Bleach:Bonded Souls
by Shinigami-and-Quincy
Summary: Imagine your presence having the effect of changing everything in a world, one you didn't think could become reality. A Place where you shouldn't belong, somewhere you can change the rules...where you could become a god. Now imagine multiple entities causing the same effect, will it make a difference? Can a single soul stand above them all or will the bond between souls be greater?
1. Chapter 1

**-Seireitei, July 18th-**

"It is decided! In the matter of Rukia Kuchiki, Squad Six Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki and Squad Six Lieutenant, Renji Abarai will go to the world of the living and retrieve the fugitive, returning her here for trial. This meeting is dismissed!"

The Head Captain of the Gotei 13 directed with a bang of his cane, signaling that no further arguments would be heard.

The 12 Captains scattered, all heading their own of them still thinking of what had just passed in the meeting, however the order stuck with one Captain the most.

"Oi, Jūshirō."

The long white haired captain stopped to turn and see the pink wearing kimono captain, making his way toward him.

"Oh...Shunsui. How are things over in Squad 8?" Jūshirō kindly asked the fellow captain, who fallen instep with him.

"You know business as usual." Shunshi mumbled before putting a hand on the other captain's shoulder drawing them to a stop. "Jūrshirō, I'm sorry about Rukia."

"She broke the law, unfortunately all I can do is hope she is shown some mercy from Central 46." The white haired captain spoke with a sigh, looking away from Shunshi.

"I'm sure with you on her side, they will. Now come on let's go have a drink." The 8th Captain suggested in hopes of cheering up the saddened Captain.

Jūshirō nodded and followed Shunshi to their usual spot where they both could share a drink and relax.

Meanwhile over at the Squad Six barracks...

"We are going to the world of the living, Captain?" The young red headed Lieutenant inquire, shocked slightly by his Captain's comment.

"Yes, Lieutenant Abarai. I expect you ready to report in 5 hours." Captain Kuchiki directed toward Lieutenant Abarai, who gave a swift nod.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki." The red haired Lieutenant respond swiftly before quickly flash stepping back to his room with the thought of retrieving Rukia fresh on his mind.

In the Squad Three barracks, the silver haired Captain, Gin Ichimaru glanced back at his nervous Lieutenant, who still seem to be trying to handle the news.

"Why, don't be upset Izuru. It's not like that young girl is being sentenced to death or anything she is just being brought here for a trial." Ichimaru remarked nonchalantly,bringing Lieutenant Izuru out of his muddled haze.

Wearily, Izuru nodded before trying to perk up about the unsettling events that just occurred.

"Kenny! Kenny!" The pink haired child exclaimed landing on the large Captain's back as he stormed away from the Division One barracks. "Did you hear Byakki is going to the world of the living to get his sister?"

"Tch, what do I care. I doubt it will be of any concern to me." Captain Zaraki scoffed coldy. "Now which way back to the barracks, Yachiru?"

The childish Lieutenant grinned before pointing in the opposite direction, "It's back that way, Kenny."

As the Seireitei began to settle down from the news of the fugitive, Rukia Kuchiki, an extraordinary mass of spiritual pressure enveloped the Soul Society.

The Seireitei was suddenly thrown into a state of panic while the secluded Captain of Squad Five, Sōsuke Aizen smirked knowingly.

* * *

 _ **Bleach:Bonded Souls**_

* * *

Meanwhile at Karakura Town in Urahara's shop, something else began to stir.

"What the hell is going on?!" An out of place American shout came from inside the small Japanese store.

" _ **Ima, chōdo ochi tsukimasu. Watashi wa subete o setsumei suru koto ga dekimasu."**_ The familiar hat and clog wearing shop owner responded to the frantic American young woman.

The young American woman just stared at the shop owner wide eyed as she began to notice his features more clearer. She had a knot in her stomach as she began to realize- "Wait a second! You are speaking Japanese! I don't know Japanese!"

Kisuke gave a sheepish smile along with a sigh before waving his iconic fan in front of his face, " _ **Watashi no ā, do no yōna kukyō watashitachi wa koko ni arimasu."**_

The girl groaned, running a hand through her ombré hair, "Listen I don't understand what you are saying! Just speak to me in English! I know you know how because clearly this is a dream!"

The sly shop owner laughed dramatically before pulling something out his pocket and quickly shoving it into the young woman's open mouth. Completely startled by the item shoved into her mouth,she choked slightly on the item before she swallowed it completely.

"The hell was that?"

Urahara snickered before waving his fan, " _ **Soko ni, ima anata ga subeki-**_ understand me now, am I correct?"

The ombré haired woman just stared at the shop owner with her jaw open as she stumbled, "B-but...h-How-" "How can you understand what I am saying now and how come I can understand you?"

"Well what I gave you is the new and improved Urahara's Barrier-Be-Gone candy. It allows the user who takes it to understand any language and respond back in that native dialect. Pretty cool, huh?"

The young woman just gave the shopkeeper a deadpan look before he spoke up again.

"Now, would you care to explain how you have come to arrive in my shop's stock room?"

* * *

Across town in the abandoned warehouse district, a group of exiled shinigami known as Visored were trying to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"My god Hiyori will you keep it down. Its like 7 in the morning." Groaned the short haired blonde who sat on the beaten up couch.

"Shut it, Shinji! You are the cause of all this!" The young looking Visored shouted pointing at the relaxing man who shot up in surprised.

"Hey! What the hell did I do? I just came in here and saw that a slightly handsome man was on top of you. What do you think I should of done?" Shinji inquired gesturing to the young tan skinned man whose collar was grasped in Hiyori's hand.

"Uhh, excuse me? But can you let me go?" The young man pleaded, glancing between the two arguing.

"What did you say, punk?" Hiyori asked with a dangerous glint in her eye as she shot a glare at the man.

"Hiyori, get off of him." A new voice from above shouted bring the trio's attention to him.

Above the three on the next floor stood a tall white haired man, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive matter.

"Keep your nose out of this,Kensei!"

Kensei glared before jumping down and pulling the young shouting Visored off the startled young man.

"Kid, what's your name?"

"Uh-its Nate Jagarnauth." The young boy mumbled taking in the overwhelming presence of the white haired Visored.

Kensei glared at the boy who mumbled his name before asking again annoyed, "What you'd say?"

"My name is Nate, Nate Jagarnauth." Nate repeated loudly to the group of remaining Visored that had wandered over to see what the commotion was.

"Ok, Kensei that's enough. Let me handle this." Shinji sighed making his way over to the young boy.

Kensei glanced at Shinji before dragging a shouting Hiyori away from Nate. Nate glanced up at the blonde Visored who approached him, his gaze narrowing as he watch the stranger get to his feet.

"So how'd you get here? Hiyori says you fell from the ceiling and landed on her."

"Yeah that bastard just landed on me all of a sudden-" Hiyori's shouts ceased as Kensei covered the girl's mouth.

"Sorry about her, she can be annoying and loud. So Nate, how'd you get in? You must either have shinigami powers or are working with a shinigami." Shinji continued fixing his gaze on Nate, whose eyes widen at the information of the question.

The American boy bit his tongue knowing if he spilled his guts about knowing who these people were and where exactly he had landed, he might mess up the timeline or be killed.

"I swear I don't know, I was leaving my house when the ground beneath me opened up and I was suddenly falling through a complete black void before I landed on your friend over there. Which again I am sorry for." Nate explained not hiding the truth of how he got here.

Shinji looked the American up and down before frowning slightly and changing his tongue, "Where are you from?"

Nate quickly swallowed before responding, "I'm from America."

"You must hit your head pretty hard, kid. We're in Japan" Hiyori shouted from her spot a few feet behind the two men.

"What...Japan? There is no way I'd be able to understand you if we are in Japan." Nate retorted, completely confused.

"Kid, I don't know you are aware or not but we have been speaking a multitude of languages since the beginning of this conversation." Shinji apprehensively explained.

"What-a multitude of languages? I only know English." Nate defended glancing between Shinji and the rest of the Visored.

"It's clear you know those languages or else you are lying to us about what you know." The dark haired young woman mentioned taking a step forward and adjusting her glasses.

"But I'm serious, I barely passed Spanish. You guys are all speaking English. Not whatever languages you said you are speaking." The American argued, pointing at the group.

"Woah calm down little dude." Another Visored with styled black hair commented.

"Yes let's all remain calm." Shinji spoke up glancing at the rest of the Visored, "Lisa, Love and the rest of you just keep your mouths shut."

Nate glanced between them trying to keep his calm but after falling through the floor and landing into one of his favorite anime he wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Can someone please tell me whats going on?"

Shinji narrowed his gaze at the panicking kid before sighing and rubbing his head, "Well it looks like to me, you were sent here and for some reason given shinigami powers."

Nate just stared at him agap before chuckling weakly, "What the hell is a shinigami?"

* * *

Hey guys!

 _SQ here, I hope you liked the first chapter of **Bleach: Bonded Souls** , I know there are a bunch of OC Beach fanfictions out there but Please take the time to read and enjoy this one. Just so you know this story will be a bit slow in the beginning with more time focused on both Sam and Nate and how they will try to handle the strange situation they are in. Please keep in mind that yes they are both from our universe and do have foreknowledge of the show and manga, If you guys have a WattPad account I have uploaded it up there as well so check it out there and see an exclusive photo with each chapter. Anyway I'll stop talking and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Enjoy!_

 _~SQ_


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Urahara's shop, the young American girl who gave her name as Samantha Nicolo, just nervously sat across from the sly shop owner.

"So, Miss Nicolo you say you were just leaving work when a black hole opened up beneath you and dropped you here in my shop...Now, thats hard to believe." Urahara repeated holding his fan in front of his face.

Sam nodded and glanced down, "I know it's hard to believe Mr. Urahara but it's true."

"Please call me Kisuke or Urahara, Mr. Urahara is too formal." The shop owner laughing lightly waving his fan toward the young woman.

"Ok...but please believe me, I just want to get home." The young woman pleaded, knowing either this was a really intense dream with her favorite character from Bleach or this really had to be happening.

"Dont worry, I just said it was hard to believe. I didn't say I didn't believe you." Kisuke explained his voice growing serious from the laid back tone he just had.

Sam perked up at his response but felt uneasy around him still, she had a feeling he would figure out she was lying eventually. As she opened her mouth to respond, the screen door to their left opened reveling a young redheaded boy, "Bull shit, I bet this girl is lying, Boss."

Sam recognized the boy right away and was surprised by his random outburst.

"Jinta, you can't just burst into a conversation like that. It's rude." A timid voice spoke up from behind the red haired boy.

A small dark haired girl poked her head out from behind the annoyed redhead, who was still giving a glare at Sam before he turned to her.

"I'm being rude?! You are rude, Ururu!" Jinta cried turning to the girl and starting to rub his fisits against the timid girl's head. Ururu cried out loudly, not fighting back against the young boy's tantrum.

"Now, now you two knock it off. Miss Nicolo is a guest here and your behavior toward her, Jinita is just uncalled for." Kisuke sternly said to the two children who both stopped in their ways. "Apologize to her, Jinta."

The red haired boy frowned shyly, as he looked away, his face reflecting the red in his hair. Sam watched the boy briefly and then glanced toward Kisuke, "Please there is no reason for him to say sorry. I understand my story is hard to believe."

Kisuke glanced at the American girl surprised at her rejection of an apology, before smiling slightly. "Very well, you are off the hook this time, Jinta. Now go get the shop open and Tessai!"

"Yes boss?" A deep voice from behind Sam responded, making her jump and glance back at the very tall man sporting an apron and an interesting braided hairdo.

"Can you make tea for Miss Nicolo and I, while we discuss her arrangements." Kisuke responded waving his fan between the two of them.

Sam turned her gaze back to the laid back man whose gaze met hers.

"You and I have a lot to discuss, Miss Nicolo."

 _-BBS-_

The start of a similar situation was happening back with the Visored and the second unknown stranger to this world.

Nate sat on the couch surround by the characters he admired and thought they were fiction up until twenty minutes ago. Shinji, stood in front of the now calm man, who was glancing at each member of the exiled shinigami. The American boy swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before speaking up trying to make sure he understood everything that he was told.

"Ok, so you people are what's called shinigami which as like ninjas that fight off monster that eat human souls."

"Yep thats right! They are called hollows and they are mean and scary!" Exclaimed the green haired Visored loudly, who Nate knew as Mashiro.

"Pipe down will you!" Kensei retorted toward the eccentric girl, who pouted slightly.

Nate watched the interaction before continuing, "So you shinigami fight these hollows and send souls to a place called the Soul Society."

"Yep there are a lot more than just us too. There are 13 squads in the society that fight hollows and protect souls." Lisa chimed in looking up from the skin magazine that she was reading.

"And since shinigami travel all over the world, you have the ability to speak and understand any given language, right?"

"Yes that's right and only shinigami have that ability, it makes it easier to communicate in battle and in the field." The long blonde haired Visored known as Rose stated.

"So either I am dead or have these shinigami powers." Nate concluded hoping it was the latter of the two.

Hiyori rolled her eyes, "Tch, if you were dead, you'd have a chain coming out of your chest, idiot."

A sigh came from Shinji ignoring the ignorant comment from Hiyori, "Be reasonable Hiyori, like he would know that but yeah, you aren't dead."

"So I have these powers you mentioned but how? I never had powers before today." The American boy explained frowning and glancing between the members of the group.

"That's a good question until we know why, we'll train and teach you how to be a shinigami." Shinji stated staring down at Nate who suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

 _-BBS-_

"Wait you are saying I have spiritual pressure?" Sam inquired shocked at the shopkeeper's declaration just now.

Kisuke nodded before continuing with what he was saying, "Yes you have a lot of it too. I'm surprised, a human like yourself normally has little or no spiritual pressure. You have also been able sitting there and not feel the presence of my spiritual pressure."

Sam stared at him in awe before faintly noticing a slight chill down her spine.

"There now you felt it once I pointed it out." The hat wearing man explained, gaining a surprised look from the young woman.

"What does this mean?" The young woman asked trying to process if it meant she thought it meant.

"Well I have a few ideas what it mean but first- hey Boss, you got someone's here to see you." Tessai interrupted as he appeared in the doorway.

Both heads turned toward the doorway to see Tessai standing beside a girl with short black hair that looked like she was young enough to go to highschool. Sam's eyes widen at the presences of the young girl, her name barely audible on the American's lips.

Kisuke watched Sam carefully, taking note of the young girl mouthed the female shinigami's name before she looked away.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise, Miss Kuchiki. Why'd don't you come in have some tea?" Kisuke asked the young shinigami whose mind seemed elsewhere. "Tessai, would you show Ms. Nicolo the guest room."

Sam blinked in surprised and looked at the blond man before shaking her head and hands dramatically, "Oh no please, I can't put you out of your way."

"Honestly it's no problem otherwise where would you stay for the night, it's not like you have any place to go." Kisuke remarked with an impish grin.

The American girl sighed before nodded and bowing slightly like she knew what was appropriate in this culture, "Thank you so much, Mr. Urahara."

Kisuke blinked in surprise before waving his fan toward her, "No problem at all, now if you would be a dear and go with Tessai while Miss Kuchiki and I discuss some private matters."

Sam nodded before getting to her feet and making her way over to the man in the apron but not before her gaze met with Rukia's briefly. Rukia barely seemed concerned with the foreign young woman's presences before she made her way over to the grinning shop owner.

"This way, miss. The guest room is back here." Tessai instructed guiding the American woman out of the room while closing the door behind him, leaving the shinigami and the shop owner alone.

"Well Miss Kuchiki , what can I do for you today?"

* * *

 _Hey Guys!_

 _It seems that Nate is now going to be training with the Vizored to become a shinigami and that Sam has spiritual pressure so wh_ _at does that mean for her in the future? Stay tune and find out in the next chapter as we stick with Sam and discover what's the deal with her._

 _~SQ_


	3. Chapter 3

The room was cozy to say the least, it looked very much like the other main room the American woman was in earlier but instead a small futon was on the floor by the window. Sam thanked the muscular,apron wearing man, who nodded and left her alone with her thoughts.

"Well today did not turn out like I thought it would." The American woman whispered under her breath before exiting the room.

She couldn't believe she had fallen into one of her favorite animes of all things and now she felt very out of place. Sam's nervously wandered through the small hallways before she reached the empty store front. Neither of the children or Tessai seemed to be in the shop or out front of the shop leaving the American by herself.

"So now I'm stuck here and apparently have spiritual pressure...what does that even mean?" Sam whispered to herself as she leaned up against the store front.

'When exactly was this? Assuming by Rukia's presence, it could be after or before her was honestly hard to tell.' She thought to herself as she looked up to the sky.

The American's mind continued to race until the sound of the door to the shop opening pulled her back. Sam watched as the dark haired girl walked out of the shop, her mind clearly somewhere else as well. Sam swallowed her nerves before taking a step to follow the sad girl.

"Hey. Um are you ok?

Rukia stopped and glanced at the curious foreign girl, she seemed odd.

"Oh, why me? I'm fine, just tired is all miss-Nicolo, Samantha but please call me Sam."

The dark haired girl nodded slightly while wearing a fake smile, "Well nice to meet you Samantha-san, I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Sam smiled at the formal name and gave a slightly bow, "It's a pleasure Kuchiki-san. Forgive me for being upfront but you aren't really fine are you? I can see it, you seem very sad."

Rukia blinked at this girl's accurate accusation trying not to break the fake smile she kept. "I don't understand what you mean. Now excuse me I am running late for school."

The Soul Reaper turned in hope of getting away from the odd foreigner only to have a hand grab hers. Rukia's gaze met the American's who held a small smile on her face and seem to have a sense of understanding to her.

"Listen Kuchiki-san, I know I just met you but I want to say it will get better and please don't forget your friends will always be there to help. Don't lose hope.

Those words struck the dark haired girl; it was as if this stranger had known everything she was going through but how could she. Sam watched the young girl nod slowly before pulling her hand back.

"Thank you...I must really be going now, Samantha-san. It was nice meeting you." Rukia responded back in barely a whisper which caught Sam's attention meaning the shinigami had taken her word.

"You are welcome. I hope to see you soon Kuchiki-san."

The dark hair girl gave a small weak smile before turning her back to the foreign girl once more and made her way to the high school. Sam watched the conflicted girl walk away until she disappeared from sight. She hoped the young shinigami took her advice and kept fighting even with everything going on around her.

"Well aren't you good at giving advice, Miss Nicolo." The familiar voice remarked from behind the young American making her jump and turn to face the unexpected visitor.

Sam eyed Kisuke who stood casually in the doorway of the shop with his fan covering his face.

" … you startled me." The american breathed catching her breath and watching the shop owner carefully, hoping he didn't pick up on anything too out of place.

Kisuke glanced at the young girl before him then in the direction of where the conflicted shinigami had just been, ignoring the Americans comment.

"How did you know?" The shop owner asked trying to get the reason why the young American had even given the dark haired girl advice. "How did you know Miss Kuchiki needed to hear that?"

Sam stunned by the question, stared at Kisuke for a moment before darting her gaze down, "Because if you had ever been in a dark place, like that before you know when someone else needs to hear that."

Silence enveloped the two as the shop owner's gaze watched the American for a few seconds before snapping his fan shut.

Kisuke grinned before he lowered his head slightly making his eyes vanish completely under the shade of the hat, "Now, how about we start your training?"

Sam's eyes widen slightly as she realized what he was trying to have her do but to keep herself safe and out of a certain someone's eye *cough* Aizen*cough*, she would play dumb, "My what?"

The shop owner just smirked,hiding his face behind his fan once more before heading in the shop. Sam stared at his retreating figure before quickly following, her mind racing.

"Train- but I can barely run without getting winded. How am I supposed to train and for what?" Sam questioned following the clog wearing man to the back of the store.

"No worries, everything has it's time. Now down we go." Kisuke expressed, opening a door in the floor which caused the American to just stare at the man utterly shocked .

"Why-why do you have a latch in the floor?" Sam stumbled over her words as she slowly neared the opening.

Kisuke ignored the girl before looking down the opening, "Tessai, you in position?"

Sam glanced back at Kisuke then the opening before hearing a faint 'yes boss' from below. Suddenly an elbow was pressed against her back shoving her into the hole in the floor. A scream ripped through Sam's throat as she saw ground started to grow closer.

The American's eyes snapped shut as she neared the ground. However instead of landing on the hard surface she felt herself land on something soft with an umph.

"Don't worry, Miss. I got you." The familiar voice commented from right next to her, causing Sam to open her eyes and see she was safely in arms of Tessai.

Sam felt her cheeks grow hot as she stared up at the muscular apron man, "Oh thank you…"

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Kisuke's condescending voice echoed from beside both the American and the former kido captain.

Sam's glare focused on the shop owner who stood next the pair with a sly smirk on.

"You jerk! You pushed me into a hole!" Sam exclaim as she struggled to get out of Tessai's large arms.

"I could've die! You know th-" She was cut short as her foot got caught in the crook of Tessai's arm which in turn caused her to get mouthful of dirt.

A small chuckle came from the shop owner as he stared down at the girl. Her face in the dirt and what seemed to be the bottom of her dress flipped up.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Miss." The mustached man declared as he knelt down to help the young girl up.

Sam raised her head, face beet red and glare fixed on Kisuke, who glanced away while hiding his sly smirk, "The back of your dress has flipped up."

The American somehow turned even redder before quickly getting to her feet and fixing the bottom on her dress, to embarrassed to say anything.

"I have to say it's a very smart idea for a young woman like yourself to wear pair of shorts under a dress." The hat wearing man remarked, meeting the embarrassed girl's gaze before she looked away.

"Thanks… it's to stop perverts from trying to look under my dress for well… reasons." Sam grumbled.

Silence passed between the three of them, before Kisuke made his way past the embarrassed girl and into the open space behind her.

"Oh wow look at this place who knew I had a huge subterranean training ground under my store!" Kisuke stated in fake awe, seeing if it would get the girl's attention.

Sam seemed to stop her moping before turning around, her eyes widen as she took in the sheer size of the space before her. Her mind reeled as she realized that she was really standing in this huge underground training space.

"Oh wow. This place is huge!" She expressed honestly before speaking quietly, "I never thought it would be this big."

Kisuke shot his gaze at the girl, who hadn't noticed he picked up on the second comment she said aloud. This was the second time he had noticed the young girl's out of place comment, which seemed to go against her story.

Sam's grin widen as she glanced to Kisuke who still had his inquiring gaze fixed on her, "This place is so cool, did you build it yourself?"

The shop owner blinked before turning his gaze forward and snapping his fan shut making the young girl flinch a bit, "Tessai helped of course but yes, we built it ourselves. Now enough about how awesome this place is and let's get down to training."

Sam's happiness quickly faded as Urahara brought up the idea of her training again, she had a feeling she wouldn't be good at this training and kind of wanted to skip it.

"Uhh… ok but I'm not going to fight those kids. I have an issue with fighting children." The young woman remarked quickly, hoping this would just make the stubborn man give upon this ridiculous idea.

"No, no of course not. Jinta and Ururu are watching the store, you will be training with me." Kisuke declared as he tucked his fan away and took a few steps away from the girl.

The American just stared at the retreating back of Urahara before she gave a weak chuckle, "That's funny… are you serious?"

Urahara stopped, turning to face Sam, his eyes covered by the shade of his hat and the smile he wore earlier now replaced with a serious frown.

"Yes, you will go up against me in training and the first thing we are going to do is see how you can handle a weapon."

Sam swear she felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the laid back Urahara say he was going to train her, she knew what kind of power he held. For christ sake he went up against Aizen and held his own and she was going to train with him, now she was probably better off dead.

"First, let's get you out of that dress." Kisuke called over to her, his face holding a grin once more.

The American snapped out of her thoughts at the out of place comment and quickly focused a glare at the grinning shop owner, " I'm sorry what?!"

The grinning man gave a snicker before pulling out a pile of folded clothes from inside of his robes, "Now, I wouldn't possibly suggest anything else other than you to have the correct attire to train in. Plus that is a pretty dress, I wouldn't want it to get ruined."

Unsurely, Sam walked over to the man and took the clothes offered to her, before looking around for a place to change.

"Go behind that large boulder to your right, you should have enough cover to change and don't worry I won't peek."

Sam's jaw dropped at the comment as her face flushed red and she just stared at the man who gave her a laid back grin. Quickly, the American turned, taking her leave to get changed and dismiss the inappropriate comment she had just received.

Within a few minutes, the young woman remerged, dressed in what seemed to be Yoruichi's spare clothes. The top fit loose on her, since she wasn't well equipped in that area like the former Squad Two Captain but she wasn't going to say anything and luckily the pants fit her well. She was ready to train with this so called candy shop owner but if she was honest with herself, she was scared shitless.

As Sam made her way over over to Urahara, his back was to her and it seemed he had his attention more focused on something just in front of him. A frown crossed her face as she heard a voice come from the other side of the shop owner but remembered she didn't hear anyone else enter the training area.

"Uhh Mr. Urahara?" The young woman approached, uncertainty in her voice while she drew to a stop near the man.

The man in questioned turned and held a childish grin, "Just in time, Sam let me introduce you to Yoruichi."

"Kisuke you know I can introduce myself, you idiot." The unfamiliar voice called out again as Sam's gaze came in contact with the black cat that sat on the rock just behind Urahara.

Sam's eyes widen as she realized that who was sitting there but again she needed to play dumb.

"I'm sorry, I must've hit my head too hard when I fell but I swear that cat just talked."

"I assure you that me talking is not a result of a head injury." The feline remarked, her golden eyes focused on the young girl.

The girl in question stared as the cat for a few seconds before giving a weak chuckle, "Well… it's uhh very nice meet you, Yoruichi."

"Its nice to meet you as well. I'm looking forward to watching you train with Kisuke, it's been awhile since he got his lazy ass moving."

"Hey!" Kisuke exclaiming sending a pout the feline's way, who just straight up ignored him.

Sam chuckled at the dynamic between the two, watching them carefully as Yoruichi continued to ignore the pouting shop owner. Urahara gave a sigh, knowing his pout wasn't going to make his stubborn furry friend take back her comment. He turned his attention to the foreign woman l,who still was watching the two of them.

"Samantha, shall we start?"

 _-BBS-_

It had already been an hour and Kisuke counted Sam would have killed herself at least 15 times if she was training with a real blade. He had shown the young woman multiple times how to hold the wooden sword and she still seemed to have issues handling it. The candy shop owner glanced at Yoruichi who just stared at the scene in front of her with utter disbelief.

Sam had once again let the weight of the wooden sword throw her balance off, causing her to fall back into the dirt and the blade land across her chest. The girl groaned, her frustration with this incessant training as she felt the blade fall on her once more. She knew it was no use and that she didn't have skills for sword fighting.

A groan came from the young girl again as she covered her eyes with her arm giving the two former Captains a sight to watch. Unsurely, the feline spoke up in just a whisper to her companion.

"Kisuke, where'd you find this girl?"

Kisuke chuckled before giving a hushed answer "She fell from the ceiling of my shop."

Not waiting from a reply from the feline, Kisuke walked over and stood over the young woman, who peered up at him. Feeling anxious under the man's stare, Sam looked away embarrassed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Urahara. I'll get up and try it again."

Sam quickly sat up, keeping her back to the shop owner whose gaze bore into it. To Kisuke and Yoruichi she must of looked like a completely fool.

"No need, we are done. Great news, You are completely hopeless at sword wielding." The shop owner remarked causing the foreign girl's attention snap to him.

"What?"

Sam scrambled to her feet to face Urahara, who was still watching her and had not cracked a smile.

"So...you're done training me?" The foreign girl inquired, disappointment in her voice as she grew to thought maybe she had some skill and wasn't completely hopeless.

A few seconds of silence passed before a smile broke out on Urahara face, "Now I never said I was done training you I just said we are done, implying we are finished with trying to get you to wield a blade properly. In fact, we are going to move on to something a bit more spiritual based."

Sam blinked in surprise as her hopes of helping out once again began to form but did he mean kido?

"Spiritual based?"

Kisuke nodded before turning and swinging his cane onto his shoulder. "Thats right, unfortunately I won't be teaching knows kido very well, he will teach you. I'll go grab him in the meantime you two play nicely."

Sam and Yoruichi glanced at each other then back at the retreating man who flash stepped his way upstairs. The black haired feline turn her gaze to the young foreign woman who was staring down at her feet while fiddling with the wooden sword. Yoruichi could feel the girl's uncertainty radiating off of her in turn affecting the strength of her untapped spiritual pressure.

"You mustn't be so emotional anymore." The feline spoke up bringing Sam's gaze to her, "Your spiritual pressure is linked to your emotions and being as upset and uncertain as you are with yourself, your spiritual pressure will fluctuate rapidly."

Sam blinked at the comment from the feline before she frowned and looked away, "I'm sorry, I'll try to keep it under control Yoruichi."

A small growl came from the cat before, the feline in questioned jumped off the rock and landed in front of the girl.

"You stupid girl, what did I just say about control your emotions! It is no time to feel sorry for yourself! Face front and focus!"

Taken back by the out burst from the talking animal, Sam's eyes snapped to Yourichi golden gaze.

"Good now focus, picture your spiritual pressure as a pot of boiling water, if you have the temperature too low you fail to produce anything, if you have the temperature too high you lose control over the contents. So you must keep it on a level that will keep the water boiling rapidly but not overflowing, that is how you control your spiritual pressure."

The foreign woman listened intently as Yoruichi took a seat in front of her, the feline gaze never wavering.

"Well what are you waiting for give it a shot." Yoruichi directed at Sam who nodded and proceeded to close her eyes and try to focus on this energy she spoke off.

Silence surrounded Sam as she tried to focus on this new found ability, her mind slowly drew blank as she blocked out her surroundings. Time passed slowly as she tried to pull in her spiritual pressure, and the longer it took the harder it seemed for her to grasp the idea of concealing it.

Suddenly she felt a pulse rush down her right arm and into her hand. Sam's eyes sprung open and down to her hand which now radiated blue from the partially formed bow.

"What...a bow?"

"Well it looks like my assumptions were right." The familiar voice of Kisuke called out from behind the foreign girl.

Both Sam and Yoruichi's gazes fell on Kisuke who stood a few feet away, his smirk hidden behind his fan.

"Kisuke is she- yes." He interjected,snapping his fan shut and taking a few steps forward, a serious look fell upon his face once more.

"Now tell me Samantha, do you know what a Quincy is?"

* * *

 _Hey Guys,_

 _What a twist! Sam is a Quincy! I know what you are thinking, how is that possible and what does that mean for Uryū? Well you will not really get that answer for a bit longer so please hold on and be patience. As for Uryū, he will not be pushed to the side cause we have a second Quincy in the story, he is personally one of my favorite characters and he will still have his badass moments and maybe him and Sam will work together at one point? *hint-hint, nudge-nudge* Anyway leave a comment if you like and I will see you guys next time as we explore Nate's shinigami training._

 _~SQ_


	4. Chapter 4

"Train him?! Why in the world should we train him?!" Hiyori retorted harshly, making the American boy feel unwelcome.

"Cause I said so, Hiyori." Shinji directed toward the aggressive Visored.

"And I'm not going to listen to you, baldy. He isn't our problem, for all we know he could be a spy for Aizen." She commented, not noticing the young boy's eyes widen slightly in recognition of that name.

"I have to agree with Hiyori on that, Shinji. How do we know he doesn't work for that asshole?" Love brought up shifting his gaze to Nate quickly.

"Like Aizen would send an American kid, who knows nothing about shinigami to ambush us and like he could find us anyway. Plus you both know the gigais we have supress our spiritual pressure, making it hard for him to find us." The Visored leader explained with a sigh. "And if we train the kid, we will have more help when we go up against that bastard again."

"Still, he isn't our problem. It'll be a waste of time to train him anyway." Lisa spoke up, not glancing away from her skin mag.

"Like you aren't wasting your time right now?" Shinji commented under his breath.

"Well I think we should take a chance on the boy. He could be a good ally." The quiet giant pink haired man added, bring the group's attention over to him.

Shinji nodded in agreement before starting up again with Hiyori who continue to fight him on this. The American boy in question sat there quietly as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Nate could understand why some of the group were hesitant to train him but he also knew if he was going to be suck in this world, he might as well as help out.

Swallowing the small lump of nerves he had, Nate got to his feet and took a step forward.

"Excuse me, but can I get a say in all of this? I mean you are discussing me." The American interjected loudly, making the arguing Visored grow quiet.

Shinji eyed the kid up and down before sighing and giving a swift nod, " ahead kid."

"First of all, my name is Nate Jagarnauth, not kid and secondly I have no clue who this Aizen guy is but I'm stuck here and by the sound of it if I were to go into the world I'm going to put people at risk. I want to get strong and protect people and hell I'll even help you kick this Aizen guy's ass in return."

Nate took a breath, bowing his head before continuing "Please train me and in return I will help you with whatever you need."

Silence rung true in the warehouse as the Visored exchanged looks of surprise, interest, sunserity and one look of annoyance. Shinji glanced at the few Visored that had made the rush judgement, who seem to give a shrug as a response while Hiyori just grumbled and looked the other way.

"Well Nate, it looks like you have yourself a deal. We will help train you in the ways of a shinigami and in return you will help us defeat Aizen."

A small smile grew on Nate lips as he lifted his head then bowed it again out of thanks, "Thank you very much, I will train hard to be my best."

Shinji rolled his eyes and trying to hide the smirk on his face, "Yeah yeah, enough with the formalities. Let's get started on your training."

The American boy nodded before failing to notice the young black haired female appear in front of him and proceeding to punch him in the gut. Nate cried out as he went flying back and landed in a pile of boxes with a groan.

"Geez Lisa, you didn't need to hit him that hard." Shinji remarked as he glanced down at the kid's body then over at the messed up pile of boxes.

"Tch, whatever it got him out of his body." Lisa remarked taking off the red glove from her hand and tucking it away.

The young boy burst out of the boxes and shot a glare at the retreating female, "Hey, that could've killed me!"

Lisa ignored him and turned back to her skin mag, leaving the rest of the training to Shinji, who just sighed.

"If you paid any attention, you'd notice you aren't in your body anymore, kid."

Nate froze at his words as he looked down to see himself sporting a black Shihakushō and a Zanpakutō hanging on his left hip. His eyes quickly darted to the limp body on the ground which was getting poked by the hyper green haired Visored.

"Oh god thats…- thats your body yes. You are in what is called your soul form and from our assumptions from earlier. It's clear you are a shinigami and since that's clear let's get started."

 _-BBS-_

Surprisingly, the newly shinigami boy was pretty skilled in the art of hand to hand combat. Granted he still was getting his ass handed to him by Kensei but he was still on his feet. Shinji watched amused as Nate refused to go down against the former captain level Visored. The blonde watched impressed but knew if the kid went on any longer he'd probably get killed,so he intervened.

"Yo Kensei that's enough, let's have him take a break and have Hachi heal him."

Nate stopped and glanced at Shinji; yes he knew he couldn't honestly feel his knuckles anymore and had a black eye and his nose was broken but he didn't want to stop.

"Wait! No I can keep going!" The American protested loudly, lowering his guard.

Kensei looked at the black haired kid with annoyance, he knew Shinji was right to take a break but this kid was stubborn.

"Give it up Nate, if you keep going you will pass out from exhaustion before you block the next move." Shinji retorted, rolling his eyes at Nate's behavior.

"Im serious I can keep -ump" The foreigner was cut off as a fist suddenly collided with his face and sent him stumbling back before falling onto the ground.

"Shut it, kid! If you keep being this stubborn, I won't hesitant beating you into the ground." Kensei replied pulling his fist back and staring down the stubborn boy.

A pained groan came from Nate as he struggled to get up from the spot on the ground. Pain radiated through his body as he felt his adrenaline drop suddenly. Shinji sighed and shot a deadpan look at Kensei, who just watched the crippled Nate before turning away.

"Hachi, can you heal him?"

"Of course." The large pink haired man responded as he made his way over to the American.

Another sigh came from Shinji before loud laughter came from behind him.

"Oh god look at him! Haha that brat got his ass kicked by Kensei!" Hiyori's annoying voice cried out causing the blond haired Visored to shot a glare at her.

"Will you quit it Hiyori! Your voice is giving me a headache."

This reaction from Shinji in turn got him a sandal to the face from Hiyori and a string of insults. Nate barely heard them as he glanced up at the gentle giant who gave him a small smile.

"You are holding out very well, young man."

The American smiled weakly as he felt a warm sensation flow over him and the pain he experienced disappearing.

"Thank you, uhh- Hachi right?" Nate inquiried kindly, knowing deep down exactly who he was.

"Yes that's right but it is just a nickname, my real name is Hachigen Ushōda but please feel free to call me Hachi." The gentleman explained with a smile, making Nate feel very welcomed.

"Well thank you Hachi and thank you for early for vouching for me. I really appreciate it."

Taken back by the second thank you, Hachi blinked in surprise before giving a small chuckle. "You are welcome, young man. I could sense you meant us no ill-will and had nothing to do with that man, Sôsuke Aizen."

A frown fell on the young boy's face before he looked down, "Actually Hachi...I was wondering if you could teach me Kidō."

Once Nate asked this question he regretted it, he remembered he wasn't supposed to have any knowledge of what Kidō was and he just bluntly asked. The question actually drew over the attention of the small portion of the Visored that were down here in the training area.

"You know what Kidō is?" Hachi questioned in surprise before turning his gaze to Shinji, who had walked over.

"How do you know what Kidō is, Nate?" Shinji inquired about the boy's comment, his suspensions about the boy wavering slightly.

Nate rushed to think of a good excuse but only manage to stumble out, "Well back in America, I heard of Japanese folklore that talked about healing and other sort of magic. Once I saw Hachi use that weird light, the old story popped into my head and I assumed it must be that Kidō thing."

Shinji just stared down the young boy, who looked a bit panicked about his answer and he agreed it sounded like a load of bull shit. The blonde Visored sighed and looked away before lying himself, "Well I guess that lore must be based of some truth but yes we do use Kidō and I'm sure if Hachi doesn't mind he could teach you some of it."

Nate blinked in surprise at Shinji's reaction before glancing up at Hachi, who seemed to have his gaze focused on Shinji. Within a few seconds, a small smile appeared on Hachi's face as he turned and look down at the young man.

"I don't mind, I would be gladly to teach you some Kidō, young man."

The American boy gave a small grin as he bowed his head once more as he gave thanks. Shinji quickly glanced at the boy, before pulling out his own Zanpakutō.

"Ok kid, since that's settled let's get down Zanpakutō training."

"Zanpak-what training?" He lied, trying to make up for his big screw up.

A sigh came from Shinji then groaned, "It's your sword, kid. A shinigami's weapon is called Zanpakutō. There is a lot more to it but first you need to learn how to handle it, so draw your weapon."

* * *

 _Hey Guys,_

 _So it looks like that Nate seems to be getting a good "HAND'le of his training! Ayyye Ayyee... Ok I know that was a pretty bad pun so I'll just go cry in a corner. Anyway, ingoring that bad pun we have finished the training portion for Nate and will jump back and forth between him and Sam once again in the next chapter and get to meet a new cannon character. Can you guess who it is ? Leave a comment with your guess and see you next time!_

 _~SQ_


	5. Chapter 5

As night fell, the two strangers looked back on the facts they had found out about themselves. One was a shinigami who was now in the hands of the exiled Visoreds ready to become stronger and take on Aizen in the other was a Quincy that sat alone in the shop of a humble, candy shop owner and waiting to meet her mentor the following day. The two pondered over the facts as they both come to realize that they were both stuck there and in their minds, they were completely alone.

 _-BBS-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sam jolted up from her sleep, dazed and confused by the sudden scream that echoed through the entire shop. The scream was suddenly cut off and the voice of Tessai took its place, "BOSS, MR. KUROSAKI IS AWAKE!"

'Kurosaki...Ichigo is here?' The young woman thought as she slowly crawled out of the futon and over to the door. She heard muffled shuffling and the sound of conversation which seemed to be coming from the neighboring fact that Ichigo was there made it clear to Sam that tonight must of been when he went up to against Renji and in the process lost his powers. Sam frowned at the fact that she had completely forgotten what happened but was curious so she decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Quickly pushing the door open, she made her way into the slightly lit hall on her hands and knees worried if she walked over she might make more noise then she wanted. She peered to her left and saw the screen door was slightly open which was flooding that area with ligh. This gave Sam the advance to make her way closer to the midnight plot development. As she drew near, she over heard the familiar voice of Kisuke, who was giving Ichigo a lecture on the produces to save Rukia.

"We have plenty of time."

"Can I really get stronger in ten days?" Ichigo questioned slightly hesitant as he looked to the ground, not noticing the ombre haired girl peeking her head in from hallway.

"Of course, if you wish to save Miss Kuchiki with your whole heart then you have at your disposal a power stronger than iron." The candy shop owner paused as he took note of the linger spiritual pressure of his guest outside of the room before continuing, "But if your resolve is half- hearted forget it. For the next ten days, I'm going to put you through the wringer."

Sam saw the orange haired boy give a sigh before rubbing the back of his head, "Well, if I don't do this, there is nobody else who can, right?"

Before Kisuke could reply to that question Ichigo turned his gaze to him determination in his eyes, "All right let's do it!"

A smirk grew on the shop owner's face before he opened his fan and glanced over his shoulder making eye contact with the foreigner, "You know Ms. Nicolo, it is very rude to eavesdrop."

The young woman's face flushed red as she gave a sheepish smile and saw the now surprised strawberry haired boy turn his gaze to her.

"What?!- Who the hell are you?!" The teenager screamed in shock as he pointed at the young woman.

Sam dropped her smile before fixing a glare on to Ichigo, who reeled back from the sudden dark expression.

"I'm the girl you woke up with all your screaming, you idiot."

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?! I'm not the one who creeps in on other people's conversations!" Ichigo retorted at her, completely shocked by the girl's comment.

"At least I have the decency to not wake people up by screaming, oh and wear a shirt." Sam pointed out making the 15 year old boy flush completely red and yanked the blanket up over his bandage chest.

Kisuke watched from his spot between the two as they both just held a glare with each out, it seemed these two would get along great.

"Well...Aren't you two cute." The candy shop owner smugly commented, making both sets of eyes fall upon him.

"WE ARE NOT CUTE!" The two replayed in unison, causing them to fix their glare on each other once more.

A small laugh came from Urahara as he waved his fan in front of him as he tried to disarm the two, "Boy, it's clear neither of you can take a joke."

Both Ichigo and Sam dropped their gazes clearly annoyed by the blonde man's behavior and let silence fill up the space between them. Urahara darted his gaze between the two before focusing on Sam, who had finally got to her feet.

"Samantha, I have favor to ask you."

Sam looked at the shop owner confused, she had a feeling what he was going to ask would be a very important favor since he dropped the formalities.

"What is it , Mr. Urahara?"

"When Ichigo goes to save Miss Kuchiki,would you be so kind to accompany and assist him?"

The American woman blinked in surprise before glancing at Ichigo, who was staring at Urahara completely taken back by the request.

Sam nodded before sighing, "I guess can help an idiot like him save Rukia. She seemed like a nice girl and doesn't deserve what is being done to her, so yes I will help."

"Wait what? Why are you going to help?! You never met Rukia." Ichigo interjected, clearly not aware of what happened early that day

"For your infomation, Strawberry, I did met her. I met her early today and from what I could see she was troubled and needed help. So I am going with you to save that girl whether you like it or not."

Ichigo was taken back by that answer, he still had a lot of question for the woman but it seemed she was determined that she was going !and if Kisuke was asking her it must have meant shewas trustworthy.

A slight smile came onto the Strawberry's face before he gave a small grumble,"Fine, not saying I believe you 100% but if Mr. Hat & Clogs is asking you to then fine. "

The young American woman gave a smile before chuckling, "Well since we will be working together can I get your name? Mine's Samantha Nicolo but just call me Sam."

The Strawberry looked at her confused by the slightly masculine nickname but gave a reply, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't you think Sam is kinda of a boy's name?"

A laugh came from the woman who just rolled her eyes, "That's rich coming from the kid whose name means Strawberry."

A scowl came over the orange haired teenager's face before he shouted in response, " For your information, SAM! My name means 'One who protects'!"

Kisuke watched as the American shot back another harsh comment about the teenage boy, who just snapped right back at her. He had a feeling that she was going to play a huge part in everything that was to come. He just hoped she would be able to withstand the training from him, first.

 _-BBS-_

A few hours had passed since Ichigo had to go to school for his last day. He would start his training the next day and since he left it grew quiet in the shop. This gave Sam to think over what Kisuke had asked her and if she would be ready for the Soul Society just after ten days of training. She was no Ichigo and knew she well wasn't in the best shape to handle something like the Soul Society. This made her wonder how much of a miracle worker this mentor would be.

"Yoo Hoo! Ms. Nicolo, it's time for you to met your Quincy teacher!" The loud voice of Kisuke called out, pulling Sam out of her muddled thoughts.

The American woman got to her feet and quickly made her way to the front of the shop where she had heard Kisuke call her from. As she drew closer, she could make out a very overwhelming spiritual pressure coming from the front of the store which confused her. If she were correct the one teaching her about being a Quincy had to be Uryū but who she saw instead, completely floored her.

It was not Uryū who stood there but Uryū's father, Ryūken was there with a displeased expression plaster on his face and his cold eyes fixed on her. Sam drew to a stop feeling completely shocked by these turn of events and felt very judged under the Quincy's hardern gaze.

"So you are the girl that Kisuke called me about? You seem to be nothing special." Ryūken remarked not taking his gaze of the uncomfortable woman.

"Now, Ryūken don't scare the young lady be nice." Kisuke spoke up from his spot by the counter causing Sam to dart her gaze to him.

The white haired man snapped his hard gaze to the shop owner who just gave him one back over the top of his fan before looking back the American woman.

"My name is Ryūken Ishida, you will address me as Mr. Ishida or sir. Now get your stuff, we are leaving the filthy shop."

Sam nodded her head, shocked about the man's demeanor but bowing her head, " Yes sir. I'll shall be right back."

She quickly took off down the hall and into the guest room where her work bag sat along with a spare set of clothes that Kisuke had left her. Quickly she gathered up her stuff and made her way back to the front in a hurry. Tension filled the air as she she entered the storefront oncemore. She had a feeling these two had a tricky past but she was unsure of how they did. Ryūken's gaze snapped to her before he quickly turned on his heels, "Come, we must be on our way."

Sam made her way to follow before she stopped in front of Urahara, who blinked in surprised over his fan at her sudden stop.

"Thank you for all your help, Mr. Urahara. I am in your debt. Goodbye." The American recited giving a bow then quickly darting after Ryūken, who didn't even stop to wait for her.

Kisuke watched the strange woman follow Ryūken before snapping his fan shut revealing the sly smirk plastered on his face. Now that she was off to be trained, he knew he could focus all of his attention on Ichigo. However that didn't stop him from wondering how she will handle Ryūken's stricted attitude.

 _-BBS-_

Sam panted as she leaned up against the wall of the underground training area, sweat caked to her skin. She had been avoiding Ryūken, who was coming at her with brute force, making it clear he wasn't going to stop even if she got it wrong.

"You will never be able to draw a bow correctly if you keep running." The man's chilling voice remarked from the woman's left causing her to jump away from his approaching figure.

The American panted as she tried to create the partially shaped bow once more in her hand but was only greeted with an explosion of blue light. The explosion sent Sam back into one of the many walls, banging her head roughly into it.

"Your Reishi is unstable, if you wish to form a proper bow, you need to channel your Reshi correctly." Ryūken explained as he drew near the fallen woman, who just shot him a glare.

The Quincy held his cold glare before forming and drawing his bow, his aim focused on the young woman.

"Get up, girl. If you wish to continue on living, I suggest getting up."

Sam stared at the Quincy in shock, completely taken back by the man's actions and his words, was he really trying to kill her or just make her think so. Before the young woman could react, Ryūken released the string hurling the Reishi arrow straight toward her. The American felt time slow as she saw the arrow coming straight for her and she quickly tried to dodge the lethal arrow.

Pain radiated up Sam's arm as the arrow brushed against her exposed skin. She barely could take the time to look at the wound as she saw Ryūken getting ready to fire at her once more. Sam panicked as she scrambled to her feet and quickly ran further into the training area, trying to get away from her strict Quincy teacher.

"Damn it." She grumbled out of breath, darting behind another one of the random walls spread about. The American knew she needed to calm down and focus on her Reishi control or he would find her again.

Taking a deep breath, the young Quincy woman tried to hide her presences using the example that Yoruichi had given her. Nervously, she closed her eyes and focused on the sudden rush of spiritual that shot down her arm like before. The feeling grew heavy as it focused into Sam's right hand, her fingers grasping around the now physical object. Her hazel eyes snapped open to see a perfectly formed bow sitting comfortably in her hand.

A small smile appeared on her face but quickly disappeared as she heard the footsteps of Ryūken draw closer. Unsurely, she held the bow up and slowly drew back the string, focusing on the figure that turned the corner.

 _-BBS-_

"What...what do you mean I have to get us lunch?" Nate questioned, looking up at Shinji, who stood over him.

"Just like I said, kid. It's your turn to go get us lunch." The blonde Visored repeated annoyed at the shinigami who just seemed confused.

"But I don't know my way around town and I don't know what any of you like to eat." The American protested getting to his feet while brushing off the dirt on his pants.

Shinji just rolled his eyes before handing the kid a sheet of paper that had directions and food requests written down on it.

"Calm down, here is what you need and Hachi will give you money when you leave. Now go you only have an hour to get there and back."

"An hour...but that's not enough time." Nate took the paper looking over the clumsy handwriting.

"Yes it is,consider it a part of your training. If you can get there and back within an hour you can get tomorrow morning off then." The Visored prompted causing the young man to look up as if he had an epiphany.

"Oh! Ok I see, this is like a Mr. Miyagi thing." The American remarked, making the connection to the famous karate movie.

Shinji eyed the kid up and down before nodding and waving him away, "Yeah it's a Mr. Miyagi type of thing. Now get going, your hour starts now."

The now eager Nate ran toward the stairs leading to the warehouse, leaving Shinji alone with one thought.

"Who the hell is Mr. Miyagi?"

 _-BBS-_

Lost...He was completely lost.

Nate sighed as he tried to make out the handwriting on the now crumpled piece of paper. He knew it shouldn't be this hard to find the store which by Shinji's term was just down the street and up two blocks. Annoyed, the American pulled out his cellphone, which he had on him when he fell into this world with. He wondered if the futuristic tech would be able to work in this world and hopefully help him find this store.

As he tried to pull up the map app, he failed to notice the approaching figure was also in their only world. Shoulders collided and the two to stumbled back and away from each other.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-" Nate stopped short as he looked at the familiar looking stranger. He couldn't believe it but he had just run into Kisuke Urahara so casually.

"No worries, I wasn't paying attention myself." Kisuke explained with a light laugh, noticing the boy's abnormal behavior and object in his hand.

The American in question quickly snapped out of his trance and bowed his head slightly.

"Still I am so sorry, sir. I was just a bit… uhh well…" He never finished the sentence,too embarrassed to admit the fact he was lost.

The blonde man's stare shifted from the young man to the strange object lighting up for an instance before looking back at the flustered Nate.

"You seem to be lost, would you like some assistance?" Urahara offered making the American look up in shock and slight reliefed. Unintentionally releasing some of his high spiritual energy in the process.

"Uhh yes please." Nate sighed in defeat before reading the address of the paper.

"That shop is right on the corner there, so you weren't too far off." Kisuke explained, pointing to the corner behind him. "But if you looking for sweets, you should come to my shop."

The young man was taken back by Kisuke's sudden request to visit him at his shop. Nate had a feeling it wasn't a random request but he knew he couldn't be late.

"Unfortunately I am on a very tight schedule, I won't be able to go." Nate declined, causing the shop owner to blink in surprise before giving a goofy grin.

"Oh please, it will only take five minutes. Plus we got the best sweets in Karakura Town!"

The American sighed in defeat, denying him again, "I'm so sorry, but I really have to go. My friend will kill me if I'm even a minute late."

Surprised by the young man's second denial, Kisuke gave a small sigh before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I suggest if you like sweets you should stop by. We are open till 7." Urahara explained, slightly tipping his hat before making his way past him.

Nate gave a swift nod, quickly thanking the familiar stranger for directions before darting off to the store unaware Kisuke's gaze locked on to his back.

- _BBS-_

Later that night, after sneaking away the American Shinigami made his way to the mysterious candy shop. As he approached the small traditional style building, he felt a knot form in his stomach.

It was much later than 7pm but he kind of knew that Kisuke won't turn him away after he practically invited him there. When he went to knock on the door, it was pushed open to reveal Kisuke Urahara himself except with a fan hiding the lower half of his face and only showing his eyes.

"Oh so you came? I didn't even invite you" Urahara stated nonchalantly while giving a wave of the fan.

Nate gave him a deadpan look, "You did invite me here."

"Oh yeah how could I forget?" The man laughed before he snapped his fan shut growing silent. "Mind to tell me how you found this place? I never mentioned the name of my shop."

Nate froze in shock, he completely forgot Urahara never mentioned the name of his shop. He honestly just asked some passerbyers for directions to the Urahara Shoten. As Nate racked his brain for the reason how he got there, he failed to notice the shop owner give a smirk.

"You followed my spiritual energy correctly?" Kisuke remarked getting the young man's gaze to shift to him. "You can cut the act, I know what you are and why you are here."

A frown came across the American's face, confused by the man's statement, "You do?"

"Of course! You are obviously here because of the big sale I'm having on Urahara's Barrier Be-Gone candy!" The shop owner declared sporting a goofy grin.

Nate sent the man another deadpanned look before giving a sigh and turning on his heel.

"You know what I'm going back to the warehouse...I don't know why I came all the way here."

"Yes you do. You came because you were curious why I was so persistent about you coming to my shop." Kisuke explaining growing serious once more causing Nate to stop and look back at him.

"Now, why don't you come inside and we can discuss some business."

* * *

 _Hey Guys,_

 _So we have officially kicked off the start of the **Ryoka Invasion!** WOOT! I know up to this point it has been a bit slow and there was not much action or Bleach characters in it but I promise it is going to pick up and the real heart of the story is going to begin. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and I will have the next one up next Sunday! _

_~SQ_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys, just a little not before we start chapter 6. Anything that's italics is a flashback and something bold and italics means its either being said in unison or it an important moment for the characters and the plot. Plus this is a bit of a filler chapter before we get into the real action. Enough of me chatting away and enjoy!**_

* * *

10 days had passed and much had changed throughout the town of Karakura. Six selected souls grew stronger in strength and mind as they made preparations to take on the growing threat. August 1st marked the halfway point for those who were going on this journey while also marking a day of rest for some.

 _-BBS-_

"Hello? Is anybody here?" The Quincy girl called out as she entered Urahara's Shōten.

A few seconds passed before a small flash of red emerged from the back of the shop.

"How can I - Oh it's just you." The young red headed boy grumbled as he saw who called out.

Sam gave a small chuckle, rubbing the back if her head shyly.

"Yeah its me, Jinta. Is Mr. Urahara here?"

Jinta looked the woman up and down before giving a huff and shoving his thumb toward the back room.

"Tch, the boss is downstairs. Now get out of here, you are scaring away the customers." The kid scolded lightly at Sam, who flashed him a small smile.

"Thanks Jinta. I'll see you later." Sam commented as she walked by the kid and toward the back room where the trap door was.

The Quincy made her way down to the underground training area, making her presences known to the focused shop owner.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. It's nice to see you again, Ms. Nicolo." Kisuke exclaimed, looking over at the approaching girl. He picked up on the change in the ombré girl's presence since her time with Ryū spiritual pressure felt rigid and uneasy but she still seem to have her cheerful attitude.

"Hey Mr. Urahara. It's been awhile, how's things been?" She asked kindly, drawing to a stop near the shop owner, who pulled out his fan and opened it with a flick of his wrist.

"Oh aren't you so sweet? Caring about someone like little old me." Urahara sarcastically expressed waving his fan toward the American girl.

Sam gave a weak chuckle before rolling her eyes at the man's immature antics. It was clear to her he was going to avoid the question so she dropped it and let him question her.

"What about you, Ms. Nicolo? Have you finished training with Ishida already?"

A pregnant pause came from the Quincy before she sighed and looked away, "Not exactly...Ishida-sensei is swamped at the hospital today so...I kinda snuck out for the day."

Urahara blinked in surprise at the young woman's honesty about the situation before he gave a small chuckle and turned his back to her.

"Well, since you are out, you should go to the festival in town. It's lots of fun and plus there will be a fireworks later tonight." He explained before giving a sigh of his own, "I was going to take Ururu and Jinta to the festival but I simply can't close the shop. Oh I know, maybe you can take them."

The American, taken back from the sudden request just stared at the charismatic man's back before perking up.

"Actually that's a great idea. I've always wanted to go to a Japanese festival and I'm sure the kids would love to go."

"Then it is settled. You three go enjoy yourselves! Just make sure you bring them back before 9."

Sam nodded quickly, giving a small bow toward the Kisuke before heading back upstairs to get the two hard working children. She was ready for a day off and nothing sounded more fun than going to a festival and having a good time.

 _-BBS-_

"Yo kid, we are all going to the festival in town. You sure you don't want to come along?" Shinji inquired looking at the shinigami who stood alone in the training area panting.

Nate gave a silent nod before turning back to focusing on his spiritual energy once more. The blonde Vizored sighed in defeat as rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine kid, just make sure to take a break ok? There will be fireworks in a few hours get out and watch them."

Another nod came from Nate, who was still focused on what he was doing, not seeing Shinji roll his eyes and walk away.

 _-BBS-_

Night fell among the town and the sky began to light up with a range of colors. All eyes upon the sky to take in the beautiful sight before them. For most people this event was marking the beginning of summer while for a few it marked the start of a journey. Among all those watching the display, two kindred souls stared up at the multi-color sky with sadness and longing for their loved one. Both knew that soon they would be thrown into battle and both feared they would never see their loved one again. Knewing that their fear would hold them back they pushed it back as they both stared at the sky and made an oath.

 ** _'I promise I will come back alive and get back home to you.'_**

 _-BBS-_

Nate sighed, he knew that the time had come and that he needed to leave. As he snuck out of the warehouse in the late hour, his mind traveled back to the conversation he shared with Kisuke Urahara.

 _"You understand what I am asking correct, Mr. Jagarnauth?" The candy shop owner inquired, his gaze not wavering from the young shinigami's._

 _Nate stared at Kisuke, already knowing what his answer would be but reiterated what Kisuke had just explained._

 _"Yes, you are asking me to assist a group of people that I have never met to rescue a woman I have also never met. Which means I would go to the Soul Society and risk my life for people I don't even know."_

 _The candy owner nodded snapping his fan shut and giving a quiet sigh, "I know its alot to ask but I have a feeling it might give you some answers about why you have been given the powers of a shinigami."_

 _Silence filled the space before the American boy gave a sigh and looked away._

 _"Ok I'll do it."_

 _Kisuke only flashed a small smirk, before hiding his face once more._

 _"Good, now here's what you need to know."_

Nate knew since his conversation with the smug candy shop owner, he needed to train harder which heended up doing. The American knew he wasn't at the exact at the level that Ichigo was but he still thought he was well prepared. His racing thoughts drew to a stop as he felt the sudden spiritual pressures of the group appear just around the corner. It seemed he had made it just in time since the group wasn't inside the shop yet.

"THEY...THEY'RE NOT GOOFY LOOKING!" Nate heard drift around the corner in front of him.

Drawing the American shinigami to a stop as he rounded the corner and came face to face with the group of characters he admired. Silence filled the air as all eyes focused on the American who just took in the sight before him.

"What the...who the heck are you?" The orange haired shinigami questioned as he narrowed his gaze on the stranger.

"My name Nate Jagarnauth and- he is here to assist all of you in the Soul Society." The familiar voice of Kisuke interrupted causing the group's gaze to shift once more to in front of the store.

"But we don't even know this guy. How can we trust him?" Uryū inquired snapping his gaze back to Nate, who met his suspension glare.

"Because Mr. Ishida I asked him to be here...Now that's the group all here. Inside we go, I'll explain more inside about getting into the Soul Society." Kisuke explained, motioning toward the open door of the shop. "And please listen carefully, otherwise you won't make it there alive."

* * *

 _Well guys, that is the end of Chapter Six, next we will get to see how the group reacts to the new addition and then off to the Soul Society where the real fun starts. But quick question for you guys, do you guys like the longer chapters or rather they be shorter? Let me know what your thoughts are either in a comment or a message and hope you are enjoying the story._

 _~SQ_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys, just a little Reminder, Anything that's italics is a flashback and something bold and italics means its either being said in unison or it an important moment for the characters and the plot. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

As everyone made their way down to the underground training area, the majority of the group stayed silent except for Orihime who was very friendly toward the strange American. Nate kindly answered her simple questions about where he was from _(America)_ , his age _(21)_ and of course his powers which he didn't get to answer since she got distracted.

"WOW! I had no idea this huge space was underneath Mr. Kisuke's store!" The young highschool girl expressed loudly getting an unusual face from both Ichigo and Nate. "It's cool! It's like a secret base!"

Nate watched who he recognized as Tessai thank Orihime in a manner that surprised him before turning away. He could still feel the nosy stares of both Ichigo and Uryū as he looked around the familiar looking base but tried to ignore them.

Luckily, before the two unsure teens could do or say anything to the strange American, their attention shifted to Kisuke, who was clapping his hands together.

"Okay, okay Kiddies! Pay attention please!" The shop owner shouted in a sing song like tune before he brought his arm out quickly snapping. "And away we go!"

The group watched as suddenly the air grew heavy and a distant rumbling grew louder as four pillars appeared just behind the now serious Kisuke. Taken back by the sudden appearance of the four large pillars the rag-tag group just stared at the man in awe as he began to explain.

"All right. This gate leads to the Soul Society. The Senkaimon, or known as the Tunnel World Gate." Urahara disclosed before he focused his gaze on the entire group.

"Now please listen carefully. I'm about to tell you how to pass through it without dying."

The air filled quickly with a tense pause before Kisuke spoke up again but his tone changed once more, "But first let's fix two things…"

Two thuds echoed as both the shinigami boys' bodies collided with the rock ground resulting in the three others to gock at them in awe. The orange haired teen's shocked gaze quickly darted to Nate,who just watched him amused.

"Wait-You're a shinigami too?!" Ichigo cried out, completely taken back by this sudden revelation.

A small chuckle came from Nate as he shrugged his shoulder shyly, "Yeah couldn't you tell?"

"Trust me, Ichigo won't of figured it if it stared him in the face." The Quincy mumbled loudly cause the boy in question to shoot him a glare.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Uryū?"

Nate watched as the two started to shout insults back and forth at each other very loudly, almost drowning out the sudden shout from behind the group.

"Shit! Please don't tell me I'm late!" A familiar female voice called out from over at the entrance of the training area.

Urahara's gaze flashed to approaching figure, who seemed like she discombobulated and just rolled out of bed.

"Well, there you are Ms. Nicolo. I was wondering where you ran off to." The shop owner stated the woman's name deliberately, making the American shinigami's heart jump at the sound of it .

"Kisuke you knew I was-Nicolo?" Sam stopped as she took notice of the second shinigami, whose back was to her and stood a few feet away from Kisuke. She frowned at the stranger repeating her name once more...the shinigami's voice sounded oddly familiar to her.

 ** _"Yeah, Nicolo is my/your last name."_**

The two recounted in unison as the shinigami quickly turned around to face the young woman.

Sam's eyes widen as she felt her knees shake slightly at the sight infront of her, her heart giving a jump as Nate's did as well.

"Sam…?"

"Nate..?"

There in front of both the strangers stood the one they had promised to get back home to.

Bodies soon collided as both the young man and woman ran into each other's arms and held each other tightly.

"Oh my god, Sam. It's really you. You're really here." Nate whispered into Sam's neck who clung to him tightly as she repressed a sob.

Sam nodded her head quickly refusing to open her eyes or let go of him in fear that he'd vanished from underneath her.

"Please tell me this is real. Please tell me you're really here." The young woman quietly begged as she pulled back, opening her eyes to see the face of the one she loved up close.

A warm hand fell on Sam's cheek as the shinigami cradled her face and nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm really here, Sam. I just can't believe you are."

Sam gave a tearful chuckle and pressed her lips to his passionately,both sharing a single thought.

 _ **'Thank god I'm not alone anymore.'**_

As the two pulled away from their kiss, a shout came from the peanut gallery.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Ichigo cried out, bring the couple's attention back to them.

"What does it look like, Strawberry?" Sam remarked, quickly regaining her composure and sending a small glare at the orange haired shinigami.

Ichigo just began to stumbled over his words, while Nate chuckled softly, his gaze not leaving Sam.

"Well I think what Ichigo means is, who exactly are you?" The quiet question coming from Chad who had been silent up to this point.

"Oh...Well Im Sam Nicolo, I am a Quincy and was invited to help you guys with this mission by Kisuke." Sam declared, getting shocked faces from a larger portion of the group.

"Wait! You're a Quincy?!" Uryū uttered out in shock at the young woman's impossible statement.

The Quincy woman nodded, forming her bow in her right hand and showing it as proof to the shocked teen. "Yep, see. Quincy."

"Wow, so you are just like Uryū!" Orihime piped in, awe in her tone while Sam dispersed her Reishi bow.

The American Quincy nodded giving the high school girl a smile, "Yeah I guess you can say that, uhh- I'm sorry what's your name?"

Orihime blinked in surprise before breaking into a huge grin, bowing slightly, "My name is Orihime Inoue! This is Chad, the one in the white is Uryū and the other boy dressed as shinigami is Ichigo."

Sam nodded and gave a wave to both of the high schoolers she didn't know before glancing at Ichigo.

"Nice to see you again, Strawberry."

The orange haired shinigami shot an annoyed look at the female Quincy before looking away. "Yeah yeah, whatever Freckles."

Surprised at the random nickname, Sam just shrugged and glanced back at Nate who still had his arms around her waist. Questions ran through both their heads but before anyone else could speak Kisuke interjected.

"Well now that everyone is finally here I will explain the gate."

Silence passed through the group as they hung onto every word Kisuke said. All the information about the trip to the Soul Society was new to the group excluding the two foreigners who just act like they both didn't know a thing. Honestly Sam was paying attention a bit more since she wasn't as well versed in the show's details like Nate. So when she heard that the time limit to make it through was only four minutes, her heart dropped and grasped Nate's hand tighter. The Quincy woman's mind raced as she tried to think how in the world they could make it through the gate safely.

"Go forward." A familiar voice spoke up from behind the group making all heads turn to see the approaching cat.

"Mr. Yoruichi!" Orihime cried out in surprise as she saw the approaching feline.

Yoruichi's gaze fell onto the rag-tag group before drawing to a stop at the couple. It seemed Kisuke was right about those two, the feline quickly thought before continuing.

"Didn't I tell you? The heart and the soul are connected. The state of the heart is crucial. The will to go forward will be your guide." The feline glance at each member of the group as she spoke, "Have no doubt. Have no fear. Do not stop. Do not look back. Do not think of those you are leaving go forward. Those who can do that, follow me."

Heaviness hung in the air as the group tried to process what the feline said except for one.

"You're preaching to the choir! The moment we came here, all of our minds were made up!" Ichigo expressed stepping forward in front of the group.

Yoruichi glanced back at the confident Shinigami boy, her golden gaze focusing on Ichigo.

"Just so you understand,boy...if you lose you will never return to this world."

"Then I'll have to win!" The orange-haired teen responded back instantly without hesitation.

The feline's gaze narrowed at him before darting to the rest of the group, "Exactly."

The six kids and the feline stood in front of the four pillars gate as Kisuke stood by the one side,his gaze fixed on the group.

"Are you ready? Run in as soon as it opens."

The group gave a collect nod as the shop owner along with Tessai began to open the gate. A bright light flashed and distorted shout came from Urahara signaling time for the group to make a run for it. A quick shuffle of feet and the group stumbled into the gate, making their way for the Soul Society.

* * *

 _Well it looks like the big secret that Sam and Nate not only know each other but are in a relationship is finally revealed but be honest did any of you guys figure it out or not see it coming? I hope it wasnt too obvious and dont think its going to become super sappy and cliche cause I promise it will not. Both Sam and Nate will be developed as their own character and only certain moments focusing on their relationship. Also from this point on you will see either small or large changes in the plot caused by Sam's and Nate's interaction in this world. If you catch them all I will give you guys my love and a virtual cookie! See you guys next time!_

 _~SQ_


	8. Chapter 8

"The...THE WALLS ARE COLLAPSING!" Uryū shouted in pure shocking glancing behind him. "THEY ARE CRUMBLING BEHIND US!"

A few from the group glanced back at the crumbling walls before picking up their the two Americans kept their gaze focused as they continued to push forward.

"Damn it Uryū! Focus on running!" Sam shouted back at the Quincy.

"She is right! Don't look back! Run! If the Kōryū swallows us up, we're done for!" Yoruichi reinforced, not slowing down.

Less than a second later, a struggled shout came from the back of the group as Uryū was suddenly caught by the sticky wall, causing the entire group to slow down.

Ichigo glanced back in shock, quickly making a grab for his Zanpakuto, "Uryū?! Idiot! Its that stupid costume you are wearing!"

"Wait! Don't use your Zanpakuto!" The feline shouted at the orange-haired shinigami slower her pace, "The Kōryū entangles all spiritual entities! If you use it, you'll both be swallowed up!"

Before Ichigo could question what he could do, Chad quickly darted over to the struggling Quincy and ripping him away from the wall, tearing Uryū's cape as he did so. The group watched as Uryū was thrown over the large boy's shoulder before he continued to run.

"Good job, Chad! Now let's go!" The Quincy girl shouted, picking up speed once more.

The seven of them began took off once more ignoring the annoyed shouts of Uryū on Chad's back. Within seconds the Quincy's shouting grew quiet before he called out once more.

"Wait guys...SOMETHING IS COMING!"

Eyes darted back to see a bright light emerge from the crumbling walls, sending fear through each person.

"What is that?!"

"It's the cleaner! It appears every seven days! But why today?!" The black feline cried out loudly, "RUN! VERY FAST! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The group picked up to top speed as they all took the feline advice and ran for their lives. The racing bodies tried pushing faster but it became clear they would not be able to outrun the cleaner which also seemed to speed up as well.

"No! It's catching up!" One of them shouted, their voice getting meddling in the rushing sound of the cleaner catching up to them.

Before anyone could noticed, the familiar voice of Orihime cried out from behind sending aa orange blast between the group and the cleaner. The group was suddenly blasted out of the exit and sent hurtling toward the ground.

Another familiar shout was heard from the orange haired girl, as another blast of orange open up in front of the falling group. The panicked screams screeched to a halt as the group landed on the girl's hairpin shield.

"Whoa! If everyone all right?!" The cheerful girl asked eyeing the group who was all flung out across her hairpin shield in dramatic ways.

A collected groan came from a handful of the travelers before they all began to slowly get to their feets.

"Ow… Geez, What a trip…that was worse than I expected." The Quincy boy grumbled sitting up and rubbing his head before pulling out a second spare cape. "I can't believe I have to haul out my spare cape already…"

"A spare cape? Really?" Sam asked getting to her feet and glancing at Uryū, who shot her a look. "What are you? Batman?"

The black-haired Quincy narrowed his gaze at the snickering young woman before glancing at dark haired shinigami who stood closely next to her. The two met each other's gaze briefly only for Uryū darted his gaze toward the surrounding area as the dust began to settle.

"Hey! The dust is settling!" Uryū called out, drawing the gang's attention to the area coming into view.

Seven sets of eyes scanned the small broken down town in front of them that was completely abandoned.

"This...Is the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as he glanced around the silent area.

"Yes." The feline spoke up getting glances from everyone but the two Americans who just continue to stare at the neighboring buildings. "This is the slums district, commonly known as the Rukogai district. It's where souls live when they arrive in the Soul Society. It lies outside of walls of the Seireitei where the shinigami live."

A quiet sigh came from Yoruichi before she continued, "It is the poorest but freest part of the Soul Society."

"Really? It looks deserted..." Uryū expressed, doubt heavy in his voice.

"Hey! Look over there those buildings look completely different!That must be where the shinigami live!" Ichigo exclaimed excitedly as he start to rush toward the area.

The group turned to see the orange-haired shinigami darting toward the nicer part of town, not noticing to the cry of concern from both the foreigners and Yoruichi.

"Wait Fool! Don't get too close! You'll die!" The more prominent voice of Yoruichi cried out, drawing Ichigo to a stop.

Before the shinigami boy could say anything, a huge crash appeared just a few feet behind him cause the group shield themselves from the sudden wave of dust. As the dust settled the group took in the huge site of a ginitatic wall that towered in front of them.

Another thud came from behind Ichigo as a loud voice spoke from overhead.

"It's been awhile...since anyone tried to enter the Seireitei without a travel permit."

All eyes widen as they gazed up at the looming giant in front of the entrance of the gate whose stare was focused on Ichigo.

"At last I have a customer, welcome boy."

 _-BBS-_

Commotion broke out just after the arrival of the Gatekeeper, Jindan-bo, who challenged Ichigo who seemed up for the fight. As the battle began to ensue, the orange-haired shinigami's friends rushed to assist the boy but were forced back by Jindan-bo who declared it rude to interrupt a one-on-one duel. Nervously, his friends stood close by watching the shinigami take up the challenge while the two Americans and the feline watched from afar.

Nate frowned as he watched the onslaught attack Jindan-bo sent down on Ichigo, knowing he would block each heavy thrust of the giant's ax. Honestly knowing Ichigo would win didn't make him nervous. What made him anxious was that fact that soon they'd go up against the whole Soul Society and he didn't want to risk Sam's safety. Distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice his now Quincy girlfriend watching the unsure expressions cross his face.

"Nate…you know he is in there..." The woman quietly voiced her gaze not shifting from the dark-haired Shinigami.

The black-haired young man's gaze flickered to her then back to the fight in front of them, "Yea… I know."

Sam sucked in a small breath before her gaze darted forward as the giant fell to the ground stirring up the dust once more. Silence echoed in the space along with the dust that began to disappear, revealing the scene to the impatience group.

Jindan-bo stood there acting like it was his fault he fell to the ground before proceeded to gloated about taking down Ichigo with his axes. The group watched in slight shock and confusion as the giant failed to notice that both of his axes were completely destroyed above the hilts. A few seconds passed before a strangled cry came from the gatekeeper, surprising a small part of the group by his outburst.

"Um… I don't know what to say but I'm sorry…?" Ichigo interjected trying to condolence the now crying Jindan-bo. "I guess I didn't have to break both of 'em."

"Aw...You! You're a nice guy!" Jindan-bo expressed looking at the orange shinigami with tears streaming down his face. "You and I are enemies but you still feel sorry for me…"

"YOU'VE GOT A BIG HEART!" The giant shouted loudly causing the group to exchange looks. "And look at me...crying over a couple broken axes. How can I call myself a man?!"

Everyone watched him mutter something before bawling loudly once more making everyone jump, "UTTER DEFEAT! AS A WARRIOR AND AS A MAN! I'VE BEEN UTTERLY DEFEATED BY YOU!"

After the sudden declaration the gatekeeper calmed himself, gaining his composure before turning to Ichigo.

"Three hundred years I've been the Gatekeeper of the White Road Gate. I have never lost before. You're the first man to beat me." There was brief pause before he continued, "You can pass! I authorizes you to pass through the White Road Gate!"

Ichigo blinked in surprise being taken back by the man's response before breaking into a grin, "Th-Thanks!"

With that response from Jindan-bo, the rest of the group made their way over to the two by the gate. Quickly the two foreigners made their way forward to finally stand along side with the high schoolers who were exchanging pleasantries with the gentle giant. Nate and Sam stood side by side as they both nervously waited and watched as Jindan-bo moved to open the gate.

All sets of eyes except two watched the Gatekeeper lift the heavy wooden door in front of them in sheer awe. While Jindan-bo lifted the gate, both of the foreigner's' gazes snapped forward to see the approaching figure of someone they both knew.

"Who the heck's that?" Ichigo voiced as he noticed Jindan-bo's terrified silence and the figure as well.

"The Captain of Squad Three, Gin Ichimaru." Jindan-bo responded shakingly, his gaze not leaving the approaching captain.

"Oh no… This won't do." The snake like voice of Gin expressed as he drew his sword and slashed off the giant's left arm before the group could notice what he did.

A small cry came from the group as Jindan-bo's arm went flying back and the wound began to spurt out blood, crumbling the gatekeeper to his knees.

"Won't do at all…" Gin stated in a sarcastic tone along with a sickening grin plastered on his face, "A gatekeeper ain't supposed to open gates."

* * *

 _Well there you have it! The gang has finally made it to the Soul Society and already had their first encounter. The lovely and terrifying Gin has also made his appearance at the end but what do you think Sam and Nate will do about it? Do you think they will let everything play out or do you think they will change the outcome? I know lots of questions to think over so I promise next chapter all those questions will be answered and the fun will continue. Enjoy and see you next time!_

~ _SQ_


	9. Chapter 9

A loud pained cry came the Giant as he collapsed to his knees but still held the door up with his remaining arm.

"Oh my. You can still hold the door up with one arm." The silver haired Captain voiced as he drew closer once more. "You sure are one of the Soul Society's strongest giants."

"But...As a gatekeeper you are a failure."

 _-BBS-_

Gin's gaze darted to the two Americans who haven't exchanged a single word but kept their gaze locked on him. He had a feeling they were far different from the orange haired Ryoka boy who was shouting back at the remaining group.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo ciced his rant turning back toward the grinning Ichimaru, "You know who I am?"

"As I thought... which is why I can not let you pass." The Captain elaborated turning on his heel and walked away from the group.

"Hey where'd you think you are going?" Ichigo called out, a scowl set on his face and confused by the man's sudden actions as he held out the small sword of his. " What are you going to do with that dagger?"

"This is not a dagger..." Gin remarked seriously, drawing to a stop before continuing, "It's my Zanpaku-tô."

Nate watched the silver haired Captain quickly slide back, aiming his Zanpakuto at Ichigo knowing what he was going to do. He knew he needed to do something, something to stop Gin but his body refused to move. The black haired shinigami was ripped away from his panicked thoughts as he saw Sam vanish from next to him and appeared near Ichigo, bow drawn and aimed directly at Gin. Before anyone could blink, Gin thrusted his blade forward sending it hurling toward both Ichigo and Sam.

Sam quickly dodged away from the rushing blade while releasing an arrow toward Ichimaru who dodged the assault with easy. Nate quickly jumped into action, flash stepping his way behind Gin, Zanpakuto drawn in an attempt to attack the Captain. Once again Gin was able to block the unexpected assault with his own blade, shoving Nate back as the gate slammed shut behind them.

The two Americans quickly glanced to the closed gates before focusing their gaze on Ichimaru who was just wearing a playful smirk.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events"

The Captain glanced between the foreigners who had kept their weapons drawn and directed at him. He honestly was surprised these two had made it past the falling gate within record speed and had the audacity to attack him head on.

"Very interesting..." Finishing with the quiet comment Gin turned on his heel and started to walk away from the two, "Well, I'll be on my way."

The Quincy girl blinked in surprise, slightly lowering her guard, "I'm sorry...what? You aren't going to attack us?"

"Don't be silly, I'm wont go up against children." The Captain remarked waving his hand slightly with his back to them. "But here some advice, don't die."

"Bye bye now." At that note, the silver haired Captain flash stepped away leaving the couple alone with a lot of questions.

 _-BBS-_

The two shared a worried look before hearing a crowd of voices approaching the area.

"Shit! We need to hide." The Shinigami expressed sheathing his Zanpakuto and running over to his girlfriend. "Come on, Sam."

The Quincy's gaze were lingered on the place where Gin had just stood before quickly snapping to Nate. Within seconds, her bow vanished and she grabbed her partner's hand, quickly pulling him toward the buildings near by.

"Come on, there is nobody this way."

Nate was taken back by what she said, making him question if she was just guessing or detecting spiritual energy to conclude that direction was clear. As if reading his mind, Sam quickly responded.

"And don't worry I'm sure about it. I can't detect any spiritual energy coming from this direction."

The Shinigami nodded, falling in step with the young woman who quickly pulled him toward a cluster of buildings a few feet infront of them. The two darted into the closest one and barracked the door with a the large boxes that filled the warehouse before growing quiet.

They stood side by side silently waiting to hear footsteps rush past that the never came, making their escape a success. With a heavy sigh, Nate took a step back before let his repressed anger boil over.

"What the hell what that? What the fuck were you thinking Sam?" He snapped at the Quincy, who was taken back by his sudden outburst. "That was Gin Ichimaru! He could've killed you and you rush at him?! What the hell, do you want to die?!"

"He was going to attack us so I shot at him first!" Sam retorted, stepping back and crossing her arms.

"That was stupid! You can't go up against a captain! You are no match for him!" Nate countered back harshly, making the young woman grow even more irritated.

"Well what the hell was I was suppose to do?! Let him stand there and try to kill us? I was trying to end it now so we could help everyone so nobody could get hurt."

Nate frowned at her statement, "I understand you don't want anybody to get hurt but I don't want you getting hurt."

Sam scoffed and looked away,mumbling under her breath, "It too late for that"

"What?"

The Quincy turned and stared down her boyfriend taking in his upset enveloped the couple as they both came down from the rush of emotion. The American Shinigami watched as his girlfriend who made her way to create and sat down.

"Look I-I'm sorry. You are right we should try to save everyone but you shouldn't be so willing to risk your life to do it.I know you understand what I'm saying so let's drop it and start from the beginning and ask. How the hell are you here, Sam?"

The Quincy's gaze snapped to his before looking up toward the ceiling of the room, "Would you believe I fell through a black hole, practically landing on Kisuke and then was suddenly told I was a Quincy? "

Nate blinked in surprise making his way over to the woman and taking a seat next to her.

"Wait you fell through a black hole and got powers too?"

Sam looked at him, shocked by his question but it did confirm one thing for them both. They both got here by some sort of supernatural force and gained spiritual powers. This was something serious they needed to talk about it.

 _-BBS-_

Hours passed and day became night and the Seireitei grew quiet, the action from the day faded away, giving the couple time to catch up. The two discussed their journeys so far, how they both got to this world and why they thought they were here. There was some laughter and some tears as they exchanged tales of their time alone in the world of Bleach. Overall the two grew close once more and both just enjoyed each other's company regardless of the rough time ahead.

Dawn came quickly, leaving the couple surprised by the short passage of time and with a problem.

"So when will the rest of the group arrive here?" Sam questioned, pulling her hair up and out of her face.

The Shinigami sighed as he tried to recall the timeline of the show before answering, "I think they will be here tomorrow morning and early morning at that."

"So we have a full day in the middle of enemy territory before the rest of out group...lovely." The Quincy grumbled, throwing her head back.

"Don't worry, hopefully we can stay hidden until the others get here." Nate explained, watching Sam grumble softly before looking through the crates surrounding them.

He watched from his spot as the Quincy tore through the crates with a single minded purpose.

"Sam...what are you doing?" He questioned after a few seconds.

Sam seem to pay no mind to him as she continued to go through the different crates before stopping at one, she just opened.

"Ha! Found them!" She loudly expressed, not giving her counterpart time to question what she found as she hauled out a pile of black and white cloth.

"Wait are those uniforms?" The shinigami asked getting to his feet and making his way over to the excited girl.

"Yep, now I can go outside and not worry about sticking out like a sore thumb." Sam grinned showing him the uniform which he quickly took.

Nate pulled back the folds of the robes hastily as if looking for something within them. Before Sam could ask what he was doing, he stop. Sam glanced down and saw a pale insignia stitched on the fold he was holding. The black insignia stood out against the white cloth, an arched branch and what looked like four blooms were carefully stitched there. The shinigami's brain raced as he tried to remember which squad was represented by that emblem but it never came to mind.

"Crap. I don't know what squad's uniform this is." Nate grumbled annoyed at himself.

Sam's head tilted to the side, confused by what her counterpart had just said.

"Wait you can tell which squad is which by this symbol?" The Quincy questioned only to receive a deadpan look from the shinigami.

"You never really paid attention to the show, did you?" Nate replied, getting a weak chuckle from Sam.

"You know I'm not good at the trivia like you, baby." Sam expressed before take the uniform, "But anyway let me get this on and we can find out where we are. Maybe you'll remember what squad this is before anything happens."

 _-BBS-_

After the Quincy got dressed in the black robes, the two slowly made their way out of their hiding spot and began to explore the area they were in. The two moved through the semi-empty streets taking in the area and both staying quiet not trying to draw attention to themselves.

"Oi! You two!" A voice called out from behind them, drawing the hidden Ryoka to a stop before turning around.

The two eyed the tall, broad looking shinigami whose attention never shifted from them. The unnamed shinigami's gaze passed over the nervous looking couple before asking.

"You two from the academy?"

"Uhh yes sir. We just started in the last term." Nate spurted out quickly before the unknown shinigami could guess anything.

Silence passed between the three before a hearty chuckle came from the unknown man.

"Well no wonder you were heading the wrong way to the barracks. I remember getting lost my first few times as well. Come on you two, I'll show you the way and we should make it in time for the meeting too." He explained sharing a friendly smile with the two who were taken back by the man's kindness. "By the way I'm Hibiki Yoshirou, the 13th seat in our squad."

Sam glanced at Nate before quickly speaking, "I'm Kazumi Suzuki, sir and this is Sora Hatake. It's nice to meet you sir and thank you for the kind offer to help us."

Hibiki flashed a smile before motioning the two to follow him, "No needs for the formality, now let's go before we are late."

Both Nate and Sam glanced at each other sharing a look of why not before following after the friendly shinigami.

The three walked in silence, making their way toward the cluster of buildings in front of them. The two hidden foreigners kept their eyes open as they both tried looking for a clue to what squad's area they were in.

"Ok well here we are." The kind shinigami stated as he walking them into a fairly crowded room "I need to sit near the front but make yourself comfortable the captain should be here in a minute. Nice to meet you, newbies." Hibiki gave them a wave before heading his own way into the crowd.

The couple watched the kind man walk away before glancing around the crowded room. The two saw several different types of shinigami scattered throughout the crowd but neither saw a familiar face.

"Nate, do you have any idea where we are?" Sam urged in a hushed tone, now getting anxious about the position they were in.

Nate opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a set of hands fell on a shoulder of each the Quincy and the Shinigami causing them to freeze in fear.

"Pardon me." A low gentle voice materialized suddenly behind the couple.

The two slowly turned their heads back to see they have came face to face with a very sincere looking Sōsuke Aizen, Captain of Squad Five or as they knew him as the most terrifying man in all the Bleach series.

Unconsciously, the couple took a step back, their gaze not shifting from the Squad 5 Captain, who gave them a kind grin before moving forward through the crowd.

The normal commotion in the barracks grew quiet as Captain Aizen made his way to the front of the crowd and faced his men.

"Hello everyone, I know there's a lot of commotion about what happened at The West Gate yesterday. Do not worry the Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru has taken care of the situation. As of now there has been no statement from the Head Captain about the Ryoka situation. I'll be sure to inform you all what happens when I know more in regards to it." He explained before turning toward the short black haired young woman who stood by his side, "If you have any concerns about the situation, please address them to Lieutenant Hinamori. That is all, meeting dismissed."

The crowd grew loud once more and began to filter out of the room slowly, dragging along the two shell shocked foreigners. The couple moved like zombies, completely terrified by the fact that they were in Aizen's territory and they both hadn't found out by him.

Feet shuffled as the two made their way out of the barracks, still in a shell shocked haze. The American shinigami was snapped back to reality as he stumbled and fell onto the ground scraping his hand in the process.

Nate blinked as he stared down at the concrete ground for another second his mind finally clearing from the haze and focusing on the stinging radiating from his hands. He need to keep calm and needed to get Sam out of there before something happened bring attention to themselves. The shinigami boy snapped into action quickly getting to his feet before grabbing his still frightened girlfriend by the waist and flash stepping a good distance away from the center of the barracks. He was sure they were near the warehouse they hid in but took the second to worried about Sam first.

"Sam, you need to calm down ok?" Nate whispered to the terrified Sam as her hands clawed tightly at his robes.

He sighed as he took her face in his hands directing her gaze to his, "Sam! Snap out of it. We are far away now and he can't hurt you, ok?"

The Quincy's hazel gaze snapped to his as she searched for the clutch he had.

"I promise you are going to be ok, Sam." His voice lowering to a whisper as he pressed his forehead to hers, trying to calm her down "I'm right here."

Sam stared into his eyes before she released a heavy breath and shut them, her sense of calm coming back. Her voice came back slightly as she gave a nod to Nate, who let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry...I'm better now."

Nate chuckled weakly, pressing his lips to her head, "Good now let's get back to that warehouse and lay low for the next few hours."

A weak smile spread on the Quincy's lips, nodding, "Yeah that's a good idea."

* * *

 _Hey guys so...that took a turn. Not only didn't Sam and Nate get strayed in the Soul Society they already have run into the main bad guy for the next two arcs. AIZEN! Duh duh duh! I know it big surprise right? But now that they are separated from Ichigo's group what do you think will happened? Take your guesses and find out in the next chapter!_

~ _SQ_


	10. Chapter 10

Hours passed after the scene earlier and now, the foreign shinigami sat up watching his sleeping girlfriend. Nate knew that just in an hour or two that the rest of the group were going to arrive and their cover could be blown so he needed to act. He fully believed he should stop Aizen and save the group from the pain yet to come, especially Sam.

His eyes fell on the sleeping Quincy's form as he pondered over his options of moving forward. He knew he if he brought her with him, she could get hurt but if he didn't she would still be at the risk or worse. It was a tough choice to make even after seeing that Sam was pretty skilled with fighting.

His mind flashed back to when Sam attacked Gin with no hesitation but he was stunned with how aggressive she had suddenly become when faced with a battle. Ryūken probably didn't hold back when training her and it showed in the changed of Sam's attitude toward the upcoming battles. Drawing a heavy sigh, the shinigami got to his feet looking down at the sleeping girl once more before pressing a loving kiss to her forehead then going for the warehouse door.

"I'm sorry...but I have to do this. Please be safe and…"

 _ **"I love you…"**_

The sound of sirens rang out suddenly, jolting the Quincy up in a panic state from her sleep. Her gaze darted around and saw that Nate was missing, prompting her to rush to her feet. Her hands quickly fixed her robes as she bursted out on the streets that began to crowd.

"Oh god what is that?!"

"Its stuck in the membrane!"

"What do you think it is?!"

A cluster of shouting came from the surrounding shinigami whose gaze darted to the sky where Sam saw what they were talking about. Above her was a bright orb that seem to hold all the spiritual pressures that were familiar to her. The arrival of the group meant a lot of trouble was Quincy looked around for her partner who was nowhere to be seen. She cursed under her breath,focusing back on the orb that broke open and separated into four bright lights heading in all different directions.

Quickly Sam focused her Reishi into her feet and Hirenkyaku her way toward the closest light. The Quincy raced toward the falling light, trying to sense who exactly she was following and hope nobody was on her tail. As the light grew closer, the area surrounding Sam it was getting emptier and emptier making it good for her. Just as she identified the spiritual pressures, the light landed about a few hundred feet away with a crash.

"Shit." The Quincy cursed under her breath as she pushed herself forward within record time.

The dust was clearing as she approached the to see one of the silhouettes shift into a seating position while the other was still on the ground. Slowly, Sam made her way forward as not to startle whoever was getting up.

"Hey."

The silhouette turned toward her as the dust cleared up, revealing Uryū who had his bow drawn on her.

"Whoever you are shinigami, I would think twice about attacking us." The Quincy boy proclaimed which got him a chuckle in return.

"God Uryū. Calm down." Sam exclaimed, darting forward and stopping a few feet from him.

An expression of utter shock crossed over Uryū face as he lowered his bow looking over the Quincy girl.

"What are you wearing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," The girl responded without hesitation before moving past him to the fallen woman on the ground, "Oh no Orihime."

Sam checked the unconscious girl for any head injuries, trying to ignore the blatant glare on her back. "Ok she is fine but her shoulder is a bit banged up. You got a first aid kit."

The Quincy boy quickly scuffed before pulling out his first aid kit, "Of course I have one. I'm prepared."

He made his way toward Orihime ignoring Sam, who just held her hand out for the kit, "Uryū give it to me."

"No move. I'm trained in first aid." He retorted shoving her gently to get to the still unconscious girl.

"Yeah so am I, now give me the kit."

"Ha I highly doubt that."

"Oh yeah! Well I was, now come on."

"God, you are just like Ichigo." The boy mumbled under his breath not escaping the ears of the girl.

"Like Ichigo my ass." Sam whispered glared at the blacked haired boy who ignored her and wrapped up Orihime as she started to stir.

The two of the paused in their arguing and look toward the orange haired girl who darted up.

"OH NO ICHIGO! CLOSE-QUARTERS COMBAT!" The young girl cried out right before her head collided with Uryū's.

Both of them pulled back in pain while the Quincy woman, held back a small laugh which caught Orihime's attention. She turned her gaze to Sam before grinning widely.

"Sam-Chan! You are ok!" She expressed happily launching herself toward the Quincy girl embracing her into a hug. "Oh I was so worried you and Nate-kun were in big trouble and we would have to save you two and Rukia!"

"Well don't worry Orihime, we were fine." Sam chuckled hugging her back lightly only for Orihime cling slightly at the pain in her shoulder.

"Ow…"

"Sorry, when you fell you got hurt so Uryū patched you up." The Quincy woman mentioned, glancing toward Uryū who just nodded.

"Thanks Uryū! Do you always carry bandages with you?"

The Quincy nodded before glancing toward Sam who got to her feet, he wondered something, "Where is that shinigami...who was your...umm boyfriend?"

Sam frowned,looking away, "I don't know...he was there last night before I went to sleep but he was gone this morning. I think during the commotion we got separated but I can't sense him anywhere."

Silence passed between the three of them before a small sigh came from Sam, "I'll find him but first let's get you two into hiding before anybody comes by to find out what that sound was."

The two nodded before following Sam who directed them where they could hide. The three of them unaware of someone step out of the shadows behind them.

 _-BBS-_

Nate darted through the barracks of Squad Five looking for the spiritual pressure of his target. It had already been a few hours since the secondary group arrived and got separated but since then he lost his target.

"Gahh why the hell is this place so big?" The shinigami boy grumbled as he drew to a stop on a roof near the barracks.

He surveyed below and saw most of the members of this squad were try to locate the Ryoka like the rest of the Seriteti. However, he still couldn't find who he was looking for in the crowds. Giving a deep sigh, Nate sat down on the roof and looked back toward the direction of the warehouse.

He was still torn on his decision but knew now there was no going back. If he got Sam involved a lot more could happened then what he first anticipated. Nate turned his gaze down to the sea of black bodies once more only to freeze when he saw the speck of white he was looking for. Quickly he tried to hide his spiritual energy once more and followed after the Squad Five Captain, Sōsuke Aizen.

 _-BBS-_

"Oh crap…" Sam sighed glancing down at the shinigami filled street below them, "It looks like they have the whole area closed off."

"So that means you can't get us back to the warehouse you were hiding at?" The Quincy questioned looking at the ombre-haired girl who shook her head.

"Yeah we are going to have to get you two shinigami uniforms another way." The American explained watching the few shinigami below leave the area.

Before any of them could move or speak another set of footsteps along with a heavy spiritual pressure raced their way toward the group causing them to duck down in terror. The heavy footsteps drew to a stop right in front of the group and was followed by a loud groan.

"Blast! Another dead-end!" A loud booming voice declared with a loud voice striking a chord with Sam.

"You have no sense of direction, Kenny." A high pitched childlike voice, responded to the mammoth of a person.

"SILENCE! It was your hunch that brought us here!" The loud voice retorted before grumbling once more, "Forget it! We're going to the next place!"

"Aye-Aye Sir!" The child replied back just as the heavy footstep moved away and the heavy spiritual pressure leaving with them.

"They're gone." Orihime peeked her head up over the side of the roof along with Uryu and Sam who both gave a nod.

"Yeah…"

The oranged haired girl stood up and glanced back in the direction of where the shinigami ran off to, "They seemed strong but they didn't notice us."

"They are probably like Strawberry, who is strong but sucks at detecting people's spiritual energy." Sam explained getting to her feet and glancing at Uryu, who seemed to stare at her before turning away.

"Well we're here but which way now?" Uryu questioned looking over the area around them.

"Hey, what about that way? I see something that looks like a tower way over there." Orihime expressed pointing in a direction that made both the Quincys turn toward her.

Both of them froze as they saw a looming figure appear behind the unaware Orihime, ready to attack. The two quickly vanished from Orihime's view, one grabbing the girl and moving her away from the dangerous stranger while the other remained unseen.

"Oh…" Orihime looked up at the dark haired Quincy who held her and was glaring at the large shinigami in front of them. "Thanks Uryū. I'm okay."

Uryū nodded slightly his gaze not wavering from the enemy, "All right."

He knew he needed to attack this guy before he had a chance to attack Orihime once more and it seemed that Sam took the chance to run away. Uryū knew a Quincy should never be one to run away and this clearly spelled it out for him, that she wasn't a true Quincy.

"Ten!" Cried out the enemy shinigami who dramatically motioned to them, "Your time for regret is up!"

"Yeah and your time for fighting is up!" A familiar voice called out from behind the large shinigami.

"What?!"

The shinigami turned around revealing the missing Quincy who stood there bright blue bow at the ready and glare fixed on the enemy. Her expression completely harden and changed from the sassy yet bubbly girl who they were coming to know.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy." With that she released her attack and sending two arrows toward the shinigami at lightning speeds. Piercing and shattering the man's saketsu chain and hakusui soul sleep instantaneous, rendering the man unconscious.

The three stood silently for a moment as the man landed with a thud before the Quincy girl sighed then dissolved her bow into Reishi once more. Sam ran a hand through her hair before sending a grin toward the two onlookers.

"All done! You two ok?" Sam inquired walking over to them as they glanced at the fallen shinigami quickly.

"Wow! Sam-chan that was so cool!" Orihime expressed cheerfully giving a smile, "Thank you!"

The American chuckled weakly, shaking her head, "No need to thank me, it was nothing really. Uryū should get your thanks he saved you from that man's attack."

Orihime smiled, glancing toward her friend who just had his gaze on Sam before looking away, adjusting his glasses.

The orange haired girl shift her gaze to the fallen man, a frown passing over her face.

"Is he dead?"

Sam looked toward the man in question then shook her head, "No he isn't dead. But I shattered the source of his spiritual powers so he won't have them when he wakes up."

Orihime frowned giving a nod then turned her wandering gaze to Uryū who seem to already know what Sam was talking about.

A quiet scuff came from the dark haired Quincy turning the girl's attention to him as he spoke.

"This battle is over...shall we go?"

Sam and Orihime gave a nod as the man turned away from them. His mind flashing back to the fight he just witnessed, he was completely blown away by the skill level the foreign woman possessed and he wanted to know how.

How was she that skilled and who exactly was her teacher? Uryū had those questions and even more to ask the American woman and he was going to get his answers from her tonight.

* * *

 _Hey Guys,_

 _So we are into the actions, Nate and Sam have both went their own separate ways and are facing there own challenges. Nate has tried to take on the task of confronting Aizen on his own but will his efforts be for nothing or will it work? Plus what will Sam have to say when Uryū decides to ask her questions, will she tell him the truth or will she keep her connections with Ryuken secret? Tune in next week to find out._

 _Oh and I wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time and read Bleach: Bonded Souls, We have surpassed over 600 views which may not been a lot be a lot for some stories but it's a lot for me so Thank you everyone! I appreciate it from all off you. THANK YOU!_

 _~SQ_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys so...I know I didn't post last week and I am so sorry about that. I had a hectic last weekend with driving back and forth from my grandparents house to my boyfriend's like every other day. But anyway enough of me chatting away , stay tone at the end of the chapter for a little sneak peek of the future chapters. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

Time passed slowly while the American shinigami followed the soon to be traitorous Captain around as he went among his day. Nate stayed to the shadows and kept his spiritual pressure hidden as he trailed behind the unaware Captain.

From what Nate observed Aizen was really not doing anything too suspicious. All day the Captain just wondered around the barracks of Squad Five sometimes alone or sometimes with Momo but to say the least, it was boring. The American shinigami got bored very quickly following him and kind of wished he stayed where there was fighting.

As night fell Nate watched Aizen make his way to the heart of the barracks once more and turn in for the time being. Sighing to himself, the American shinigami perched on the adjunct roof of the barracks with his gaze focused on the Captain's door. He knew that Momo would show up soon and stay the night there before Aizen went off and started his plan. Taking a seat, Nate hoped he would be able to get to him before trouble started and maybe stop the inevitable.

 _-BBS-_

The trio of Ryoka made it through the rest of the evening and were lucky to make it to a place to hide for the night. As the girls set up makeshift beds for them, the dark haired Quincy kept watch. Once the beds were made the female Quincy turned toward Uryū.

"Hey Uryū, we are finished. Why don't you and Orihime rest up and I'll take the first watch?" She suggested, flashing the Quincy a smile. Uryū just stared blankly at her before turning away.

"I'm fine, I'll sleep later." He retorted quickly,making Sam just shrug and tell Orihime to take the chance the sleep.

The high school girl gave her a nod before glancing at Uryū, who still had his back to them. She had a feeling that Uryū was uncomfortable with Sam and that fact that she was a Quincy so maybe some time alone the two could work it out.

Sam waited till Orihime laid down before she approached Uryū and took a seat next to him. The dark haired Quincy looked at her in confusion before he faced forward once more. He knew that now was probably the time to get his questions answered.

"Who exactly are you?" He asked making the young woman cock an eyebrow and look at him.

"I'm sorry what?" She remarked in shock.

"You heard me, who exactly are you and why are you really here?" Uryū repeated his gaze now on the puzzled young woman.

Sam felt a knot grow in her stomach before she answered, "I'm here to help you guys rescue Rukia. Is that so hard to understand?"

The Quincy boy adjusted his glasses before continuing with his interrogation.

"Yes, you don't even know her so why risk your life to save her?"

A sigh came from the woman who shifted her body toward him, "Well why not? I mean I met her once and she was nice to me and vice verse. Plus its kind to help people you don't know. Also Kisuke asked me to help and I owe him."

Uryū frowned, what did she mean she owed that hat and clog shinigami shop owner and what did that have to do with her connection with that boyfriend of hers. He narrowed his eyes before changing the subject once more.

"How did you become a Quincy ? As far as I know I was the last known Quincy until you showed up, so who taught you to be one?"

The American girl was taken back before she look away not wanting to remember her training. "It's none of your business, Uryū."

"Yes it is since I'm the last Quincy so tell me." He pressed on, causing Sam to get annoyed.

"You aren't the last Quincy anymore, so stop acting so stubborn." Sam snapped, getting to her feet, "I understand you have trust issues with people mainly with your dad but don't push them on me."

Uryū's blood ran cold as he caught onto what she said getting to his feet as well, "...How do you know about my relationship with my father, Sam?"

Sam froze in fear, she had slipped up and now was caught red handed. She needed to get him to trust her and she knew mentioning his father would break whatever they could have. Quickly she turned to the door and mumbled, "I'm going to patrol the area, stay with Orihime."

And with that she was gone in a flash, leaving Uryū alone with even more questions and less trust.

 _-BBS-_

Nate tried holding his head up as he sat across from the housing of Captain Aizen. Momo had arrived hours ago and at this point the foreign shinigami had assumed the lieutenant had fallen asleep, leaving Aizen to be the one awake.

Nate sighed as he glanced up noticed the sky began to lighten, it was approaching dawn. He needed to make his move soon but if he attacked now, Momo would get involved and he wouldn't be able to keep her from getting hurt.

The sound of a sliding door opening pulled his gaze away from dawn and down to his target. There was Captain Aizen exiting his housing quietly, making his way to go get started on faking his death. Nate quickly got into the position to follow him when Aizen suddenly disappeared from his gaze.

"What?" Nate exclaimed in a hush voice before he felt a heavy presence right behind him.

"Why what do we have here?" The recognizable voice of Aizen echoed behind him.

 ** _"Hello, False Shinigami."_**

Before Nate could even process that comment from Aizen, his vision went black and he collapsed to the ground.

The soon to be traitor smirked softly before looking toward the East Holy Wall where he needed to be. Giving a final glance back at the unconscious shinigami boy, knowing he wouldn't interfere anytime soon then flash stepped off to start his plan.

 _-BBS-_

A bone chilling scream jerked the American shinigami awake, bring Nate to his feet in a hurry. His gaze darted around until it fell in the direction of the heart breaking scream.

"Shit...it started..." he whispered quickly, rushing off knowing that soon shinigami would be swarming the barracks.

Nate flash-stepped away from the barracks as fast as he could, and raced toward the white tower which was only a few miles from where he was now. As he entered the surrounding areas, he drew to stop sensing a familiar spiritual pressure approaching him from behind.

"Hey you! Hold up!" A voice called out causing the American shinigami to draw his Zanpakuto and turn on is heel to face the unknown intruders.

A flash of orange quickly drew Nate to his sense as he tucked away his Zanpakuto and jogged over to the familiar trio. He identified Ichigo right away by the orange hair and his spiritual pressure, the other two accompanying him were a bit harder to identified until he saw their faces. The taller one with the bandana and the permanent scowl on his face was clearly Ganju and the crowing small shinigami was Hanatorō.

"Hey, you're Freckles's boyfriend...uh...Nate right?" The strawberry remarked as he drew closer to the American shinigami who just gave a deadpan look.

Nate gave a sigh before nodding and glancing at the two 'strangers' then back to the orange haired shinigami, who broke out into a small grin.

"We were worried you two got in huge trouble after we got separated, I knew I had to save Rukia but I didn't think I would have to save you guys too." Ichigo chuckled softly, glancing behind Nate and noticing that the Quincy girl wasn't with him. "Hey where's Freckles?"

The American shinigami swallowed the nervous lump that appeared in his throat before looking away, "We got separated when that sphere broke through the barrier...I've been looking for her but honestly I'm not the best at picking up on spiritual pressure."

Ichigo made his move to respond only for a loud groan come from Ganju as he made his presence known, "Gahh who cares, yo Kurosaki who is this chump anyway?"

A grumble came from Ichigo before he snapped at the older man, "If you listened Ganju! You would've heard me! IDIOT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT STRAWBERRY?!"

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY! IT'S ICHIGO AND YOU ARE BEING AN IDIOT!"

"Uhh I don't think this is a good time to fight, it might draw somebody here." The quiet shinigami voiced softly, not being heard from either of the shouting men.

A grumble came from Nate, as he quickly pushed his way between the screaming idiots.

"Knock it off! You are going to get us noticed if you two continue." The American shinigami remarked, sending a glare between the two of them.

The two men grew quiet before the orange haired shinigami sighed, looking away, "Nate is right, we need to get back on track and save Rukia."

Ganju gave a stubborn sigh while he glanced away, "Fine whatever! Let's move out then."

The remaining trio nodded before they all charged forward heading toward the tower, unaware of the set of eyes, who had finally spotted them.

Within the first few steps they took, an insanely heavy spiritual pressure was forced upon the bodies of the Ryoka. A spiritual pressure so powerful that Nate was able to deduce who it was in mere seconds,drawing him to a brief stop and have a name fall from his lips.

"It's Kenpachi..."

Quickly Nate rushed forward toward Ichigo, ignoring the surprised looks he got from Hanatarō and Ganju.

"Ichigo we need to run! That's a Captain's spiritual pressure." The American shouted as he drew to the front of the group.

The orange haired shinigami looked at Nate utterly shocked and confused, "Are you kidding me? This is a Captain's pressure?! But it's so intense."

He just nodded in return, glancing back at the two others who were trying pushing forward.

"Listen, we have to find cover before the enemy finds us so let's go!"

The group nodded quickly before trying to go forward and ignore the crazy pressure bearing down on them. Unfortunately before they could get any further, Hanatorō collapsed, drawing Nate and Ganju to stop in their tracks.

"What the hell are you doing?" The irritate Shiba clan member shouted at the fallen young shinigami boy.

Nate watched him mumble and apologize as he was hauled up onto Ganju's back with ease. The American shinigami turned back toward Ichigo when without a warning a rough voice spoke up between them.

"Is it you two?"

Both sets of brown eyes landed above them on the roof where the large figure of Kenpachi sat glaring down at them. Nate froze, his blood had run cold as he stared up the 11th Captain who was just sending them a sickly smile. He knew this man was scary in the manga but this was just insane, he felt like his chest was going to collapse just by the spiritual pressure he was releasing.

"What's the matter? Are you two just going to stare at me?" The voice of Kenpachi asked as he seem to materialize behind the stunned shinigami.

Unexpectedly Nate felt like a sword was trusted through the center of his throat,  
resulting him to gasp in shock and grab at his throat only to see there was no wound. His terrified gaze darted to Ichigo, who was in the exact same position as him but was grasping at the center of his chest. The sound of panicked pants came from the two of them until the Captain spoke up once more.

"Which one of you is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The orange haired shinigami glanced at Nate before he slowly began to turn to face the enemy.

"How do... you know my name? Who are you?"

A chuckle came from the shinigami Captain, "Oh so it's you...didn't Ikkaku tell you?"

Nate watched Ichigo turn and slowly followed his lead as he came face to face with Kenpachi whose gaze was fixed on his strawberry haired friend.

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad Eleven." He introduced himself as he broke out into a murderous grin before continuing, "I am here to kill you or die."

* * *

 _Well guys, there is the end of chapter 11, what will happen with our heroes? Will Sam be able to reconnect her trust with Uyrū? Is Nate ready to help Ichigo to take on Kenpachi? All these answers and more will be answered in the future, so strap in and get ready for next week's chapter!_  
 _... ok so I know that was cheesy and I am sorry about that I like to make you guys laugh... which is why I'm probably not a comedian haha. Any who, enjoy the small snippet below of what is to come and I will see you guys next week!_

 ** _*BBS*_**

 ** _"Im showing my true form."_**

 ** _Ichigo barely blinked as he watched the figure of the feline grew and stand on two legs. Completely taken back by the sudden revelation, he barely noticed Nate who had his gaze focused in the opposite and was completely flushing. As the sudden smoke cleared, Ichigo came face to face with the naked figure of Yoruichi, who just held a smirk on her face._**

 ** _"You truly look surprised. Not that I blame you most people believe I am a male because how I sound." She snickered crossing her arms over her chest glancing quickly at the American shinigami who was still looking away._**

 ** _"People are so naive. Revealing my true form is always a delight people act like fools." The former feline explained before she knelt down and next to the uncomfortable boys._**

 ** _"So if Nate hadn't be able to get you here, I would've used this device." Yoruichi explained pulling a strange device out of nowhere._**

 ** _Before she could go into more detail both the boys exploded in rage and irritation, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"_**

 ** _*BBS*_**

 ** _Sam suddenly snapped out of her flashback as a familiar voice and spiritual pressure materialized behind her. Instantly she drew her bow and took a step back to see the approaching figure draw to a stop about a few feet away._**

 ** _"It looks like you took my advice and didn't die, well done." The figure remarked stepping into the light cast by the moon, giving Sam the chance to see the invader._**

 ** _A breath got caught in Sam's chest as she spotted the silver hair that reflected the moon. It was Gin Ichimaru and the Quincy quickly pushed her nervousness away creating an unreadable expression on her face._**

 ** _"It's you." She declared raising her Reishi levels to a intimidating level._**

 ** _*BBS*_**

 ** _The American shinigami was successful in injuring the Lieutenant and this allowed him to jump back creating distance between them. Nate knew he needed to make his move now or he would lose his chance. Letting out an internal sigh of anger, he gripped the hilt of his Zanpakutō tightly before raising it forward, one last thought crossing his mind._**

 ** _'He is so going to kill me if he find out.'_**


	12. Chapter 12

Silence hung in the air as both Nate and Ichigo stared down Kenpachi, who still held a sickening grin and his glare focused on them. Nate knew that, Ichigo was suppose to have this fight but it seemed like Kenpachi was interested in him as well. This made him question if he could even go up against someone like Kenpachi when he froze going up Gin, who was also a Captain.

The man's heavy pressure that hung in the air surrounding the group and only seem to grow more intense as he drew closer.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi questioned, coming to a stop a few feet away, his smirk falling slightly. "I told you I'm here to kill you or die."

"Well, if you have nothing to say..." His grin grew once more, shocking both of the shinigami once more, "Shall I begin?"

As in if unison, both the shinigami made a grab for their Zanpakuto only to stop when two figures behind them caught their attention.

"Ganju! Hanatorô!" The strawberry shinigami shouted, turning his attention away from the now frowning Captain.

Nate however darted his gaze between Ichigo and Kenpachi as Ichigo was listening to Ganju yell at him for not paying attention.

"HEY!" A sudden loud young female voice popped up from behind the large shinigami Captain, "HE'S DROOLING KENNY!"

The American shinigami's gaze darted over to Kenpachi only to see a pink blur make it's way over to him and gently land on his shoulder.

"WOW! That guy must be scared of Kenny!" The young pink haired girl expressed, "Poor Guy."

Nate quickly shifted his shoulder, now feeling the small girl's presence which he completely forgot about until she landed on him. His slightly annoyed gaze stayed on the girl before glancing at Ichigo, who was just as confused as he was.

"Ichigo, listen to me." The American Shinigami spoke up finding his voice once more, "I'll get Ganju and Hanatorô out of here, you take care of this guy and once they are clear of his spiritual energy, I'll be back to help you."

The orange haired shinigami glanced back at his two fallen friends then gave a nod to Nate. "That's a deal get them away from here."

Nate nodded, sheathing his Zanpakutō and turn toward the fallen guys only to draw to a stop as Ichigo continued.

"But... after you get them safe and near Rukia, you go find Sam. Got that?"

Surprised by the random change in the plan, he nodded knowing regardless he was going to come back and help. Accepting his nod, Ichigo kept his gaze on Nate as he picked up Ganju and Hanatorô and took off, allowing his to turn his attention back to Kenpachi and the pink haired child.

 _-BBS-_

Feet raced as the American Shinigami took both Ganju and Hanatorô away from the battle that now began behind them. After a few minutes, the Shiba member came to and start to grumble drawing Nate to a stop.

"Good, you're awake." The American noticed, putting Ganju down on his feet while readjusting the still knocked out shinigami.

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Ganju grumbled standing tall and sending his gaze over the unfamiliar shinigami.

"You two passed out cause of Kenpachi's spiritual pressure. Ichigo is back there fighting him off, and you two need to go and save Rukia." Nate explained, glancing at Hanatorô then back at Ganju who was scowling at him.

"Tch, as if I'd pass out cause of spiritual pressure. You have to be lying." He retorted crossing his arms and looking away from Nate.

Nate sighed loudly, "Listen, Ganju. You need to take Hanatorô and go save Rukia. I'm going to help Ichigo fight Kenpachi back there."

The stubborn man glanced at the American Shinigami who seemed more then determined to help that orange haired brat and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, give Hana here. I'll go save that girl as long as you promise to make sure that orange haired brat stays alive." Ganju remarked taking Hanatorô off Nate's back and glancing at Nate who gave a small chuckle.

"I didn't know you cared about Ichigo that much."

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND GO HELP OUT CARROT-TOP!" He angrily retorted to the shinigami, who turned his back to him.

Nate held his snicker back as he nodded, "Fine Fine, I'll go make sure Ichigo is alive just get Hanatorô out of here and save Rukia for us."

Ganju kept his gaze on the boy's back before rolling his eyes, "Fine, now go."

Both men quickly darted in opposite directions, making sure they both reached who they planned on helping in time before anything else could stop them.

As Nate drew near to where he knew the battle was, he felt a sudden wave of spiritual pressure that came rushing over him. He jumped from his spot and raced to the top of one of the buildings only to see that a surrounding building beginning to collapse to the ground from an explosion of some sort.

"Holy shit..." He mumbled as he stared in awe at the collapsing building, "That must be Kenpachi...so that means that-"

He was cut off suddenly when another blast of spiritual energy came from the same direction, practically disrupting the area. 'Shit', he cursed, knowing exactly what was going on and how he need to get out of the blast area.

He darted back about five buildings only to turn and see the one he had been standing on had collapsed to the ground in the huge spiritual blast. Within in seconds of the blast, his vision become obstructed by dust and debris making it harder him to make his way toward the center of the blast.

Just as he landed beside the fallen Ichigo he saw the retreating figure of the pink haired Lieutenant carrying an unconscious Kenpachi away. The American watched as the two disappeared into the distance before he turned his attention to Ichigo, who was in really bad shape.

"Oh god, Ichigo. You were suppose to be better than this." Nate expressed,gently rolling the injured shinigami over.

"Well for what it's worth, I have to say he did pretty well considering he is alive."

Nate's gaze darted toward the new voice which appeared beside him and was surprised to see Yoruichi perched there.

"Yoruichi!" He expressed in shock and also relief knowing that the feline would help them.

"Yes, enough with the shouting, now grab Ichigo. We must go." The feline explained,looking over the American boy who quickly followed her order.

"Now follow me and don't trail behind." She demanded as she got to her paws then glanced back at the boy. "You can use Shunpo correct?"

Nate nodded, making sure that Ichigo was secure on his back along with his Zanpakutō.

"Good. Let's go then, we must hurry." Yoruichi commanded, shunpo away with the American shinigami on her tail.

The two companions flashstepped their way through the heart of the Soul Society and to a spot where there was secret location that the feline only knew of. Yoruichi drew to a stop at the hidden entrance of her long forgot hide-out on the side of a cliff and quickly wedged herself inside, leaving Nate stuck outside of it.

"Damn it, Yoruichi let us in." The American boy grumbled as he looked at the entrance finding a way to peer inside.

Within seconds of his complaint the door was pushed open to reveal a surprising sight.

"Hold your horses." The naked human female form of Yoruichi expressed as she held the door open.

Nate froze, completely floored by the fact that Yoruichi had transformed and hadn't even thought of covering up. He felt his face flushed as he averted his gaze and rush in with Ichigo while the former feline closed the door behind him.

"Good lay him down and I'll start first aid." She directed making her way over to the two boys.

Nate quickly followed the first part of her order, then threw a hand up in front of her and drawing her to a stop.

"What are you doing?" The nude woman questioned, completely confused by the American boy's gestures.

Nate quickly swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and kept his gaze to the floor, "Put on some freaking clothes please. It's not right to be walking around naked, let alone do first aid. I mean what if Ichigo wakes up, you will probably just shock him back into unconsciousness."

Taken back by the boy's reaction to her nudity and not the fact that she had been a woman the whole time, Yoruichi just rolled her eyes and quickly pulled on some spare clothes that she had hidden there years before.

"There happy?" She remarked making her way over to Ichigo, ignoring the sigh that the American boy gave. "You act like you never seen a woman naked before."

Nate's glare snapped to her as he began to retort her comment only to be cut off once more, "Geez I'm kidding. Calm down and help me make sure that this idiot doesn't die."

With a small sigh, Nate nodded before following Yoruichi's instructions and the two of them began to patch up Ichigo quickly.

Once the main wounds were wrapped up and Nate seem to be able to do the rest on his own allowing to Yoruichi stepped back and took her cat form once more. She felt better in this form for the time being since it help hide her spiritual pressure a bit more. Now since Ichigo was in the clear for the time being, she turned her attention to the American shinigami boy whom she knew nothing about.

"So your name is Nate, correct?" She inquired never really getting a chance to ask him his name.

The dark haired shinigami nodded and gave a small sigh, "Yea, Nate Jagarnauth."

The feline gave a nod before narrowing her gaze on the boy who was just looking at her confused.

"Tell me, why in the world did you go after that Captain at the gate?"

Nate blinked surprised but the question, he thought it would of be pretty obvious that he only darted into the battle because Sam was. Nervously, he sighed and looked away, rubbing his head, "I jumped in because of Sam...she is my girlfriend and I had just found out she was here with me and safe... then she jumped forward and attacked Gin with no hesitation. Also the gate started to fall I knew I couldn't leave her to be stuck in the Soul Society all by herself so I jumped forward."

Yoruichi seem to analyze him as he spoke, only for her to nod and understand where the boy was coming from.

"That's very honorable for you to do that. But I hope the both of you know it was a very stupid thing for you to do. You two could've died, none of you are capable of going up against a Captain even Ichigo was barely lucky enough to come out alive."

Nate frowned, looking toward the feline, "Yes but we made it out fine and look at Ichigo, he's alive. I'm not going to feel regret for what I did, so don't make me feel like I should be."

The feline blinked in surprised at his snippy remarked before bring up another important question, "Sam...where exactly is she?"

Tension quickly filled the air as Nate felt a lump grow in his throat and his heart skip a beat as he recalled his abandonment of Sam. As he tried to stumble an excuse, a pained grumble came from the sleeping body of Ichigo giving him an out.

Yoruichi turned her gaze to Ichigo, noticing that the American boy was not going to answer her question. She wondered if he had left the Quincy girl intentionally to go and do something, that make get both of them into trouble.

Giving a sigh, the feline made her way toward the stirring orange haired shinigami, "Finally awake huh?"

Ichigo glanced to the feline, not noticing the American boy just to the opposite side of the cat.

"Mr. Yoruichi!" He expressed happily following her with his eyes, "I'm glad you are alright."

The feline gave a chuckle before taking a seat next to the American boy who Ichigo just noticed, "I'm in better shape than you, you should thank your friend for getting there before I did."

Ichigo's gaze fell on Nate, who flashed him a small smile and a wave of his hand, "Hey Ichigo."

A frown set on the young teenager face as he stared down the American boy, "You came back for me?"

Nate nodded before looking away and sighing, "Yes I did and if I didn't you probably be dead so don't even start."

Angrily Ichigo sat up and started to go off, "BUT WHAT ABOUT SAM?! SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU ARE LEAVING HER TO FEND FOR HER-AH!"

The orange haired boy cringed grabbing his now bleeding wound, trying to ignore the rush of pain.

"You fool! If you get worked up like that you will reopen your wounds." Yoruichi shouted pouncing on Ichigo's forehead, making him fall back down.

"But he should- He choose to save you. If you weren't found right away you would've died, Ichigo." The feline interrupted him once more sending a glance toward Nate who just seem to glance away in angry.

"Besides, she is fine along with the rest of your friends. They have all fought battles that they can handle and I can reassure you that Chad is fine as well, injured but not dying."

Ichigo's gaze stayed on Yoruichi before jumping to Nate who met it, leaving him to look away.

"Listen, I'm sorry ok... it's just-Ichigo I understand you don't need to explain it." Nate remarked before looking back at Ichigo with a small smile which he reflected.

Silence sat between then for a second only to have Yoruichi cough to get their attention.

"Good, now that you two have made up, I have to say that it was very lucky that this was in your pocket, if it hadn't been you would have been cut in half." The feline explain holding up the now particular destroyed Hollow mask by her side.

Both of the boys look over toward the cat to see the mask and react to the appearance of it in their own way. While Ichigo was shocked by the mysterious appearance of the the mask, Nate on the other hand just stared at the cracked mask. He knew that mask was actually connected to his hidden hollow powers and that eventually the hollow would take control.

"What? That was in my pocket?" Ichigo asked reaching from the broken mask, making both Yoruichi and Nate glance at Ichigo in surprise, one being false expression then the other.

"What?...You didn't know you had it on you?" The feline questioned her suspension of the mask creeping up a bit more.

"Well... I heard that thing saved me when I fought with Renji yesterday." Ichigo sighed looking it over, "So I wanted to keep it as good luck but Hanatorô insisted that I throw it away...I chucked it into the underground waterway."

Nate and Yoruichi quickly exchanged a panicked glance as Ichigo continued to go on about Hanatorô abuse mindedly.

"I wonder how I got it back, I'm sure I threw it away..."

"Wait...I'll hold onto it Ichigo." Yoruichi spoke up lowly at first, getting an interested glance from the American shinigami.

Ichigo frowned at the sudden demand from the feline and glanced at Nate who was also staring down the mask he held.

"But I just got it back...DO AS I SAY AND GIVE IT TO ME ICHIGO!" The cat boomed making both boys jump in response to her sudden outburst.

Slowly, he handed the mask over to the feline who was still intently focused on it. Nate on the other hand was glancing between both Ichigo and Yoruichi know that soon she would transform back.

"You know Mr. Yoruichi you are pretty awesome." Ichigo mentioned changing the subject and focusing on the feline.

"How so?" She spoke up glancing at the orange haired teen.

"This place is crawling with Captains, but you don't have a scratch on your body also you and Nate were able to get me undetected." He mentioned with a small smile.

"Well it wasn't so hard since I was in my original form." Yoruichi explained glancing toward the American boy whose gaze was focused on the ground.

"Huh...your...original form?" Ichigo asked completely confused by the feline's sudden answer.

"Yes I kept it from all of you." She expressed before facing front toward the two boys. "Well I guess there is no point in hiding it."

 _ **"Im showing my true form."**_

Ichigo barely blinked as he watched the figure of the feline grew and stand on two legs. Completely taken back by the sudden revelation, he barely noticed Nate had his gaze focused in the opposite and face was completely flushed. As the sudden smoke cleared, Ichigo came face to face with the naked figure of Yoruichi, who just held a smirk on her face.

"You truly look surprised. Not that I blame you most people believe I am a male because how I sound." She snickered crossing her arms over her chest glancing quickly at the American shinigami who was still looking away.

"People are so naive. Revealing my true form is always a delight, people act like fools." The former feline explained before she knelt down and next to the uncomfortable boys.

"So if Nate hadn't be able to get you here, I would've used this device." Yoruichi explained pulling a strange device out of nowhere.

Before she could go into more detail both the boys exploded in rage and irritation, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

The former feline blinked in surprised at the similar reaction before flashing a smile, "Oh sorry about that."

"I haven't wore clothes in a while." She explained as she made her way over to the pile of clothes she had left there from before. "You two are such prudes,Have you never seen a naked girl before?"

Nate grumbled and glanced away, blushing deeply, "I am not a prude, so get over the fact neither of us want to see you naked."

"Yeah what he said." Ichigo mumbled keeping his gaze darted to the ground.

The woman laughed, "Where your sense of humor? You two are such bores. Are you sure you wouldn't want one last peek?"

"GOD DAMN JUST PUT CLOTHES ON ALREADY!" The two shinigami shouted in unison once more before glancing at each other then away.

Yoruichi laughed again before putting on her clothes once more then making her way over to the flustered boys.

"Now as I was saying, This device allows to fly when a shinigami puts their Reishi into it." She explained displaying the object only to hand it over to Ichigo.

The orange haired teen glanced at it then back to Nate who also had his gaze focused on the strange device.

"You change form...heal wounds and have strange gizmos..." Ichigo started softly sending a look to Nate then looked to the dark skinned woman, "Ms. Yoruichi who exactly are you?"

The woman sent a look between the two boys before a sudden spiritual pressure emerged disturbing the scene between them.

"What the...Whose spiritual pressure is this?" The dark haired shinigami asked, looking up toward the ceiling over the cave from where the pressure was coming from.

"IT'S HIM!" Ichigo explained jumping to his feet and heading toward the cave entrance.

"It's Byakuya Kuchiki and It's coming from the Repentance cell." Yoruichi quickly said to the American shinigami, who got to his feet as well only to turn his attention to Ichigo.

"Wait- Ichigo! Where are you going?!" She shouted as she started to run after Ichigo who briefly turned back.

"Ganju and Hanatorô were heading there!" The orange haired shinigami shouted before turning forward, " If I don't go, who's gonna to save them?!"

The two others just stared at him before he summon his spiritual pressure into the flying device and taking off breaking the wooden cave door off as he did.

"Shit! ICHIGO!" The former feline cried as she raced over to the cliff edge and watched the teen shinigami disappear into the distance.

Nate followed on her tail and stood behind her only to see Ichigo for a second before disappearing over the cliff.

"Damn it. That fool." She grumbled before turning and grabbing Nate by the collar, "Don't you dare think to follow me, I'm going to save that idiot's sorry ass, so stay put"

The American shinigami flinched before grabbing her hand and pulling her off of his collar, "I know, you can't carry two of us when you Shunpo, so I know to stay put."

Yoruichi was taken back at the boy's comment, how in the world did a kid like him know that and how did it affected her when she need to Shunpo. Narrowing her eyes, she stared down the shinigami boy who just met her gaze, "How do you know that?"

Suddenly Nate recalled his slip up and glanced away rubbing his neck trying to figure out a reason for why he'd know why.

"Uhh I kinda just guessed... but why does that matter, you should go help Ichigo before he gets his ass kicked and don't worry I'll stay here." Nate grumbled, looking away trying to ignore the stare Yoruichi was giving him.

Quickly he felt her spiritual pressure vanish as she left without another word and left to go save Ichigo from doing something too stupid. He drew a sigh as he made his way back into the cave and grumbled about how much of an idiot he was and slipped up. Nate knew now all he had to do was wait until Yoruichi got back with Ichigo and then Bankai training would start and with that...the finale would soon begin.


	13. Chapter 13

As evening took over the Seireitei a handful of battles came to a close while other had just began. Sam was able to sense the battles throughout the entire day as she tried relocating her friends. Giving a sigh, she glanced down recalling what exactly happened the previous night.

 _The Quincy woman knew that she had made a mistake when it came mention Uryū's father to him but in her displaced angry, she snapped. She should've been more cautious when approaching Uryū, just because she was a Quincy now means he wouldn't of been so welcoming to her. Sam sighed as she drew closer to the warehouse where she had left Orihime and Uryū, knowing she would have to give the Quincy an answer to his question._

 _Unfortunately as she stopped right outside of the warehouse door, she failed to notice the lack of spiritual pressure inside. Opening the door, Sam was greeted with an empty space and no sign of her fellow comrades. Panic suddenly spread through the Quincy girl as she darted around the empty space in hopes of finding some sign of them. After no avail she was left with one more option, slowly she reached her sense of to search for the familiar spiritual pressures. Time slowed as she struggled to find the one Quincy and human signature within in the muddle of shinigami that surround the area. She unfortunately came out empty handed, leaving her to let out a cry in frustration at the situation she was in._

 _Releasing her hold of her spiritual detection, the Quincy girl grumbled and kicked one of the nearby boxes that was scattered among the warehouse. Sam should've know that Uryū would convinced Orihime to leave her and take off so they could get a head start on saving Rukia. Letting out a heavy sigh, Sam took a seat on the floor and placed her head in her hands._

 _'Fuck I'm such an idiot for believing that he would just trust me right off the bat...and since I've been trained with his father is going to cause even more tension between us.' Sam thought, resting her head back to stare at the ceiling just as dawn began to creep in._

 _Today was a new day and she needed to keep herself hidden again once more so that when the time would come she could save the shinigami girl and hopefully avoid another encounter with Captain Aizen._

Even though Sam knew it was a new day it came to an end before she could even cover too much ground. The Quincy girl grumbled as she stealthily made her way through the barracks of whatever squad she was in right now. Knowing if she was stop by anyone she wouldn't be able to lie her way of why a "Squad 5 member" would be there.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she felt a spike in a very familiar Reishi. Her gaze darted toward the direction where the spiritual pressure was coming from as a name fell off her lips.

"Uryū...?" She whispered, drawing to a stop, "Why the hell is his spiritual pressure of the chart?

The sudden spike of his Reishi lingered for another minute or two before it suddenly dropped off the map making Sam rush her way toward him.

"What the hell did that idiot do? His spiritual pressure is just practically vanished... could he be seriously injured and what about Orihime?' She asked herself as she drew to a stop to catch her breath.

She panted softly as she rested her hands on her knees her eyes falling onto the simple designs of the Reishi gloves she had on. Quickly her mind jumped back to when she had got the gloves as she regained her breath.

 _"Ms. Nicolo , well isn't this a nice surprise." The over excited shop owner expressed waving his fan toward the approaching Quincy girl._

 _Sam gave a small wave as she held her pack over her shoulder, she had left Ryūken's hospital earlier that day knowing she was going to the Soul Society just the next evening._

 _"Hi Mr. Urahara. How have things been?" She asked as she stopped in front of the shop with a small smile._

 _The shop owner's eyes narrowed on the girl before he broke out into a cheerful grin, "Aren't you so sweet for asking, why don't you come inside and we will have some tea and discuss things."_

 _Sam nodded and flashed a smile before following the exiled shinigami inside and to the back room where tea was already set up. The two took a seat across from each other and began to talk to each other casually until Kisuke brought up an important question._

 _"So how'd the training go with Ryūken? You learn a lot about being a Quincy."_

 _The girl blinked in surprised,setting the tea down and looking away, "Well it went...well but I still seem to have an issue with Reishi control. I mean I can form a bow and fire but for much stronger attacks my Reishi control isn't completely in sync."_

 _Urahara looked over the girl before quickly getting to his feet and whipping his fan out of nowhere once more._

 _" I might be able to help you with that. Wait right here."_

 _The blonde haired man disappeared from the room quickly, leaving Sam completely confused by the man's sudden actions. A few minutes passed before the man came back in with a pair of gloves in hand that confused the young woman._

 _"Here these are made of out a material that will allow you to control the Reishi around you with ease. They should be able to help you keep your Reishi in sync with your attacks." Kisuke explained handing the gloves over to Sam who took them completely surprised by the man's sudden gift._

 _"Oh...Thank you but why are you giving these to me... I mean you barely know me." The Quincy girl explained running her gaze over the gloves. There were white fingerless gloves that have a simple blue cross of the top, which symbolizes the fact she was a Quincy. Funny it's like he knew she needed them..._

 _"Consider it an investment." He stated hiding his face once more behind his fan, "Plus we can't have you going to the Soul Society with unstable Reishi, can we now?"_

 _Sam glanced at Kisuke before giving a nod then sending the shop owner a smile._

 _"Well Thank you . I really appreciate it."_

 _ **"My my, isn't this a nice surprise."**_

Sam suddenly snapped out of her flashback as a familiar voice and spiritual pressure materialized behind her. Instantly she drew her bow and took a step back to see the approaching figure draw to a stop about a few feet away.

"It looks like you took my advice and didn't die, well done." The figure remarked stepping into the light cast by the moon, giving Sam the chance to see the invader.

A breath got caught in Sam's chest as she spotted the silver hair that reflected the moon. The Quincy quickly pushed her nervousness away, creating an unreadable expression on her face.

"It's you." She declared raising her Reishi levels to a intimidating level.

Captain Gin Ichimaru seem to give a chuckle before speaking up, "Oh my, what a face. You actually look quite scary."

The Quincy woman gritted her teeth together at the comment the smug man gave her, her hands never loosen on the string of the bow.

"What no witty remark? Ain't you just a bundle of fun?" Gin playfully joked toward the woman whose gaze narrowed again.

He seemed to be trying to get under the woman's skin and so far it was to no avail.

"What happened to that boyfriend of yours? He didn't get captured, did he?"

As the sly captain expect this comment cause a harsh reaction from the Quincy as she snapped at him.

"As if he is stupid enough to get caught by the likes of you!"

A smirk grew on the man's face as his tactic seemed to work, "Well then it's a shame, he wouldn't be here protect you."

The silence from the Quincy soon turned into a dry chuckle as her expression grew darker.

"It is a shame...for you because now I don't have to hold back." At the end of those words an on slaughter of arrows raced toward the 3rd Squad Captain, who dodged them with ease.

Unfortunately, the silver haired Captain disappeared from the woman's gaze, causing her to stop her assault to find out where he vanished to. Suddenly she felt the spike in spiritual pressure come from behind her, turning she quickly shot an arrow at the now approaching Captain and which much luck it gaze his cheek, drawing blood.

The sudden cut caused Gin to jump back away from the woman who continued to hold his shocked gaze. He was surprised that she had managed to predict where he was going to appear and the fact she even got a scratch on him.

"My, look what you have done to my face." The Captain remarked, finaling drawing his Zanpakutō much to the woman's surprise.

"Trust me by the end of this, your face won't be the only thing that I have cut." Sam retorted, quickly darting her one hand into her robe to pull out what looked like a small metal hilt. Reshi, in the form of light began to draw in toward the metal hilt forming a thin long blue blade.

"Hmmm? And what is that? I never seen a Quincy use a sword before."

Sam smirked as she loaded into her bow, her aim still on the slightly confused Captain, "This is not a sword. It's an arrow."

Before she could release it, her target vanished once more only to appear directly in front of her; his sword clashing with the arch of her bow. Panicked, the Quincy tried to release the high advance arrow only to be stopped by Gin. He grabbed the arch of the bow and yanked in downward resulting in the arrow to land in the ground by their feet.

As Sam's gaze fell to where the arrow had planted itself, she failed to see that tip of Gin's blade aimed at her.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Rang out just before Sam's terrified gaze fell on Gin's.

Unlike before the Quincy couldn't escape the extending blade and was meet with the excruciating pain of his Zanpakuto piercing her lower abdomen. As quick as the blade extended, it returned to its original size, allowing the woman to jump away from the smirking Captain and grab the bleeding wound.

"You bastard." Sam hissed at him, grinding her teeth while trying to push back the pain.

"Whoops, it seems I may have gone a bit over board." The smirking Captain claimed in a mocking way. "He won't be happy with me."

The Quincy's face twisted from pain to confusion at the man's statement.

"He?"

Gin's smirk grew as his gaze shifted directly pass the young woman, "Isn't that right, Captain Aizen?"

Sam's stomach dropped as she quickly whipped around to see the man Gin called out right behind her.

The Captain's glasses reflected the moonlight, making it hard to decipher where he was actually looking but by the sickening smirk he wore, Sam knew he was looking at her. Before she could even speak Aizen took the opportunity to flash-step in front of the fear stricken woman.

"Goodnight, Shudo Quincy." With those words, a sharp pain was felt on the back of Sam's neck and her world fell to black.

The silver haired Captain stared down at the unconscious bleeding woman whom he just knocked out before looking to Aizen.

"Well that was fun, she has a lot more spunk than I thought." Gin stated, his hand going toward the bleeding cut the woman had given him.

Aizen's gaze stayed on the Quincy before he turned back toward the circular building behind him.

"It seems so."

* * *

 _So... Uh Hey Guys!_

 _I'm back for my random 3 week break and as a surprise I am giving you guys not one but two new chapter as an apology for the random disappearing act I've pulled. This will also probably the last time I update for a while because I am moving to a new apartment soon and wont be able to post for the next weeks. I promise thought when I come back I will post an exciting new chapter and maybe a bit of a filler chapter where everyone goes to the beach! Let me know if that's something you guys would like to have and enjoy this action filled update until the next time!_

 _~SQ_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone, I know it has been a very long time since I have updated and I'm sorry. I was moving and then my area was hit by a hurricane so I had lost power for several days and was stuck inside for days. Anyway here is a brand new and action filled chapter for you to enjoy! Be sure to stay till the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Simultaneously three of the four gazes darted up as a familiar spiritual pressure became extinguished. Nate scrambled to his feet as his face visibly paled, he knew that spiritual pressure and he was terrified that it had vanished.

"Wait, was that-Yes I have to go." The American shinigami expressed cutting off Ichigo after as he darted toward the exit.

"Wait Nate!-Ichigo get back to training! I'll take care of this!" Yoruichi interjected as she followed the panicked shinigami boy.

Nate flash stepped up to the entrance of the cave only to be stopped by a hand the fell on his shoulder.

"Nate hold on."

The shinigami's confused gaze fell on Yoruichi before he shoved her hand off his shoulder and his confused gaze turned to a glare.

"HOLD ON-HOW CAN I HOLD ON?! SAM'S SPIRITUAL PRESSURE JUST VANISHED AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO HOLD ON!"

Yoruichi's gaze hardened as she stared at the boy who was visibly shaking with anger and fear.

"Are you finished?" She asked him, not giving him time to respond before continuing, "I was just going to say Sam's spiritual pressure vanished in the direction of the center of a large compound near the barracks of Squad one. Be careful, if you get caught there then you won't be able to help her."

Nate stared down Yoruichi before giving a swift nod then quickly flash stepping out into the night.

 _-BBS-_

Hours had passed, night had turned to dawn, dawn into mid-day and Nate had no be able to locate his girlfriend at all. Exhausted and worried for Sam, he continued to push himself in order to find her.

A shaky sigh came from him as he drew to a stop on top of one of the many rooftops he had passed earlier. His weary gaze searched around the similar areas as he had felt the many pressures there but not Sam's.

The American shinigami turned his gaze to his left where he suddenly felt a huge release in spiritual pressure that was unfamiliar to him. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight to his left. There about a mile or so out, there was a huge black spare that encased the top of a building. Nate's heart sped up as he realized he was seeing Kaname Tōsen's Bankai.

His attention was quickly ripped away as a body flew right past him and crashed into the adjacent roof. Shocked, Nate turned toward the fallen shinigami only to see it had been 3rd seat of Squad Eleven, Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"Shit." He cursed, feeling the presences of who the fallen shinigami had been fighting, appear behind him.

"Shinigami, address yourself." The stranger ordered at the foreign shinigami .

A blank face fell upon Nate as he kept his gaze downward and his back to the newcomer. He knew that if the fallen shinigami was Yumichika then the stranger had to be none other the Shūhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of Squad Nine.

"Tell me, have you seen a girl with brown hair that fades to blonde, freckles and hazel eyes anywhere...she might have been injured." He asked Shūhei, who was taken back by that answer. "Please...I need to know if you have."

Silence came from the Lieutenant for a second or so before he spoke up, "I don't believe I have, now tell me who you are."

Sighing, the American closed his eyes, "I'm sorry I don't have time for this."

As he went to flash step away, his path became blocked by Shūhei, who jumped in front of him with his hand on his sheathed Zanpakutō.

"I can't let you leave until you identify yourself. We are under a war time order, and if you do not identify yourself I will attack you as if you are one of those Ryoka." The Lieutenant ordered, his suspicions about the boy beginning to grow.

The boy stayed silent, his gaze still facing downward; he didn't have time for this he needed to find Sam but it seemed that Shūhei wasn't going to move without a fight. He repressed his angry and grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakutō, his glare darting up to the stone face of the 9th Lieutenant.

"I am one of the Ryoka, and you are going to regret getting in my way."

 _-BBS-_

The sound of metal clashing ran throughout the small area where the two shinigami were fighting. Nate pushed Shūhei back with his blade effortlessly before jumping back himself, so far the fight wasn't too intense for him and he was able to stay on his feet. Shūhei so far on had resorted to using his Zanpakutō and not utter one word of Kidō, which was odd for his character.

The American Shinigami had a feeling soon the Lieutenant would turn to using Kidō instead of releasing his Shikai. Just as that crossed his mind, he watched as Shūhei raised his free hand and aim it toward him before muttering some words.

"Bakudō # 62, Hyapporankan."

Suddenly a blue, light rod appeared in the Lieutenant's hand, before he propelled it toward the surprised shinigami boy.

Nate focused on his flash step as the rod splitted into multiple ones that were flying toward him at an incredible rate. While dodging each projectile, Nate quickly muttered an Kidō incantation before pointing his forefinger toward a shocked Shuhei.

"Bakudō 61,Rikujōkōrō."

At those words, six beams of light came rushing toward Shūhei quickly immobilizing before he could react. The Lieutenant was stunned, ' _How in the hell would a Ryoka knew Kidō? Let alone an advance Kidō like Rikujōkōrō .'_

Shūhei's glare feel on the young boy who already seemed exhausted using the Kidō. Nate held back his pants and he tried to recite the one high level Hadō, Hichi had taught him.

Unfortunately the American Shinigami fail to notice his fluctuating Reishi affect the Kidō hold off the Lieutenant. Shūhei on the other hand, took advance of the weakening Kidō and quickly broke from it, shocking the boy.

"Shit!" Nate cursed as Shūhei flash stepped his way in front of him and brought his blade down, cutting Nate's shoulder.

A quick hiss of pain came the Ryoka boy as he quickly reacted by landing a punch in the man's gut before jumping away. The punch barely held the Lieutenant back as he came rushing toward him once more. Nate effortlessly blocked his attack before he drew his blade down toward Shūhei.

The American Shinigami was successful in injuring the Lieutenant which allowed him to jump back creating distance between them. Nate knew he needed to make his move now or he would lose his chance. Letting out an internal sigh of anger, he gripped the hilt of his Zanpakutō tightly before raising it up, one last thought crossing his mind.

 _'Kensei is so going to kill me if he find out.'_

 _ **"Imitate Kurai Kagami, Tachikaze"**_

Wind began to envelope the shinigami boy as his Zanpakutō began to warp and transform. Nate glanced over at Shūhei, seeing he was completely stunned by the sudden release of his Shikai. Not taking any chances, Nate jumped into action and releasing Tachikaze's attack. The American boy slashed the air toward the direction the Lieutenant who finally snapped out of his shocked state but it was too late.

The air blades slashed the air next to Shūhei before exploding and sending him flying into the closest structure, injuring him in the process.

Shūhei struggled as he got to his feet, blood rushing down his right arm from the larger gash now in his shoulder.

"H-how could that Ryoka have his Shikai..." the Lieutenant asked his gaze falling onto the boy who made his way toward him.

"Let's just say I borrowed it from him...and if he knew he'd kill me." Nate explained glancing down at the small combat knife looking Zanpakuto before looking at the injured Shūhei.

The man's stone expression melted away as he come to realize what the boy had been saying about his idol.

"You mean he is still alive...?!"

Nate paused before turning his gaze down, damn it he had said too much. Quickly the Ryoka boy raised the smaller blade and came down with a less powerful strike which sent Shūhei back once more.

Nate watched as the injured Lieutenant tried to get on his feet once more only to fall to the ground completely out of the count. Giving a heavy sigh, the American Shinigami released his zanpakuto, changing it back to its original form.

"Now I can find-" he abruptly stopped as he saw the world around him begin to spin.

"Oh fuc-" He cursed as the ground suddenly became the last thing he saw before it went all black.

 _-BBS-_

Dark grassy hills swirled all around the shinigami boy as he darted straight up from his slumber. His dark gaze fell on the dark and gloomy surroundings before he let out an audible sigh.

 _"You know you really over did it, kid."_

Nate got to his feet not even turning to face the voice, he knew very well and kinda was annoyed with.

"Yeah, well I needed to end the fight to find Sam." He grumbled, taking a few steps forward in the grassy field.

 _"Well being unconscious isn't going to help you with that you know."_ The lingering voice sarcastically stated.

"Yes, yes I know. I shouldn't have used his Shikai yet, it's takes too much energy from me-blah blah blah."

The voice gave a dry chuckle before continuing _, "I forgot how much of a condescending dick you can be sometimes, kid. Maybe I shouldn't have told you my name so soon."_

Nate drew to a stop, his blood running cold at that response. He darted his gaze over his shoulder to the lingering the spirit of his Zanpakuto that just stood an arm's length away in the taller grass.

"You don't mean that, Kurai. If you did, you wouldn't of let me use that shikia right now."

Nate stared down Kurai, his dark blue water like hair flowing behind and around his face as he lowered the blank white mask from his face. A black liquid shadow traveled down the zanpakuto's body revealing more of his light grey skin, the white armor breastplate and shoulder caps that sat on top of his navy-grey robes. Most of his palette consisted of blues and grey expect from his eyes that were a piercing gold and always seems to produce a golden mist that flowed from his eyes and linger around his face.

Silence came from the Zanpakuto spirit before he turned away and waved his arm over his shoulder at his master.

 _"True kid but I think you need to stop worrying about that and find that girl of yours."_

"What do you think I was doing? I was about to go find her when you- _Ah ah ah I won't finish that statement if I were you. And kid..."_

Nate stopped sending a glare toward Kurai before his head turned around and flashed the shinigami a large knowing smirk.

 _ **"I think it time for you to wake up."**_

Nate jolted upright once more, his body and head aching from an aftershock that just shook the area. Panting, the boy glanced around and saw that his former rival was still unconscious across from him and hadn't been the source of the aftershock.

"Fuck..." he cursed as he slowly got to his feet and scanned the area.

For the most part the battle had died down except for the one that seem to linger nearby. Grumbling and cursing some more, Nate forcefully flash-stepped his way onto the closest rooftop and set his sights for Sōkyoku Hill.

As his gaze fell onto the area, he felt a small aftershock come from the hill that felt vaguely familiar. Should he go check it out or should he continued to look for Sam whose Reishi still hadn't shown up on his radiator. Without even debating about where to go, he made his way toward Sōkyoku Hill the one place he had yet to look.

As he started to move forward he drew to a quick stop as a voice filled his head.

 **"All Captains, Lieutenants and seated officers of all the 13 court squads and all the Ryoka."**

Nate's blood ran cold as he took in the voice of Isane Kotetsu, the Lieutenant of Squad Four as she began to explain what he, himself already knew. Turning his gaze toward Sōkyoku Hill, he knew he was the closest one to the two trapped up there and had the feeling that if Sam wasn't there now she would be heading there after this message.

Nervously the American Shinigami took a deep breath before he began to go faster toward the looming hill.

His heart jumped as he drew near the hill and began to feel an overwhelming sense of dread creeping up on him along with several familiar spiritual pressures. Just as he began to reach the top, the American shinigami was suddenly pushed down by two incredible and unknown spiritual pressures. Struggling, he darted his gaze up to see a brief glimpse of a humongous samurai which disappeared within an instant.

"Shit thats..." Nate was at a loss for words when the edges of a black box came into view.

Fuck... that was Hadō 90 and by the looks of it, it meant that he was going to be too late if he didn't rush. Nate knew he couldn't risk hesitating so with a huff, he pushed what little spiritual pressure he had into his flash step then began to race toward the center of the chaos.

As he drew closer, he saw the scene in front of him come more into focus. Aizen was walking away from a falling Sanji and toward Kaname who held Rukia by her red collar while Ichigo and Renji both were lying on the ground, practically lifeless. Before he could analyze the entire scene, he drew his zanpakuto ready to attack when a blade landed against his.

The American shinigami was shocked as he pressed his blade against the smaller one. The shocked boy's gaze darted up to the owner of the blade and it honestly didn't surprise him.

"My look what the cat dragged in."

Annoyed, Nate shoved his blade roughly against Gin's which pushed him back. The silver haired Captain held a amusing smirk that just annoyed Nate even more.

"Gin."

The American shinigami's attention darted behind the smirking Captain to Aizen who stood there with an unamused stare and a hand around Rukia's collar. Nate's gaze snapped to the terrified girl's gaze before falling back at Aizen's whose stare never wavered.

"Yes Captain Aizen?"

The American shinigami watched the traitorous Captain's gaze narrow slightly before he spoke up.

"Make it quick."

Gin's smirk seem to widen even more as he stared down the American boy.

"Of course Captain Aizen."

Nate's adrenaline spiked as Gin's blade exanded at him this time without him even saying his sword's name. The boy's instinct took over as he dodged the extending blade within the knick of time. The American needed to get closer to him to avoid the long range attacks but Gin wasn't letting that happen.

Everytime Nate made a move to get close to him the extending blade would push him back further as he avoided. Seeing an opening to his left Nate dashed forward only for the smirking Captain to materialize in front of him. Surprised by the appearance he jumped back but not before Gin's blade pierced his right side.

"Oh my, if I recall that's the same spot I got on that little girlfriend of yours."

Nate stumbled, clutching his bleeding side as his surroundings drew to a stop as he heard Gin.

"W-What... you fought Sam?" The American asked, worry and panic rising in his voice as his mind tried to process the idea of Sam fighting this guy alone.

"Oh yes. In fact it was just last night, -oh you wont looking for her, were you?" The 3rd squad Captain mocked at the boy whose eyes grew wider.

"Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" He demanded his heart racing fast with every lingering second. He was so close, he needed to find where she was or else-

 _ **"She's dead."**_

The American shinigami's world drew to a halt as those words rang out among the silence.

"What..." The words fell to his lips as the boy's body slowly fell to his knees, not evening noticing Gin's blade embedded into his abdomen once more.

"As I said, she is dead." Gin repeated, twisting his zanpakuto further into the American's body.

"It was pathetic too, she barely could hold her own." He mocked, pulling his blade out roughly causing Nate's right side to get ripped open.

A struggle cry of pain came from the shinigami, his zanpakuto falling to the ground along with himself.

"You're lying..!"

Gin stalked over to the fallen boy, who struggled to hold himself up.

"What point would I have to lie?" The smug Captain questioned, drawing to a halt in front of the boy.

"She is dead and if I'm correct it's your fault, leaving her all alone."

Nate's glare grew darker as he painfully stared up at the smirking captain. The American grinded his teeth and tried to hold back his pure rage for Gin. He refused to let Gin tell him that it's his fault he got Sam killed or if she was even dead.

"Might as well as allow you to join her, what do you say?" Gin remarked, aiming his blade down toward the fallen shinigami boy.

His body froze at that, he refused to let himself die not until he knew she was safe...she had to be...Sam had to be safe.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly something buzzed through the air over Nate and grazing Gin's face before planting itself into the ground. The silver haired Captain jumped away from the fallen shinigami, ignoring the blood that began to pour down his cheek.

All gazes snapped to what was in the ground before turning to find the source of the arrow.

Silence took over as all eyes fell on the small figure that emerged from the surrounding woods. A swelling Reishi poured from the figure, who stepped out of the brush.

Nate's heart felt like it could burst as he took in the very tattered, beaten and over all bloody form of his girlfriend, Sam.

* * *

 _ **Soooo, there was a big cliffhanger for you guys after my long break and I hope you don't hate me for it. I will hopefully be back next week with the return of this story and if I am not I am sorry ahead of time. See you next week!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Silence took over as all eyes fell on the small figure that emerged from the surrounding woods. A overwhelming Reishi poured from the figure who stepped out of the brush.

Nate's heart felt like it could burst as he took in the very tattered, beaten and over all bloody form of his girlfriend, Sam.

- _BBS_ -

A small smile appeared on the American shinigami's face as he stared over at Sam. His eyes graced over her, pausing on the blood stain on her right abdomen before stopping on her face. His smile fell slightly as he took in the dark expression that graced the features of her beautiful face. He had never seen her look like that and he has seen her mad before but this was beyond angry...this was fury.

"How surprising, you aren't dead." Gin spoke up, drawing the attention back to him. "My, what a lie to get caught in."

Sam suddenly vanished from view, making Nate's heart jump in panicked before he turned his gaze up and saw her in the air with her bow drawn.

Before he could call out to her, an onslaught of arrows came crashing down on the spot where Gin stood. Much like their earlier fight the arrows failed to reach their target as Gin flash-stepped out of the way and out of Sam's sight.

Quickly she landed on her feet beside of her fallen boyfriend, only to stop Gin's blade that came rushing at her from the side. Pushing the front of her bow against the short blade, she met the smirking Captain's gaze.

"Seems like you got yourself in the same predicament once again." He mocked her, reaching for her bow with his free hand...

"Not quite."

...only to grasp at air.

Sam took a step back causing the blade to come falling forward along with a slightly surprised Gin.

Nate watched in awe as he saw her hand dart into her torn robes and pull out a long blue blade, swiping up at an align toward the falling Captain.

The blade inched closer and closer toward the Captain when Gin vanished from the Quincy's view. Panic raced through the Quincy as the blade cut through empty air, failing to cut the Captain once more.

Suddenly the hot burning of a blade and a loud concerned scream reached the Quincy's senses. A scream of pain came from her as she fell to her knees dropping the empty metal hilt down beside her and painfully landed forward on her hands.

"That was almost too close...won't you say?" The sly Captain mocked, cleaning his Zanpakutō off of the Quincy's blood before kneel beside the panting injured girl.

Sam's glare darted to the smirking Captain before she began to cough up blood that began to fill her lungs.

"Maybe this time you will stay dead."

The Quincy's glare narrowed just as her arms gave out and she collapsed completely onto the ground. Sam's gaze turned to the distressed face of her boyfriend who was lying right near her.

"Sam... stay awake. I swear to god if you don't stay awake I'll kill you." Nate demanded, his attention completely focused on the Quincy girl.

A weak wet chuckle came from the girl as she cracked a weak smile, "Idiot... I'm not going to die I promised I'd make it back to you."

"Oh what sentiment you two share."

Both weary gazes darted to Gin who still was kneeling and smirking between the both of them.

"Gin."

All three heads turned over to the brunette Captain whose gaze bore into them. While the battle between the three went on it seemed that Aizen have move forward slightly with his plan but now he wanted them to finish.

The silver haired Captain stood up, turning his back to the two injured foreigners, "Sorry about that Captain Aizen. I got carried away."

Aizen's gaze narrowed at him before glancing over the two injured intruders and the ryoka boy.

"I'm sorry, where were we?" The traitorous Captain turn his gaze down to the terrified shinigami in his hand. "Oh yes... Rukia Kuchiki."

"After that I faked my death and stayed hidden inside." He began again, pulling the helpless girl beside him.

"We knew that your Ryoka friends might rescue you." Aizen gaze fell on the several fallen Ryoka on the ground before continuing, "There are only two ways to remove a foreign object from a soul."

"The soul can be made to evaporate by a super high intensity thermal disruption, such as the Sôkyoku...or the Soul composition can be tampered with."

The group watched as the Captain due to a stop and began to retrieve something from inside his robes.

"If the execution failed, I needed a back up..." the small canister in his hand reflected the light as he withdrew it, "So I consulted the underground assembly hall's great archive, which contains all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society."

The air grew tense as Aizen raised the hand with the small canister into the air and pushed the button on top, "I studied every detail of Kisuke Urahara's research there. He had developed the technology for implanting a foreign object into a soul so I suspect that the secret to removing it would be hidden there as well. And..."

The tension grew heavier as a soft buzzing began to emanate around Aizen and Rukia. Suddenly six sharp wooden posts emerged surrounding them in a circle. Energy buzzed around the border of the circle as well as the free hand of Aizen who stared down at Rukia with a small smirk.

"This is that secret."

"No!" A collective shout of concern and protest was heard from the three still conscious Ryoka as they helplessly watched.

In horror the three of them watch as Rukia had Aizen's hand forcefully through her chest. Silence hung in the air as Aizen slowly pulled his hand back from her chest dropping Rukia in the process but was clearly holding something.

"Amazing...something so small..." Aizen expressed just loud enough for the group to hear as the pretense of the experiment began to vanish.

 _ **"So this is the Hôgyoku."**_

Nate and Sam shared a panicked and pained glances before they turned their attention back to Rukia who still seem to be alive.

The two of them watched as the gaping hole in the young girl's chest completely vanished and Rukia looked like nothing happened.

"Hmm so the soul remains unharmed...amazing technology." Aizen commented slightly amused before picking Rukia up by the collar that put all the Ryoka on edge, "unfortunately you are no longer needed."

The tension grew heavier as the Fifth Captain turned to his right hand man, "Kill her Gin."

Both the Americans struggled to reach the retreating sly Captain in an attempt to stop him but they both were simply too injured. Panicked they all watched as Gin aimed his Zanpakuto at the helpless girl before extending it.

"Shoot to kill...Shinso."

In a flash the blade dashed forward toward Rukia, only until a split second before she vanished from Aizen grasped and was in someone else's arms.

The group's gaze all snapped to the new comer who was a just as beaten and bloodied as the rest and was holding Rukia in one arm while the other held the blade that had pierced his abdomen.

"Byakuya...!" Rukia stated staring up at her injured brother in pure shock.

The Quincy and the Shinigami held back their silence cheers of happiness for Byakuya and tried to focus on the scene begin to unfold in front of them.

Everything became a mess as one after another, Captains began to appear around them and the traitorous Captain who just seemed unamused.

"Damn..." The American Shinigami whispered under his breath as he watched the scene in front of him.

As he turned his gaze toward his girlfriend he saw she beginning to struggle even more with the wounds she had gained and the looming pressures that surround them both.

"Sam hang o-" Nate got cut off as a large yellow beam of light shot down and encased Aizen before following suit with Gin and the quiet Tōsen.

All eyes darted to the sky to watch in horror as it was ripped open and a void of black and white filled the space. The American shinigami's heart leapt as he stared up at the looming Menos Grande in horror.

Panicked his gaze snapped to Sam who was seemed completely paralyzed at the situation and whose gaze had not left Aizen. More chaos broke out as all the Captains started to try to stop Aizen and the other two but it was frutil until one voice reached the traitors' ears.

"Have you fallen Aizen?" The long white haired Captain questioned, his glare set on the ascending man.

"Don't kid yourself Ukitake." Aizen spoke his condescending glare fixed on all on the ground.

"No one ever stood on top of the heavens. Not you or I or the gods."

The man's hands moved toward his glasses removing them as he continued, "but the unbearable vacancy of heaven's throne ends now. From now on..."

The glasses broke in his hand while he pushed his hanging hair out of his face then looked down at all of them.

"I will stand up at the top."

Aizen's gaze narrowed at the soul reapers as the rose higher, "Goodbye Shinigami..."

As the group reached the hands of the Menos, Aizen's gaze fell on the three Ryoka who were still struggling to stay alive.

 _ **"Goodbye Ryoka children. You three were interesting for humans."**_

With those last parting words the hole in the sky slammed shut and the heavy tension dissolved quickly into worry.

Chaos resumed once more as the some lingering Captains and Yoruichi rushed over to help the injured until Squad Four could arrive.

Nate wasn't surprised when the feline lady darted toward Ichigo first but was shocked when he saw the long white haired Captain make his way toward them. The American boy turned his gaze toward Sam and felt his panic spike even more as he saw she had her eyes closed and seemed unresponsive.

"Sam...? Sam!"

"Is she your friend?" Ukitaka questioned and he knelt down beside the bleeding Quincy.

"She's my girlfriend. Please tell me she is ok."

"You should worry about yourself too kid." A new voice injected, caused both of the men to turn and look at the new comer.

Nate was shocked to say the least while Ukitake, glanced at his friend Shunsui before focusing back on the injured girl.

"Come on let's get you sitting up." The Eighth Captain said slowly helping the young shinigami boy sit up.

Slowly Nate sat up with Shunsui's help of course, but the whole time he kept his gaze on Sam. He watched Ukitake carefully pressed his hands against Sam's still bleeding back wound. He torn his gaze from her and glanced at Shunsui who was still knelt beside him.

"Why are you helping us? We are Ryoka." He asked honestly, surprised they would even help being Captains and all.

"You are children who shouldn't have fought as much as you did for our mistakes." Shunsui stated giving the Nate a soft smile.

"We may be shinigami but we aren't heartless." Ukitake piped in as he sent the boy a kind smile.

Nate blinked in surprise at that response, it definitely wasn't it what he was expecting. He lowered his gaze before creaking a weak smile of his own.

"Thank you...and I am not a child. I'm 21 and she's 23." He grumbled at the Eighth Captain who seemed taken back by that response.

Ukitake on the other hand let out a quiet chuckle before flagging down a part of Squad Four that had arrived.

As the members of Squad Four reached the scene the chaos began to fade and the injured were all taken off to the barracks of Squad Four. In the end no lives were lost and no promise broken and for the group of Ryoka a week of antics and healing were ahead of them.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **So we have semi officially ended the Ryoka invasion and will move on to the Arrancar Arc , the next few chapter will bring the whole adventure to an end an tie up some loose ends while making some new ones. I hope you enjoy it and I will see you with a long chapter next week!**_

 _ **~SQ**_


	16. Chapter 16

~The next morning after Aizen's betrayal~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE IN SQUAD FOUR?!"

The peace and quiet of the morning was shattered as the orange haired shinigami stared at the black feline that sat before him.

Yoruichi sighed, giving a sweat drop in annoyance, "Well they were injured, Ichigo. Where else would they have gone?"

Ichigo frowned before scrambling to his feet, he clearly concerned for his two friends.

"Ichigo! Hold on. Where are you going?" The feline asked jumping in front of the boy who just gave her an annoyed glare.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to see if Freckles and her boyfriend are ok."

"Don't worry I already sent Orihime over to help with their healing process but before you go over there we need to talk." She demanded, stopping the strawberry haired boy in his tracks and wonder what in the world she could mean.

 _-BBS-_

Sam sat up with a soft sigh, feeling over all better since the majority of her wounds had been practically healed. She looked out the window to her left, she hadn't seen Nate since she passed out on the hill. Her stomach twisted in concern as the thoughts of scaring him off with her fighting attention crossed her mind.

"Fuck..." The Quincy groaned, resting her head into her hands.

A knock pulled the girl away from her thoughts as she glanced over at the guests that stood in the doorway. To say the least she was shocked by the appearance of Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku.

"Well it's nice to see you are up, young lady." The white haired Captain stated, making his way into the room with Shunsui trailing in behind him.

Giving a small smile and a slightly look of confusion, the young spoke up, "I'm sorry, I seem to be a bit loss, who are you two?"

A small chuckle came from the brunette Captain that moved to the spot in front of the window.

"We could ask you and that boyfriend of yours the same thing." He spoke referencing Nate making Sam perk up.

"You know Nate? Do you happen to know where he is?" She asked glancing between the two men then both share a glance before looking at her.

"Well he was also very injured from the battle he had with Gin Ichimaru and is also here in the infirmary." Ukitake explained, watching the young woman let out a slightly pained sigh of relief.

"That's good...I was worried he was mad at me for being stupid."

"Well I wouldn't call defending your loved one stupid but it was a bit reckless." Shunsui commented, his gaze scanning over the girl's many bandages.

"So what if it was reckless, he was going to kill Nate if I didn't intervene."

Sam's slightly annoyed gaze turned to Shunsui's before looking down, she had to admit mentally he was right. If she wanted to save Nate she should have though her plan out better.

"Sorry it's just..." she paused realizing if she had mentioned anything else she might talk herself into a corner so she took a breath. "...let me restart, my name is Samantha Nicolo but please just call me Sam. I don't know you two are here but I have a feeling a need to thank you, so thank you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Samantha. I'm Captain Ukitake of Squad Thirteen and this is- I think I can introduce myself, Jūshiro." The brunette interrupted before turning on his charm toward the young lady, "That's quite a lovely name you there, Samantha. I'm Captain Kyōraku of Squad Eight but please call me Shunsui."

He tipped his straw hat her way and gave her a nice smooth smile. The Quincy girl stared at him in surprise before she started to laugh which broke Shunsui's confidence.

"That's not the reaction I normally get." The shocked Eighth Captain mumbled.

"Yes it is." A new voice remarked, making Sam stop with her laughter and look toward the tall black haired young woman with glasses and a stern look on her face.

"Ah there you are my beautiful Nanao!" Shunsui dramatically exclaimed moving toward her only to have his face meet the spine of a book she was carrying.

This time Sam repressed a small laugh before turning her attention to Ukitake who was rolling his eyes at the antics of his friend.

"So Miss Samantha, if you don't mind I'd like to get your account on things that have passed the last few days." The kindly Captain asked sending a small smile her way.

The Quincy blinked, surprised how he could think she minded he'd ask about her adventure through the Soul Society.

"Of course I don't mind but before I start I don't know if Nate told you..." she stopped glancing between the now three people in the room, the air growing tense as she reached the end of her sentence "but I'm a Quincy."

 _-BBS-_

"Wait Nate, you need to stay to still." The orange haired teenage girl explained to the frigiding American boy.

Nate glanced at Orihime before sighing and looking down, "Sorry...Orihime."

She gave him a shy smile before looking down, "It's ok, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you and Sam earlier."

Nate's gaze snapped the the upset gaze of Orihime through the orange shield that surround him.

"Orihime, don't be sorry. I know you use a lot of power healing Ichigo not once but twice, so don't be upset. If you tried to heal both Sam and I, you might have been the one in here instead of us." Nate explained, hoping she wasn't being too hard on herself about something like this.

The human girl blinked in surprise before glancing down at her hands. She wasn't surprised at how nice he was, she was just honestly surprised about how he also cared her well being.

She quickly broke into a loud laugh rubbing the back of her head shyly, which made Nate jump slightly at the volume.

"I guess you are right." She chuckled before breaking into a large grin, "Oh can you believe that Mr. Yoruichi was actually Ms. Yoruichi this whole time..."

Nate smiled as he listen to Orihime go on explaining what happened with the group after they got separated. It was stuff he already knew until she got to the part when she run into Sam after landing in the Soul Society.

"And then we ran into Sam-chan which was amazing we were all worried about you two and she told us she was looking for you." Orihime drew to a stop glancing at Nate who turned his gaze downward. "Oh that reminds how you two get separated?"

A sigh came from the shinigami boy as he closed his eyes, he hadn't told Sam yet why he had left and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the talkative teen.

Drawing in another sigh, Nate rubbing the back of his neck, "Well you see-"

A knock by the door cut him off as both of the unaware gazes snapped to the door where the newcomer stood.

"You seem to be doing well too, kid."

Nate and Orihime seemed shocked to see Captain Kyōraku stand in the doorway with a small smile.

"Captain Kyōraku...what are you doing here?" The shinigami boy inquired his curiosity and nerves starting to naw at him.

"I came by to see how you were doing, and wonder if I may get a few minutes to ask somethings alone..." Kyōraku turned his gaze to Orihime who looked like it was taking a second to process what was going on. "If that's alright with you, young lady"

Orihime glanced to Nate who gave her a nod and a smile, "I'm much better than I was, so thank you."

The orange haired girl nodded pulling back the shield around Nate before getting to her feet, "You're welcome Nate-kun, I'll go see if I can help out Sam-chan now."

Kyōraku stepped to the side and tipped his hat toward Orihime who passed him, "Thank you, young lady. Oh and if you happen to see my Lieutenant, could you explain to her I am simply having a chat with a friend."

Orihime paused before nodding and giving him a warm smile, "Of course, see you later Nate-kun."

With that she hurried off to help her other injured friend leaving Nate alone with Kyōraku. A small chuckle came from the Captain, who closed the door after the girl and glanced to Nate.

"She is such a sweet girl helping you two out like that, and from what I heard you two only meet Ichigo's group recently, right?"

Nate frowned slightly at that before giving an affirmative nod, "Yes we actually met brief before coming her to save Rukia but how would you know that, Captain Kyōraku?"

Kyōraku made his way over and took a seat in the chair that Orihime was in before, giving him a kind smile.

"I had the pleasure of talking with your girlfriend, Samantha. She explained her part of the story and I was wonder if your account was just as dangerous." He explained, still holding that kind smile on his lips that made Nate feel slightly uncomfortable.

The American's suspension skyrocketed at the conclusion of that sentence, it was clear that he was actually trying to get the truth from him. Kyōraku had already talked to Sam and knew now would be the best time to get their stories since they haven't spoken yet.

"Is that the only reason or are you really just trying to see if our stories match up?" Nate implied his voice getting a bit quieter and his gaze turned to the silence Captain.

Shunsui raised his hat and flashing the kid a smirk, "Well aren't you clever" giving a small light hearted chuckle he continued "But then again so am I and have just a bit more experience then you my young friend."

A frown fell upon Nate as it was his turn for his expression to grew hard like stone in response to the Captain's witty remark.

"How about we begin with your name, young man? Unless you prefer I continue to call you Ryoka boy." The Captain chuckled giving a sheepish smile hoping to get the boy to lighten up.

The Ryoka boy in question just stared the grinning man down before giving a small sigh and a chuckle, "I'd rather you'd not, my name is Nate Jagarnauth."

Shunsui's gaze drifted over the boy's face which tense slightly before flashing him a genuine smile.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jagarnauth." He tipped his hat once more toward the boy who gave him a slight smile, "And from what it seems you already know my name."

The American boy gave a swift nod, "Yes, well you're a pretty popular guy with the ladies so it's hard to not know your name."

Eighth company Captain let out a hearty laugh at that comment before nodding and glancing away, rubbing his neck slightly.

"That is very true but most ladies don't seem to want to have anything to do with me..." he chuckled softly before giving a defeated sigh, "Even that pretty girlfriend of yours laughed right in my face."

Nate tried to resist the smile that plagued his lips as he just imagine how that rejection could have went with this man. He knew Sam sometimes could be brutal with rejection, his mind quickly jumping back to a time she first turned him down unknowingly...to say the least it was harsh.

Shunsui cleared his throat bring them both back to reality and to the matter at hand, "Beside that, how about you tell me about how you acquired the powers of Shinigami. I know that boy, Kurosaki got his from his friend Rukia Kuchiki but you seem to be a mystery."

The American just stared at the now serious Captain as he tried to think of the best answer to give him and luckily what Shunsui said next help him narrow it down.

"It was also said you posed the Shikia of a former captain of the 13th guard Squad, mind explaining how's that possible?"

The thoughts clicked in the young man's head as he looked down and let his slightly conflicted expression come to the surface.

"Well to start off, I never got the man's name...I just remember what his face looked like." Pushing back the nerves that started to come forward, Nate took a sigh before continuing, "It was about 3 years ago, I was barely eighteen and I was walking the city at night after a fight with my family. Apparently there was a Hollow near by at the time sensed my anger and came for me, ready to make me it's next meal. Before I could even fight back, I was wounded and honestly terrified beyond belief about what was happening...I thought I was done for until he stepped in. This mysterious man had jumped in and killed the hollow attacking me before proceeding to yell at me for being an idiot." Nate gave a weak chuckle as he thought about Kensei yelling at him during training before growing somber once more, "But that's when a second Hollow, a pair to the first Hollow, attacked him from behind leaving him mortally wounded. As a last stitch effort, he run me through with his Zanpakutō giving me his powers before he died, luckily with the last effort I was able to fight off that hollow and saved myself...I just I couldn't save him."

Shunsui watched the young man carefully as he recalled his tale, the boy seemed tense but sincere although something told him the kid was lying. He gave a nod and tipping his hat up a bit to flash him a sad smile as Nate finished his tale.

"Well I'm sorry, it must have been hard to be thrusted into this world like that," the Captain commented looking back down, "but you never got the man's name or meet anyone else from his group?"

Nate fought back a tense reaction that would expose him and quickly tried to turn it in one of shock.

"Group...there was no one else there just the silver haired man." Nate lied, hoping Shunsui would just drop it.

The Captain in question just stared down the boy for another second or two before giving a small nod and getting to his feet.

"If you say so, Mr. Jagarnauth. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet up with a friend."

Nate gave a small nod as he watched the man make his way over to the door, giving a smile tip of his hat.

"Hope you get well soon." And with that he vanished from the room, letting Nate give a heavy sigh which was short lived as Shunsui popped his head into view once more.

"Oh and if you or that pretty girlfriend of yours, ever fancy a drink feel free to come to the Squad Eight barracks."

The American snapped his annoyed glare to the Captain who gave a sheepish smile, "Stop hitting on my girlfriend and get out before I call for your Lieutenant."

A weak chuckle was all Nate got from the threat but the Eighth Captain finally vanished, giving Nate a moment to himself.

He knew what he spouted out earlier was a completely and utterly fake back story but he needed it to stay that way. What worried him the most was what Sam had told Shunsui and Ukitake about what happened to her... she wasn't the best when it came to lying.

Slowly the American shuffled toward the edge of the small bed and ready to go see his girlfriend and finally know what happened to her.

 _-BBS-_

The Quincy woman grinned as she stood up from the small bed, she felt like she could do anything after Orihime stopped by and helped heal her. Giving a small chuckle she recalled the young girl close to tears when she walked in and saw the amount of bandages that she was wearing.

Honestly she was surprised how she was even on her feet after the hell she had went through in the last few days. Staring out the window of the room, she watched all the Soul Society try to get back on their feet again after everything. She let her thoughts wander as she stared at the groups of shinigami moving from here to there below.

Sam knew she might have messed up tell Ukitake and Kyōraku about when she ran into Gin and Aizen the other night after she was separated from Uryu but why should she lie... there was no point. Letting go of another sigh, she heard the door to her room be pushed open behind her.

Turning around she saw someone that brought a smile to her face and a flutter to her heart.

"Nate..."

The slightly out of breath shinigami boy reflected her smile as he made his way toward her. The two drew to a stop in front of each other, both of their gazes examining the other's bodies which were both covered in bandages. Concern quickly reflected in their face as the couple slowly reached out to touch one another.

"A-Are you ok?" Sam asked her voice slightly getting choked up, her eyes fixed on his wounds.

His nod of confirmation went by unnoticed as he too was looking at the bandages that littered the Quincy girl's body.

"Are you?"

The Shinigami's harden gaze darted up to only to grow soft as he witness Sam on the brink of tears, nodding vigorously.

"Yes I'm fine. I promise I would be." She recalled for him, barely speaking above the tone of a whisper.

A weak chuckle came from the Shinigami boy as he pulled her into a hug not wanting to see her cry. The Quincy woman gave a shaking heavy sigh before wrapping her arms around the boy gingerly.

Suddenly the moment between the two came to a shrieking halt as the door to the room was slammed open once more. The couple both jumped at the suddenness, turning to see who they least expect it.

"My my what do we have here...such a lovely couple."

"It seems I found you." Both of the foreigners tensed as the mad Squad 12 Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi making his way toward them.

Nate knew he was clearly here because of him, so he took a protective step forward.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I know why you're here. You want to know how I got my blade. As I told Captain Kyōraku I obtained them-" "Shut your mouth." The Captain remarked cutting the stunned American boy out mid-explanation.

"Like I'd waste my valuable time on trying to under another useless Deputy Shinigami." He retorted shoving Nate out of the way his gaze focusing on the stunned woman.

"I came here for the girl. She is a Quincy, isn't that right girl?"

The clown looking Captain drew to a halt barely a foot from the Quincy woman, making her very uncomfortable. Shifting her glance to Nate who was glaring at Mayuri before looking back at the crazed Captain, she nodded.

"Uhh yes bu-Marvelous! Come with me I have many questions and samples I wish take." He interrupted once more before grabbing one of the girl's bandaged wrists, making her wince.

"Hey-wait!"

"Let go of her!"

"Nemu get the sedative."

"Captain Kurotsuchi." The new voice broke through the commutation, drawing it to a stop. All gazes darted toward the open door where stood Captain Retsu Unohana with a disapproving face on. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. Is that any way to treat the Ryoka that just saved the Soul Society? It's barely been a day and you already treating them like your test subjects."

The female Captain glanced at the two Ryoka, focusing on the one who still had her wrist within Kurotsuchi's appearance of the Squad Fourth Captain did not surprise Kurotsuchi on bit but he wasn't expecting it so soon.

"Ahh Captain Retsu...what unpleasant timing you have." He hissed before yanking the Quincy girl slightly closer, "I'm simply doing my part to protect the Soul Society surely you understand that. For all we know these Ryoka can be in cohorts with Aizen."

Unohana's gaze shifted between the displeased Captain and the Ryoka who were shocked at his statement.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, surely you don't believe they would risk their lives to stop him just to be part of his betrayal." She defeated the couple, who gave her a look of relief and happiness, "I agree we will question these Ryoka when they are fully healed, in front of the 13 Court Guard Squad Captains or atleast whats left of them and that's final."

The next part just brought chills to the Ryoka as the watched the stern woman break into a kind smile that seemed threatening at the same time before she continued, "Unless you want me to bring the Captain Commander down here to settle the matter."

The worried gazes of the couple darted to the now upset 12th Captain who gave a scoff toward Unohana as he let go of the Quincy's wrist.

"Let's go Nemu." He spit out sending one last hateful glance toward the Quincy girl.

"Don't think you have dodge me Quincy girl, I will get my answers."

With that the Captain left the room with his obedient Lieutenant on his tail, leaving the couple alone with the female Captain and her Lieutenant whom they both just noticed.

"Well I hope you two are alright. I do give my apologies about Captain Kurotsuchi, he had no right to be like that." Unohana explained sending a gentle smile the couple's way who had both finally felt a bit more comfortable.

Nate glanced at Sam, who gave an affirming nod along with a small thankful smile, "We are. Thank you so much for your assisted. My name is Samantha Nicolo and this my boyfriend, Nate Jagarnauth."

The female Captain reflected the smile given by the Quincy as she looked between the two of them.

"My name is Captain Retsu Unohana and this is my Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu and I'm sure you two know by now you are in the infirmary at Squad Four." She explained, gesturing to Isane who gave a small bow. "It's seems your wounds are healing very well, I'm very surprised after the extent you two were in yesterday."

Nate went to respond to the grinning woman when the door slammed open for the third time that day.

"Ay Ah, I found you two!"

All heads darted around to the door where there stood none other than an out breath Ichigo.

"Are your two ok-Ichigo, Slow down will you!"

Just then another body popped up beside the orange haired shinigami. The group glanced at the dark haired girl that shoved her way in front of the worried shinigami.

The couple looked at each other in surprise from sudden Rukia appearance as more of their friends seem to come into view behind the two who now were arguing amongst themselves. The volume in the room began to escalate as Ichigo and Rukia were going at it about something not super important.

"Ms. Kukuchi, Mr. Kurosaki."

All eyes turned to the female Captain who had on one of her scary nice smile. The argument ceased the second the two noticed the look they were received from Unohana.

"I would advise you two could cease your petty argument, or I will make sure you two stay separate for the rest of the time."

Ichigo and Rukia's face grew pale as they both quickly bowed their heads in forgiveness.

"My apologizes, Captain Unohana. We will make sure it doesn't happen again, right Ichigo?" Rukia directed elbowing Ichigo in the side who grimaced before nodding toward the female Captain.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The threatening smile broke from the woman's face into a kind one, "Good, I will leave you then to catch up with your friends."

The couple bowed their heads toward the Captain who gave them a warm smile before walking out with her Lieutenant behind her.

As soon as Captain Unohana left, the group of friends turned to the couple who were both giving them smiles.

"Hey guys." The Quincy girl spoke up, giving a small wave.

"Whats up?" Nate finished taking a seat on the edge of the hospital bed.

Silence filled the air as Uryū, Orihime and Chad shuffled into the room behind the two shinigami.

"Whats up?! That all you got to say after what happened?!" Ichigo exclaimed a little annoyed at the Americans' behavior.

"Well what the hell you want us to say? 'Oh hey guys nice to see you are not died.'" Nate retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"That would be nice, I mean we haven't seen you two since the gate situation." The dark haired Quincy spoke up, pushing his glasses up.

Sam's gaze snapped to Uryū, who just seem to flat up ignore the fact they had run into each other.

"Wait a second, you're that girl!" Rukia declared loudly pointing at Sam, who was a bit taken back by the sudden outburst like the rest of the group.

"What girl? Rukia are you saying you've met Sam before?" Ichigo asked, shooting a look at Freckles who just kept her gaze on Rukia.

"I remember Sam mentioned meeting you before." Chad spoke up, surprising the couple who only heard him speak once or twice.

"Wait-seriously? When?" The orange haired teen questioned trying to remember when or if the Quincy girl mentioned it.

A sigh came from Sam as she turned her gaze to Ichigo, " You idiot. I told you after I met you at Kisuke's"

"So it is you." Rukia confirmed, getting a nod from the woman and a smile.

"I'm happy you are ok, Rukia." The Quincy girl chuckled, "It's nice to see you again."

What happened next surprised the whole room, the dark haired shinigami rushed up to the Quincy girl and grabbed her hands. Quickly she bowed, her head just brushing the tops of Sam's hands.

"Thank you so much, words helped me hold on to what little hope I had left, so thank you." Rukia confessed softly but loud enough for Sam to hear.

A smile spread across Sam's lips as she pulled her hands from Rukia and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Oh sweetie, you are welcome."

The Quincy girl pulled back from the shocked Shinigami girl, "Now if you excuse me."

The room watched as Sam made her way over to the other Quincy and slapped him across the face.

A shocked gasp came from most of the group as they just stared at the young woman in shock. Surprised, she just went from hugging and caring to suddenly cold and angry.

"Don't you ever think about abandoning your teammates again, Uryū Ishida." The Quincy girl hissed out before taking a deep breath and making her way out of the room.

All gazes snapped to Uryū, whose shielded gaze remained on the ground and away from the group. A few tense seconds went by before Uryū followed suit and left the room, following the Quincy woman.

Nate stood there stunned and glanced at Orihime, who held a sad look on her face.

"Does anybody know why that happened?" Ichigo questioned, being the first one to speak up after the tense scene.

"I do..." The orange haired girl confessed darting her gaze to the ground.

Nate looked toward the door wanting to follow after his upset girlfriend but something told him he should sit here and listen to the young girl's story.

 _-BBS-_

Up on the roof of the building, Sam sat near the ledge against the railing. She was waiting for the Quincy boy to make his way up to her location, since she had a feeling he would come after her.

"What the hell was that about?!"

Sam turned her gaze to the roof's door where Uryū had appeared, sporting a very angry expression. The Quincy girl just kept the boy's angry glare which quickly melted into one that was solemn and sober.

"Better?" Sam asked, turning her gaze back to the horizon and embracing the silence of the moment.

"No... I want to know why the hell you slapped me." Uryū repeated in a calmer tone, hints of venom still lingering in his tone.

The woman's hazel gaze turned toward the boy once more to see he had gotten a bit closer but still felt the need to keep his distance.

"I'll answer that once you tell me why you grabbed Orihime and left me."

Uryū's gaze narrowed, was she really being serious? How could she have not figured out the answer already? Wasn't it clear?

"And Uryū if the answer is because you do not trust me then that's childish." She continued interrupting the boy's racing thoughts.

"Childish? You believe me leaving because not trusting you was childish?" The Quincy boy reiterated, drawing a few steps closer to the seated girl.

This time the girl's eyes narrowed as she slowly got to her feet and made he way in front of the boy.

"Yes, and because you were acting like a child, Uryū, you lost your Quincy powers...didn't you?"

The dark haired teen grew stiff at that statement, angry began to race through him as he just met her hard gaze.

His silence gave her the answer she need, "You did and..."

She slowly drew to a pause, which cause Uryū's anger-ridden mind to race through what he believed she was going to say.

What she going to tell him? She's glad he lost them? Call him an idiot and laugh in his face? Smack him again or-

 _ **"I'm sorry."**_

Everything drew to a halt as she spoke those words, was she really saying sorry to him but for what? Was it pity?

Uryū looked in the short women's gaze and saw no pity but saw sorrow, sorrow toward him and sorrow for him. Before he knew it he was yanked into a tight embrace by the woman, who at this point completely confused him.

"Listen Uryū, I'm sorry you lost your powers and I am sorry I couldn't get there to help you with the fight. I want you to know that, regardless of having powers or not, you're still a Quincy to me and I was looking forward to have someone to talk about this stuff with." Sam went on to explain, stepping back from the slightly awkward (well for him) embrace.

"I know you don't have full trust in me but I hope one day that we can at least call each other friends."

Letting go of him, the woman brushed past him and back down to the remaining group, leaving Uryū alone with all of his thoughts and grewing regrets.

- _BBS_ -

The first night ended quietly after both the Quincies came back to the room and seemed to be on slightly better terms with each other. The two didn't speak to each other for the rest of the evening but the tension didn't seem as heavy as it was after they left.

Before the group of friends knew it the next few days went by in a flash and everybody who was wounded was either completely healed or just another day from being fully healed. The chaos in the Seireti has fizzed out into a highly controlled matter, most of the Ryoka from the group had already been questioned about their motives and their journey during the few days they had invaded the Seireti. The only two that remained where both of the estranged members of the group, the female Quincy and the second deputy Shinigami.

It was the day before they were to go home and the two stood side by side both fully healed and completely nervous about what they were going to walk into. The couple stared up at the Squad One's meeting room down as it towered in front of them

Taking a heavy sigh, the Quincy squeezed her boyfriend's hand and send a glance his way knowing that both of them had gotten their stories as straight as they could before this.

"You ready?" The shinigami boy inquired meeting the girl's hazel eyes which held the true nervousness she held.

Giving a silent nod, she gave his hand a final squeeze as a loud command come from the other side of the large door.

"Enter."

The two Americans took a step and pushed the large doors open to reveal what little Captains were left lined up on the right and left sides of them while the Captain Commander sat in front of them in the center of the aisle.

Both Sam and Nate glanced at the remaining Captains, their gazes pausing on the few they has already met and spoke with before landing on Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain Commander.

"Come forward, Ryoka." The old man boomed making the two hold back a jump of surprise and make their way toward the center of the room.

"State your names and status."

Nate glanced at Sam who seemed tense but wasn't trying to show it, he understood that the weight of the Captains' presences was probably getting to her. Taking a small step forward, Nate let go of his nervous breath and spoke.

"My name is Nate Jagarnauth, I am 21 years old and I am part human, part shinigami."

The old man's gaze fell on Nate for a second before he spoke once again with his booming voice, "Another deputy Shinigami how surprising and you, girl."

The Quincy sucked in a quick breath before taking a step forward as well, holding her head high, "My name is Samantha Nicolo, I am 23 years old and I am a Quincy, sir."

There was surprisingly no reaction that came from the group of Captains surrounding them, just silence that baffled her.

"Ah yes, so you must be the other Quincy Mr. Ishida mention. His distant cousin, correct?" Captain Yamamoto inquired, glancing the slightly surprised Quincy's way.

Trying to hide her surprise she gave a nod, "Yes, Sir."

"You seem surprised by that Ms. Nicolo." A familiar voice called out from behind the couple making the turn to see Shunsui was the one who spoke up.

"Well yeah it surprises me, Uryū has never before referred to me as family." She explained honestly glancing around the room uncomfortably.

"And why is that?" The Captain Commander asked, his doubts about the Quincy girl's story growing.

Sam turned back to the old man and gave a weak chuckle, "Well because he didn't know about me being a part of the family until a little bit ago. I lived in America for a majority of my life and didn't move to Karakura till recently. He was very stubborn about the fact he wasnt told about myself being a Quincy until I arrived."

The room grew silent for a few seconds until the Captain Commander gave a swift nod and turned his gaze to Nate.

"Very well and you, Mr. Jagarnauth how did you get your shinigami powers?"

Nate glanced around his eyes falling on Shunsui quickly who tipped his hat before he recalled the fictional tale.

The room remained silent and free of interruptions as the American boy explained his story which ended with a few questions.

"So Mr. Jagarnauth, you are saying since you have acquired your shinigami power from this fallen one, you have never have had anybody reach out and get in contact with you." Yamamoto repeated, his hardened gaze focused on the boy.

The boy in question shook his head, keeping his gaze on the Captain in front of him.

"No sir. From what I recall the man was alone and I was left to teach myself about the world of Shinigamis and Hollows."

Nobody seem to have anything to say to that and one Captain stepped forward with another question entirely.

"Would you two mind telling us about your time spend here during the invasion?" The young voice made the couple turn and lock eyes with Toshiro who had stepped forward.

The small Captain still liked a bit worse for wear but was doing much better then Byakuya who was still in the hospital.

The two exchanged a glance before Nate took the reins and began to explain the shared portion of their adventure.

When the story broke off into the two separate adventures, Nate continued and finished up his story for the Captains before looking toward Sam who seemed a bit tense.

The Quincy girl gave a small sigh before explaining how she got separated and how she had met up with Uryū and Orihime that day. After explaining the close encounters with an unnamed shinigami she drew to a stop.

"Well go on, girl." The unmistakable voice of Mayuri broke the silence making the young woman jump at his outburst.

"Now Captain Kurotsuchi, give the young woman a moment she seems to be a bit upset." The kind voice of Unohana spoke up defending the Quincy who flashed a her a weak smile before continuing.

"Well...after getting separated from my friends once again, I was stuck looking for them all over the place. That's when I stumbled into the area around what you know as Central 46 and there I was confronted by Gin Ichimaru."

Tension in the room spiked at the Quincy's statement and even Nate looked at Sam slightly shocked, she said she fought Gin but she didn't say it was near Central 46.

"The Captain challenged me and unwisely I went up against him which caused me to become injured." The woman explained her hand ghosting over what remained of the wound. "Before I could try to retreat, I was suddenly confronted by that Captain Aizen and-"

"Ha! As I suspected, you were truly working with Sōsuke Aizen." Mayuri suddenly cut in making the woman's gaze dart to the accusing Captain.

"No I wasn't! While I was distracted by him, Gin knocked me out!" Sam's gaze darted to the Captain Commander, "I'm telling the truth. I was knocked unconscious and didn't awake till the next day during the commotion."

"If that is, then why didn't my Lieutenant or I see you in that area?" The small white haired Captain spoke up making the two turn around in surprise at his comment.

"Wait what? You were there?" Sam questioned, her eyes widening from Toshiro's surprise statement.

"Yes, my Lieutenant and I were the first one on the scene and there were no signs of an altercation like the one you are speaking of." He repeated, clearly annoyed at the young woman's statement.

Panic began to race through the Quincy as her gaze darted around the room. She knew she wasn't lying, she remembered waking open outside of Central 46 so how come Toshiro didn't see her.

"Well there is no doubt about it, clearly she must be working with Aizen." Captain Kurotsuchi declared once more, making the woman panick even more.

"That's not true whatsoever. Sam won't ever think about working with that asshole!" Nate defended the panicked woman.

"I agreed, Captain Kurotsuchi. It's going a bit far claiming she is working with the traitors." The other white haired Captain stated, his gaze on the young woman who seem to be trying to stop from attacking the absurd Captain.

"But Captain Ukitake how can you explain how I did not stumble across her when I was in the area. It is a rather odd."

"Whether you saw her or not, doesn't mean she's working with Aizen. We don't notice everything around us or we would have known one of our own was a traitor." Another familiar voice spoke up, making the couple's gaze fall onto Captain Kyōraku who sent them a small smile before turning his hard gaze to Captain Kurotsuchi. "Isn't that right Captain Kurotsuchi?"

The Captain in question scoffed slightly at the smirking Shunsui, who could help but to give a quiet chuckle.

"ENOUGH." The authoritative voice of Yamamoto boomed, his cane slamming down snapping everybody's attention forward.

Silence engulfed the room once more lingering for a few painstakingly long seconds before he continued.

"As of right now you two pose no threat to the Soul Society. You even went out of your way to help us and for that we are eternally grateful. You two are free to go and this investigation is closed. Dismissed."

There was another bang of his cane as he declared his sentence and the breaths being held in the room were let go.

The two Americans glanced at each other with relieved expression before turning toward the Captain Commander and giving a bow. The two gave him thanks before making their way out of the room as quickly as possible.

Once they step foot out of the room and out of sight, Sam pulled Nate into a death grip hug which he returned.

"Hey hey it's ok. You're ok." Nate cooed softly to the shaking girl, it was clear the fear of being nearly arrested did one to her psyche.

Small affirmated nods was all the girl could muster as she buried her head into his neck even more.

"I promise, nobody's going to take you away from me that easily Sam." The shinigami boy chuckled softly, kissing her head softly.

The Quincy lifted her head up slowly and gave a small smile before a weak laugh.

"I hope not, what would you do without me?

Another chuckle came from Nate as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh babe I don't know."

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys,**_

 _ **Soooooooooo I know this was an uber long chapter and I am so sorry and to make up for it here is a virtual cookie! I might not post next weekend because I have to take a bit and catch up on writing the next arc a bit more before i can post. Also I will not be posting a new chapter for Nightmare or Reality this weekend because I also need to write a few more chapters before I can post. Anyway thank you for sticking around this long chapter I promise the next one is half this long and is a bit more fun.**_ _ **Also I wanted to thank all my followers for reading and supporting my stories. I really appreciate all the reviews and the support for my odd ball you again and See you in two weeks!**_

 _ **~SQ**_


	17. Chapter 17

As quickly as their time in the Soul Society arrived , it came to an end just as fast. For the group of now close friends, the day was here for them to return to the World of the Living and move on with their day to day lives.

For the majority of the group, that meant a few more weeks of summer vacation but for the couple that meant going back and facing some unpleasant consequences.

Back in regular clothes, (thanks to Uryū) Sam stood in front of the massive gate completely nervous about returning. Her gaze fall back on to the American shinigami who was saying farewell to a few of the friends he happened to make in the last few days. She wasn't surprised he ended up getting along with Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika but what surprised her that was Shūhei and him had really connected.

"Are you ready to go?"

Sam looked to her left to see the very familiar black feline that was perched next to her with her golden eyes fixed on her.

"Yeah I think I'm ready, Ms. Yoruichi." The Quincy woman replayed flashing the cat a big grin.

The feline woman gave her a small nod before glancing over at the American shinigami boy that was making his way back.

"So your boyfriend huh?" The cat questioned stretching her limps before jumping up on Sam's shoulder.

Sam gave a chuckle and glanced back to Nate seeing Jushirō had stop him.

"Yeah that goof ball is mine." She gave a laugh before sighing happily "Man I'm so freaking happy he is ok."

Yoruichi gave a small purr like noise that must of been the closest thing to a chuckle.

"Well he is a nice kid, very gentlemanly. He didn't even look when I was naked." The feline remarked recalling the boy's effort to make her get dressed as soon as she transformed the first time.

The Quincy glanced at Yoruichi before snickering, "Yeah he told me and he told me how you tried to get him to look. Don't do it again."

Yoruichi blinked in surprise as the woman's threatening tone as she stated those last words. She had a feeling Sam knew she would never be able to go up against her but still had the guts to threaten her.

"You do know I could wipe the floor with you?" She asked jumping down from the Quincy's shoulder.

The woman stared down at the feline with a blank expression for a few seconds before breaking out into a threatening smile.

"Oh yes but I won't go down without a fight."

The black haired cat just shook her head at the girl ridiculous comment before glancing behind her to see the two deputy Shinigamis making their way over.

"Samantha-san?"

The American girl turned to her left to see the small grinning dark haired woman in casual yet beautiful robes.

"Hey Kuchiki-san."

Rukia gave an annoyed sigh, "I thought I told you to stop calling me Kuchiki-san, Rukia is just fine."

"And I thought I told you to just call me Sam, Rukia." She countered, making the shinigami woman blink in surprise before giving a laugh.

"I guess I forgot."

Sam smiled at her as Nate stopped by her side, giving her cheek a kiss before looking at Rukia.

"How are you feeling, Rukia?"

The shinigami reflected the kind smile back while giving a small nod.

"Much better ." The couple watched as Rukia drew quiet before bowing in front of them, "Thank you so much for your help. I'm in your debt."

Nate and Sam looked at each other then back at Rukia who still had her head down. The shinigami boy gave a chuckle and put her hand on her head, "Well what the hell are friends for? Even though we weren't before we came here but now we will be."

Rukia peered up at them, surprised by the gesture the boy had made and the grin plastered on their faces.

"And lighten up Rukia. You don't need to keep bowing at us to thank us." Nate spoke up, patting her head gently before pulling his hand back.

"Yeah just say thank you. We aren't that fancy we need to be bowed to."

"Psh you wish you were that fancy, Freckles."

The group anced to their left to see the strawberry colored shinigami making his way over.

The female Quincy rolled her eyes, retorting "Whatever, Strawberry."

Rukia gave a chuckle at that before looking back at the couple who was smiling away.

"Well Rukia, take care." Nate wished as he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Yes take care and see you soon." His partner reiterated, following Nate away from the two friends that need a second.

The American shinigami glanced down at the Quincy woman, who held the biggest smile and was focused on him.

Reflecting her smile, the boy leaned down and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead as they drew to a stop in front of the Senkaimon.

Barely a minute later, Ichigo made his way to the front of the group, who all looked back at the group they have come to know and like.

With one finally smile shared between the two groups before the young adults and the feline took off into the gate.

* * *

 _ **IM BACK!**_

 _ **Im so sorry it has been so long since I have posted a chapter and sorry it's a short but to make it up to you I give you two new chapter! Yay! And I promise I will post a new chapter new week too! So I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**_

 _ **~SQ**_


	18. Chapter 18

"God damnit Yoruichi! I thought you said this thing won't be here since we are using the official Gate."

"I never said that! The only way to get through correctly is with a hell butterfly that-Is this really important to say right now as we run for our lives!"

"Nate's right! Stop talking more running !"

"There! Look there the exit!"

At the exciting declaration, the group rushed forward stepping into the blinding exit. Their panic reappeared as the ground beneath them had vanished and they suddenly were falling through the night sky.

Screams filled the air as the group began to rush toward the closing in landscape.

Suddenly the next few seconds became a mess of limbs and cloth as the group was caught in mid air.

"Welcome back everyone!"

All eyes from the heap of teens and young adults looked up to see the back of the very familiar candy shop owner.

As everyone shuffled off each other, while Ichigo was the first one to speak up.

"Mr. Urahara…"

The man in questioned, looked over his shoulder his gaze hidden by the brim of his hat.

"Welcome back, Mr. Kurosaki." He remarked curtly before turning forward and growing silence.

Silence filled the air for a few lingering second before Kisuke spoke up one more.

"So...you know about me?"

His tone was soft and it held about of sadness within that struck a chord with a certain two from the main group.

More silence ensued before Ichigo mumbled out a quiet 'yes' which left everybody on edge. Nervous looks transformed into one's of awe, shock and ones of sadness as they watched the blonde haired man turned around, remove his signature hat and bow for forgiveness in front of the now standing Ichigo.

"I'm truly sorry."

More tense silence lingered on until a quiet sigh came the orange haired teenager,

"Stop."

All eyes darted to Ichigo in surprise as he continued, "It's alright. I'm not mad at 's not like you did anything wrong. I'm not sure what your intentions were but we couldn't have done it without you. And for that, we owe you big time."

"So don't apologize, alright." He paused rubbing the back of his head before focusing on the kneeling man once more, "but just tell me one thing."

"Did you keep the truth from me because you thought I'd quit if I knew?"

As the shop owner slowly placed his hat back on, his gaze shifted up before it become hidden once more.

"Ah...EXACTLY!" Urahara exclaimed, his fan appearing in his hand once more, which he waved toward the orange haired shinigami.

Before he could continue, Kisuke was promptly met with an elbow to the face from Ichigo.

A snicker was held back by the peanut gallery, as Ichigo move to sit cross legged and back to Urahara, who was whining.

"Now that pisses me off!" Ichigo grumbled before giving a small sigh, "Oh...and apologize to Rukia too. Even though she'll probably tell you the same thing I did."

There was barely a lack of hesitation before a quiet, 'I will' was uttered from the blond man.

The trip grew quiet once more as everyone got settled and tried to push past the slightly awkward scene they just witnessed.

"By the way …" All eyes darted to Uryu, who had been the first one to speak up .

"When we left Captain Ukitake gave you two something didn't he?"

His gaze along with the rest of the group's darted to both the shinigami who glanced at each other. Both as if insync reached into their robes and pulled out what looked like a palm size pentagon wooden trinket.

"He gave us this." Nate replayed looking down at it as both Sam and Orihime hovered over him to get a closer look at it.

"What is it?" Uryu questioned as he leaned over Ichigo along with Chad, taking in the strange object.

"A Pass. Gimme some air." Ichigo snapped, nudging the Quincy and the large teen off of him.

"A Pass? A pass to what?" The Quincy girl inquired glancing over at the oranged haired teen who held it up toward her.

"A Deputy Shinigami Combat Pass!"

"Or a Deputy Pass for short." Nate finished as he tucked his away once more.

"Apparently the Soul Society actually acknowledges Deputy Shinigami but there are rules. When a Deputy Shinigami has been of service to the Soul Society since ancient times it has been a tradition to give them this." Ichigo explained glancing down at the small wooden object.

"He gave them to us and told us to keep it close because it is useful in all kinds of situation." The American continued, glancing at Uryu who seem to be deep in thought.

"Yo Uryu are you even listening to us?" The orange haired teenager asked annoyed that his friend barely even spoke a word about it since he began to explain it.

The Quincy boy blinked before quickly replaying, "Huh? Oh, Of course."

Something with the pass didn't sit right with him but could it be he was overthinking the whole situation?

"I don't know it almost seems like it's a symbol banning you a deputy." The ever so silent Chad mentioned looking toward Ichigo who just sneered at him.

"Shut up."

The Quincy girl gave a chuckle at the boy's attitude which got her an equal glare as well although before he could make a comment Orihime interrupted.

"Hey Uryu! Isn't that your house down there?" The oranged haired girl exclaimed pointing to a house on the corner just below them.

The Quincy boy glanced over and nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Mr. Urahara you can drop me off here!"

A cheerful 'Alright" was heard from the shop owner before the mat had dropped down a few feet and hovered right by the boy's house.

A collection of farewells were given to the boy, who had made his way toward the edge of the mat in an effort to get down.

"Let's do this again sometime." Ichigo called to the retreating teen which drew him to a small stop.

"Are you kidding? Have you forgotten Ichigo?" The Quincy began, adjusting his glasses slightly, "You are a Shinigami and I'm a Quincy. Next time we see each other, we'll be enemies."

The Quincy's boy gaze fell onto the shinigami next to the Quincy girl, who flashed him a small smile, before he narrowed his gaze and looked away.

"Same goes for you, Nate. Goodbye."

With that he jumped down off the mat and made his way off to his house, leaving a fuming Ichigo on the mat as they took off.

"Why, that lousy…"- "That's just talk." Orihime interjected giving a small smile as she continued, "but I like that about him."

"What?!"

Sam and Nate both gave a chuckle at the boy's behavior before agreeing the the oranged haired girl's comment along with Chad.

Gradually Chad and Orihime were dropped off at their respective homes while Ichigo jumped off by the river which surprised the remaining few still there.

As the ride continued the couple stared out at the wonderful landscape of the city at night. It was something they had both seen before but now that they were with each other it felt like new.

"I hope you two know I am sorry you got pulled into that mess." Kisuke spoke up after a little while, drawing the two's attention to him.

"I never would've expected you get so involved like you did." He continued turned his gaze back to the couple.

The two Americans just stared at him until the boy gave a shrug and looked away.

"Don't be sorry, Mr. Urahara. We both knew what we signed up for and if I didn't I would've know that Sam was here." He explained, sending his counterpart a smile which she returned before looking toward Kisuke.

"Exactly so we are not mad, we just wish you had been honest with us." Sam remarked honestly, which got her a small sigh in response.

The blond haired man was silent for a few seconds as the mat drew to a stop above a place that was familiar to the shinigami boy.

"Where are we?" The Quincy girl questioned looking over the side at the large warehouse that loomed below them.

"This is your stop, isn't it, Mr. Jagarnauth." Urahara commented meeting the surprised boy's gaze.

Nate's gaze narrowed slightly before he glanced down at the building trying to wondered what exactly were to happen if he decide to go back tonight. Quickly remembering he'd probably end up 6 feet under,he gave a weak chuckle.

"Actually Mr. Urahara, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to ask if I may hold off going back at least for the night."

Sam turned to Nate confused then glancing toward Kisuke who hide the assumed smirk behind his fan.

"Of course, you can stay with your girlfriend back at my shop for the evening." He declared turning back forward and somehow signaling the mat to take off. "I'm sure, she doesn't want to go back to her mentor any time soon."

The hint in Kisuke's voice made Sam lower her head in dread, "Please don't make me go back to that."

A laugh came from the shop owner as he sympathized with the two young adults and the fear of their mentor's reactions to their absence.

The Quincy leaned up against her counterpart who glanced down at her, a large smile plastered on her lips.

"Well you ready to move on to the next chapter?" Sam whispered softly her smile not fading from her face.

Nate gave a chuckle then leaned down pressing a longing kiss to her lips, which she gladly returned.

He broke the kiss before giving a single nod, "Yeah I think we can handle it."

-End of Soul Society arc-

•

•

•

•

-& The next day in Urahara shop &-

A snicker came from the Kisuke as he peered into the room in front of him to see the foreign couple bundled up in blankets and completely passed out against each other.

"Yoruichi get the camera."

* * *

 _ **There we are guys, that is the official end of the Soul Society arc and the next chapter will begin the Arrancar arc with an very fun cameos from everybody favorite masked bunch. ;) Please review and follow so you can keep with the next part of Bleach:Bonded Souls.**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Ughh, I don't want to do this." Nate groaned, resting his head on top of Sam's, who just chuckled softly.

"I know you don't, baby but you got to." She reinforced, running her hand through his hair which made him smile.

Giving a heavy sigh, he lifted his head and kissed her forehead, "At least wait until I calm them down to come in. I don't know how they will feel about me vanishing for what seem to be a week only to come back with my Quincy girlfriend."

The Quincy girl gave a chuckle, "Fine fine, I'll wait just don't get your ass kicked too much."

"Thanks for the support." The American shinigami sarcastically remarked turning toward the looming warehouse.

Letting out a final sigh, the boy took the steps forward and walked into the warehouse where he saw the group of Visored before him. All eyes fell on him as he stepped into the room while making his presence noticeable.

"Uhh hey guys." Nate choked out weakly, while slightly laughing nervously.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." The ever so prominent Shinji declared, getting to his feet and heading toward him, "Where you been, kid?"

The boy gave another nervous laugh as he turned his gaze away, " Umm well-"

The American was cut off as a small flip flop suddenly struck him across the face.

"Well there he is! The deserter! You think you could come crawling back here after leaving!" The familiar voice of Hiyori cried from the boy's right.

"The hell Hiyori?! I was just about to tell you what happened!" Nate retorted, grabbing her flip flop and throwing it back at the blonde girl who caught it with ease.

"Like we care where you were. You are a deserter, a traitor and-" her screams were quickly muffled by Kensei who promptly stuff her own sandel in her mouth before turning toward the surprised American boy.

"Answer the question kid. Where were you?" The silver haired Visored questioned, making his way over to the shocked boy as well.

As Nate went to answer him, yet another distraction interrupted the impromptu interrogation. All gazes turned toward the door of the warehouse where they watched the ombré haired girl just walk in with a small bundle in her arms.

"Nate look I found a kitten, you think I can…" The girl grew silent as she noticed all the attention on her.

"Umm hi."

The group looked back at Nate, completely thrown off by the sudden woman who just walked in.

"A girl… you left us for a girl?" The blonde haired Visored questioned as he made his way over the American woman.

"After all the things we did for you, she is the reason you left us?" Shinji continued as he circled Sam who just eyed the blonde weirdly.

" I mean don't get me wrong she is pretty hot and I mean she's not my type but-"

"Ok! What the hell are you doing? What were you a vulture in another life? Quit circling me!" Sam snapped at him, which made the Visored and the cat in her arms jump at her sudden tone.

A snicker came from the blonde female Visored at the comment before another spoke up.

"She has spunk, I like her." The black haired girl said as she made her way over to the rest of the group.

"She indeed has very lovely hair as well." The long haired blonde man stated making the Quincy flashing him a small smile.

"Uhh thanks."

"Oh a kitten let me see!" The loud bubbly voice of the green haired Visored exclaimed as she appeared by Sam's side to look at the kitten.

The green haired girl blinked and stared at the kitten before picking the feline out of Sam's arms and rushing over to the large pink haired man with it.

"Hatchi look! Isn't it soo cute?!"she squealed loudly making the Quincy girl jump at the volume.

The pink haired man gave a quiet nod, before taking the small feline into his largest palm with care. Attention was ripped away from the two when a stern and annoyed Kensei took a step forward.

"Enough about the stupid kitten, who exactly are you, girl?"

Sam's gaze fell onto the tall white haired man, who just stared at her with an annoyed look.

"I-She my girlfriend, Sam." Nate interrupted not wanting Sam to get on the bad side of Kensei.

•

•

•

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

There was a collective shout from the group who kind of just stared at the woman who gave a small wave toward them.

"Yeah I'm Sam, nice to meet you."

"Wait wait wait- how the hell did you disappear for a week and get a girlfriend?" Shinji questioned looking between the two of them.

"That's pretty impressive." The dark skinned Visored stated, glancing at Nate who sighed.

"Well actually we didn't just start dating, We've been together for two years." Sam explained smiling at Nate, who gave a goofy smile back before looking toward Shinji.

"She is my girlfriend from America."

"What so she flew over here to what? Meet you?" Hiyori questioned clearly doubting the authenticity of their relationship.

"God No. We have been dating since I was in America and when I left to go help Ichigo, I found out she was here too."

More silence ensued before a heavy sigh came from Shinji, "Kid you are not making sense here."

"Just tell us the truth."

"I can tell you what happened." Sam jumped in making the group focus back on her.

"Yeah and what makes you think we should believe anything you say." Hiyori scoffed, her glare narrowed on the young woman.

Sam shrugged slightly, "Well to be completely honest, I'm not sure anything I say can sway your trust but I'm sure Mr. Urahara could verify everything I explain."

The room suddenly got deathly silent as the group heard that man's name uttered. The uneasy tension also growing increasingly heavy that it could be cut with a knife.

"Urahara? Kisuke Urahara?" Shinji inquired, his gaze narrowing toward the strange woman.

Sam who seemed slightly clueless to the tension, nodded, "Yeah that's him."

Shinji's gaze darted to Nate who just sighed and gave a nod before turning back to the girl.

"Fine we will listen to what you have to say."

 _-BBS-_

About two hours later, the group of Visored seemed to be a bit more relaxed and curious about Ichigo.

"Well that sounds like one crazy trip." Love commented leaning back on the couch next to Hiyori who still sat there quietly.

The Quincy girl gave a small nod, "It really was one hell of a trip."

"It's soooo sweet you two found each other!" Mashiro exclaimed loudly, before jumping up and down from excitement.

"Yeah it is kind of sweet." Lisa chimed in before pulling out a skin mag and getting invested in that.

"And you are a Quincy, correct Miss?" Hatchi asked, turning his gaze from his new feline companion to the young woman.

Sam gave a nod of agreement giving a smile, "Yep, one of the last ones but none the less a Quincy."

"How interesting, I believed that all Quincies were completely wiped out thousands of years ago." Rose brought up watching the young girl, who just flashed him a small smile.

"Yes I know about the past between Shinigami and Quincies has been tough and nonexistent but doesn't stop me from trying to move past that horrible incident and toward the future."

The group remained quiet once more before Shinji spoke up, "That's quite honorable of you, not caring what people think. Even going against a Quincy's rules by dating a shinigami. You are truly beautiful."

"Shinji." Nate stated curtly getting the blonde's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend."

"What-I wasn't hitting on her!" Shinji retorted dramatically getting to his feet.

"You so were!"

The shouts between the boys continued as Sam turned to the white haired shinigami that stood a bit away from her.

"Kensei, right?"

The man's scowl didn't lighten up as he stared down at the Quincy woman.

"What do you want?"

Sam's smile didn't fall at the harsh tone he gave her in fact she chuckled slightly which seemed to annoy him.

"I just to thank you."

Kensei's patience started to grow thin as he growled, "Thank me for what?"

The woman looked up at him then at the shouting shinigami boy with a smile.

"I want to thank you for letting Nate borrow your Shikai in the Soul Society it really helped save his ass."

"He what?!" Kensei shouted making everybody in the room draw to a halt.

Nate's tan face grew pale was he saw Kensei's dark glare and large threatening smile on.

"Sam? What did you say?" He begged as he saw the man's draw near, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Uhh I just thank him for him letting you borrow his Shikai." The Quincy woman stumbled completely taken back by the Kensei's behavior.

"What? You used your Shikai?! Against who?" Shinji questioned his tone growing serious as well.

"A Lieutenant!" Nate retorted back, slightly backing away from the approaching Kensei.

"Ha you couldn't even beat a Lieutenant without using your Shikai." Hiyori piped in causing Nate to shoot her a glare.

"You weak little punk. I thought I told you not to use my Shikai." Kensei barked, grabbing Nate by the collar.

"Oh shit." Sam whispered as she began to see Kensei begin to give her boyfriend a beating.

"You know if he doesn't make it out alive when Kensei is done with him, I'm totally available."

Sam glanced at the grinning Shinji who just materialized by her side before bursting out into a heavy laughter.

"What? It isn't funny?! Quit laughing!"

More laughter ensued from The Quincy girl as she began to feel a bit at ease with the group around her. She really think she could get use to all this…

•

•

•

Later that night…

"Everything hurts…" The dark haired shinigami boy groaned, his head in the Quincy's lap as she took a look at his wounds.

"Oh hush you will be ok."

A pout flashed on Nate's face as he wearily glanced up at his smirking girlfriend.

"No fair you are suppose to nice to me when I'm hurt and like kiss my wounds."

A chuckle came from Sam as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"There, now stay still. I'm going to have to stitch up this cut above your eye."

As she went to grab the needed materials, Nate's hand grabbed Quincy stopped and watched as he pressed her hand against his lips.

"I love you."

Sam's smile soften before chuckling quietly, "I love you too."

"Now shut up and don't flinch or this is going to really hurt."

"You are the worst girlfriend ever."

Sam laughed softly as she began to slowly stitch up the deep cut. Silence filled the room as the Quincy's attention focused only on the steadiness of her hand.

The minutes passed as Sam carefully stitched up the wound, not noticing Nate's curious gaze.

"Where you learned to do this? Cause if I remember correctly you couldn't stand needles and blood back in our world."

Her gaze shifted a bit down to her boyfriend's face before back up.

"That's not totally true, I wasn't freaked out by blood…" she lied making a slightly face of disgust briefly before going stone-faced once more.

"Sam, I've known you for two years and know you are a shit liar when it comes to me. So tell me how you suddenly became a medical expert."

The woman stayed quiet as she tied off the thread and sniped of the extra before giving a sigh.

"It's cause of my training...I never told you really about it but I got a bunch of scars because I was the one who had to treat them. Ryūken simply throw a medical bag at me and told me to fix them myself then would yell at me if I did it wrong." She explained looking back at the medical kit next to her.

A frown set on Nate's face as he sat up and turned to face her.

"Seriously? He was like that...but why?"

The woman shrugged and kept her gaze down as she put everything into her medical bag.

"I don't know…"

Nate watched his partner grow quiet while she finished cleaning up. It was hard to see how Sam was trying to suppress back any thoughts or feelings about her Quincy training.

"Sam you know you can-"

"I know. I'm going to go wash up." Sam stated cutting him off and quickly easing to her feet and darting out of the room.

The shinigami frowned, before getting to his feet as well while deciding on following her or leaving her to her own devices.

Out in the empty hall, the Quincy sighed before grumbling angrily at herself, she knew she shouldn't be this upset about her training but Ryūken was doing the right thing being hard on her?

...Maybe it was time to go see him soon...


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks passed and the final weeks of summer came to an end and life had gone back to normal for Ichigo at least. The first day of school started off normal, except for the absent of Rukia and the fact that their teacher said a new student was joining their class. The orange haired teen's gaze fell toward the window to his left as he slowly tuned out the teacher, he thoughts on earlier events of the morning. Ichigo's thoughts were suddenly drawn to a halt when the new kid, whose name he believed was Shinji loudly declared.

"Excuse me, Ms. Ochi. I believe there was another student who was suppose to start with me, correct?"

The teacher blinked in surprised as she glanced down at her attendance sheet in her hand, "Well it seems you're right, Shinji. Let's see if he is in the hallway."

Ichigo and the rest of the class curiously watched as their teacher walked over and pushed open the classroom door.

"There you are. Why did you come in earlier?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. I was off at the restroom." A familiar voice explained, striking a chord with a certain four in the class.

All eyes fell onto the tan skinned boy who came in after Ms. Ochi who gestured to the board.

"Introduced yourself, for us."

The dark haired boy bowed and quickly wrote his name on the black board beside Shinji's before facing forward once more.

"My name is Nate Jagarnauth, it's nice to meet you all."

Ichigo and his friends just stared at the boy in utter shock and surprise. They all knew he was way too old to be in high school, let alone a first year like them.

"Ok, you two, time to go to your seats, Shinji take that open seat next to Ichigo and Nate you can take the seat behind Uryu and next to Chad." Ms. Ochi instructed pointing to the two empty seats.

The two new students nodded before they both made their way to their new seats.

Ichigo's brown gaze followed Nate as he took his seat behind Uryū who met Nate's gaze before turning away.

His stalker like gaze was suddenly cut off as the other new student, whatever his name was stepping into his view. Ichigo's curious snapped to Shinji who flashed him a huge creepy smile.

"I hope we can become friends, Ichigo."

The strawberry haired teenager, just gave him a curt nod and a quiet sure before taking one last look at Nate who was sharing words with Chad then looking out the window to his left.

He was definitely going to ask him, what the hell he was doing here.

As soon as the lunch bell rang Ichigo made a B-line for Nate who was packing away his stuff with a sigh. The dark haired boy knew that it would be hard but now knew why this country was as advance as they could be cause boy this shit was hard.

"Yo."

Nate's gaze darted up to the orange haired teen who held a scowl on his face, that was clearly meant for him.

"Uh hey! My name Nate, what's yours? " Nate exclaimed happily, faking a smile which seem to annoy Ichigo more.

"Cut the crap, Nate. Why are you here?"

"I was wondering that as well."

Nate glanced to Chad who had stood up and spoke as well.

"Well I am- IiiChhh-Iiii-GOoo!"

All eyes turned toward the brunette boy that was rushing toward Ichigo at full pace looking he had not intention to stop. Nate watched as Ichigo simply took a step back causing the boy to miss his target and face plant into the ground.

Nate just stared down at the brown haired boy who grumbled weakly before he turned his gaze to Ichigo.

"Is this guy for real?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes before going to speak only for the brown haired boy to jump up in front Ichigo blocking Nate's view.

"Hello there I'm Keigo Asano. Ichigo's best friend." Keigo expressed triumphantly, thrusting his thumb toward himself with a huge grin.

The foreigner just stared at Keigo with an eyebrow raised, "Keigo Asano, huh? ...I never heard Ichigo mention you before."

Ichigo's annoyed gaze snapped to Nate who just watched Keigo's attitude deflated quickly.

"Whatt! Ichigoooo! How could you never talk about me as your best friend?" The boy exclaimed loudly, pissing off an already annoyed Ichigo who let out a groan and grabbed Nate's shirt.

"You're coming with me!" The orange haired teenager growled dragging a shocked and struggling Nate out of the room with Chad, Orihime and Uryū trailing out after him.

"Yo! Hey let go!"

Keigo frowned as he watched Ichigo drag the new kid out, "What in the world was that about?"

"They must be forming an Anti-Keigo group."

The brunette turned to pout at his black haired friend that had walked over with his head in his phone.

"Whaaaat! Dont say that Mizuiro!" Keigo cried toward his friend.

"Sorry what was that Mr. Asano?"

"MIZURIOOO!"

 _-BBS-_

Meanwhile up on the roof, Ichigo pulled Nate to his feet in front him while sporting a annoyed look.

"Alright spill! Why are you here Nate?" Ichigo demanded staring down Nate, who fixed his collar before looking at the rest of the group walking up behind Ichigo.

"What do you think I'm here for? Im here to go to school." He replied tucking his hand in his pockets.

"You think we are stupid. As I recalled you and Sam are both in your twenties, you both have finished highschool years ago." Uryū spoke up, adjusting his glasses and glancing toward the shinigami.

Nate opened his mouth to speak only for Ichigo to cut in again, "Exactly. You don't need to be here so what? Did Mr. Hat-&-Clogs send you to spy on us?"

"Why would Mr. Urahara want to spy on us? He is our friend." Orihime stated disheartened by Ichigo's accusation.

"I agree with Orihime. I don't think Mr. Urahara would have Nate spy on us." The ever so silent Chad explained.

Before the group could begin to argue, Nate cleared his throat drawing the attention back to him.

"I can tell you guys why I'm here is you just give me a second to explain."

All eyes fell on Nate as he nervously scratched the back of head, before sighing.

"Ok, Ichigo is right. I am here cause of Kisuke but it's not to spy on you. He just said it might be best to enroll and give you a hand incase you need any help with hollows which I doubt."

"Yeah you're right I don't need your help. I can handle them myself." Ichigo stubbornly stated ignoring the voice of his hollow scratching to break out in his head.

"Well too late, I'm here to help so you might as well as take it ok?" Nate retorted, rolling his eyes and taking a seat on the ground. "In the meantime I'm going to eat my lunch."

The group watched as he produce his bag out of thin air and start to take out a lunch pack. Before proceeding any further, the American looked up at the group with a curious look.

"Well aren't you guys going to join me?"

Orihime broke into a smile and took a sit next to Nate as Chad followed suit. Nate watched Uryū and Ichigo who both just watched the three of them in shock before the orange haired teenage grumbled and took a seat next to Orihime.

"Come on Uryū, join us!" Orihime excitedly called out to the Quincy boy who had started to walk away.

"I prefer to eat alone." He scoffed, trying to ignore the pointed glare from Ichigo he was getting.

"Don't be like that Uryū. Orihime is asking you to join us so don't be rude to her and join us." Nate injected, his gaze snapping to Uryū's briefly before looking back at his lunch. The Quincy let out a small sigh, knowing that the other shinigami was right and made his way back to the group.

Ichigo was shocked Uryū actually complied with Nate's request, Uryū was just as stubborn as him sometimes. The oranged haired teen watched as the Quincy took his own seat next to Chad and began to pull out his lunch like the rest of them.

"So Nate-kun, where's Sam-chan?"

Nate looked toward Orihime, who spoke up and made the move to replay when a certain Strawberry interrupted.

"Yeah where is Freckles? She's normally attached to your hips since you two found each other."

"She is not going to be enroll as well, is she?" Uryū grumbled loud enough, getting a slightly annoyed look from Nate who shook his head.

"No, she is not going to enrolling. Trust me, she was completely against the idea." Nate explained taking a bite of the sandwich Sam packed for him.

"Well at least one of you is smart." The Quincy remarked harshly, receiving another annoyed glare from Nate.

Before the American could finished chewing his food and snap at the arrogant Quincy, Chad spoke up.

"So if Sam isn't enrolling then what is she doing?"

Nate looked up at the group as all eyes fell on him, quickly he swallowed his food and gave a small chuckle.

"Well…she is working for Kisuke."

The group looked at the American suprised, who just stared at them confused.

"What… is it that surprising? I mean she needed a job and he was nice enough to offer." Nate continued, trying to gauge their reactions.

"I should be surprised that she would even think of working for a Shinigami but it's not surprising since she is dating you." Uryū harshly commented, making the tick mark on Nate's forehead practically burst.

"What the hell is suppose to mean, Uryū? " Nate growled, lowering his sandwich as his glare snapped to the Quincy.

The glare of Uryū's glasses caught the light as he meet Nate's dark gaze, "I'm just say that she-"

"Shut the hell up Uryū."

The Quincy was quickly shut up as Ichigo smacked the back of his head practically knocking off his glasses.

"Leave Freckles' boyfriend alone. It sounds pathetic and like you have a crush of her." The strawberry haired boy declared making Uryū's face flush deep red.

"What?! I would never have a crush on someone like her. She is loud, crazy and clearly irresponsible when it come to serious matters."

The group watched Uryū give a huff before looking away, a bit of pink still lingering in his cheeks. The shared gaze of the group quickly snapped to Nate who just stared at Uryū in surprise before giving a chuckle and looking down at his lunch.

"Yep, she is all those things and more which is why I love her."

Two loud groans of annoyment and one loud 'Awww' came from the group as they took in the American's comment. It quickly became Nate's turn to flush red and look away in embarrassment.

"Anyway…what's the deal with that Keigo kid? " Nate quickly stated changing the subject, hoping they could get off the topic of his relationship.

Luckily for Nate this worked and the group began to ramble on about the everyday activities they all dealt within. This went on for the remainder of the lunch period before the bell rang, signaling the group to head back to class. Nate was happy that he began to feel more at place with the group and they seem to feel comfortable around him despite the events earlier. Although deep down he had the feeling that some of his lies were coming close to being undone.

 _-BBS-_

As the end of the day bell rang, Nate saw that his group of friends were making their way toward him all expect for Uryū who just got up and left without a word.

"Yo, Nate. We're going to Urahara's." Ichigo stated waving the American boy over.

Orihime grinned and declared loudly, "We are going to go see Sam-chan."

Nate gave a smile and made a move to get up on to stop halfway when he noticed Shinji's unmoving stare focused on him. Shit… he was in trouble, mentally giving a sigh and flashed a weak smile to the group.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

The three of them just stared at the American complete confused, didn't he wanna see his girlfriend?

Ichigo scoffed slightly and threw his bag over his shoulder, eyeing Nate cautiously.

"Why? Where do you have to go?"

Nate stared at the orange haired teen before sighing and turning his back to them as he packed his bag, "Sam isn't the only one who got a job. I got a small job in town and I have to go to it. Just tell Sam I'll be there later to walk her home."

Ichigo's gaze stayed on him for a second before he huffed and turned toward the door.

"Tch whatever. We'll see you later Nate."

Ichigo made his way out with Orihime and Chad who followed hesitantly after him only leaving the two new students alone in the empty classroom.

 _-BBS-_

"Hello?"

The trio walked into the empty storefront surprised it was unoccupied and seemed to be a mess. Ichigo slowly walked forward stepping over the stores merchandise that was scattered all the floor.

"Yo is anyone here?"

"Hold on be right-ow! There."

The group all shared a worried glance as the heard a vaguely familiar voice call out from the back of the shop. After the shout there was a few more loud bangs and crash until a figure came stumbled out of the back.

"How can I-oh hey guys!" The Quincy girl exclaimed happily,her attitude being the complete opposite of her disheveled appearance.

"Hi Sam-chan!"

"Oh hey Orihime. How are yo- "

"What the hell happened to you?"

Sam's darted from the orange haired girl to the orange haired boy who had interrupted her. His expression seemed to be in a permanent scowl, that was directed at her. Quickly looking down at her messy clothes and gently patting down her unruly hair she gave a small sigh.

"It's a hell of a story. Why don't you guys come on back and we can have tea while I tell you?"

Orihime grinned and bounced over to Sam, "Oh I'd love some tea! Will be joining us?"

"He is a bit tied up but I'm sure he will join us." The Quincy snickered, before waving for the boys to follow.

"Come on you two and don't mind the store. I'll be cleaning it up later."

Chad gave a nod before following after the woman leaving Ichigo be the only one there. He let out a loud annoyed groan that no one was answering him then made a move to follow the retreating group.

Trailing far behind the trio, Ichigo eventually caught up with them only to see they weren't watching the Quincy walk into the room in front of them but looking up.

"Well hello Ichigo and friends. How are all you doing today?" The unmistakable voice of Hat and Clogs greeted them.

The frown on the Strawberry's face got bigger as he glanced around the room and did not to see the shop owner.

"Ok I hear him but where is Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?"

"Ichigo look up." Chad explained, his gaze not wavering from the ceiling.

Ichigo's brown eyes darted up to see, Kisuke floating in the air above them. The shop owner held a small sheepish smile and had a rope wrapped around his waist which was tied down to the table in the room.

"Nice to see you are doing well, Ichigo." The man laughed waving his fan toward the trio.

"What- but- how-why the hell are you up there?!" The Shinigami boy shouted, practically dropping his bag in shock.

"Well-He did something stupid so he is in trouble for it." The Quincy explained as she walked into the room from the side entrance carrying a tray of tea.

"What are you, his mom?" Ichigo scoffed shooting the woman a glance, who just shrugged and set the tray down.

"Just sit down and I'll tell you, Strawberry. There is no need to be a jerk."

"I'm not being a jerk and I told to stop calling me Strawberry." Ichigo retorted pushing his way forward and taking a seat.

The remaining two watched slightly surprised before making their way to the table as well. Ichigo huffed as he crossed his arms, glancing up at Kisuke who just watched them intertinged before looking back at Sam.

"So what exactly happened, Sam?" The tall teenager questioned, his gaze fall onto the floating shop owner then the Quincy who met his gaze.

Sam sent Chad a small smile before chuckling, "Ok so what happened was…"

.

.

.

 _"Ha! I win!"_

 _"Whaaatt? What do you mean you win? I have cards still." Kisuke pouted gesturing to the cards in his hand._

 _Sam just stared at him blankly with a deadpanned look, "Kisuke, you are suppose to get rid of your cards not keep them. I explained that to you in the beginning."_

 _"Did you?"_

 _"Yes she did, Kisuke. She said it along with the rules, so it's your fault you didn't listen."_

 _Kisuke glanced over at the black feline who had scowled him slightly before stretching and laying back down._

 _"Yoruichi…" A pout graced his lips once more as he watched her ignore them and go back to sleep._

 _The Quincy chuckled before grabbing the pile of cards and began to shuffle them._

 _"Ok, we will do best 2 out of 3. Maybe this time you will get a hang of it." She explained flashing the shop owner a smile._

 _Just then the door to the right of the group slammed opened and there in the doorway stood a perturbed Tessai._

 _"Boss, this is a candy store and we need sales to keep this store open! Playing games is not going to make sales."_

 _Sam and Kisuke glanced quickly at each other before the Quincy spoke up._

 _"Have you guys ever had a customer that's wasn't part of Ichigo's group?"_

 _All eyes fell onto the young woman as she gave a shrug and continued to shuffle._

 _"See they are your only client base and they barely buy things from you to begin with. That's why you don't have any sales."_

 _"Well Ms. Nicolo, that's all about to change." Kisuke declared, his fan suddenly appearing in his hand as he continued._

 _Everybody looked toward Kisuke as he stayed silent for a second before snapping his fan shut and holding out a small round piece of blue candy._

 _"Behold,the original Urahara's anti-gravity candy! It allows the user to experience a brief moment of being in an anti-gravity chamber."_

.

.

.

 _"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard."_

 _"Ms. Nicolo is right, Boss. You can't sell that to kids."_

 _Kisuke's demeanor suddenly deflated as he lowered the candy and put on a pout again._

 _"But Ururu and Jinata thought it was a good idea, so I let them try some samples."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"Uhmm excuse me? Mr. Kisuke could you get us down?"_

 _All heads darted up to see the source of the timid voice floating helplessly above them._

 _"Hey Ururu, where's Jinta?" The slightly shocked Quincy asked, noticing the red haired boy was nowhere to be seen._

 _"He went out the window." The timid girl pointed to the open window to their left, causing everybody to let out a loud gasp._

 _Madness suddenly broke out as the group scrambled to get down Ururu as well as Jinta who was clinging to the roof of the shop in dear life._

 _"Somebody get me down from here!"_

.

.

.

"And so after we got Jinta down, Tessai and I figured why not give Kisuke his just desserts." Sam finished taking a sip of her warm tea.

The gang all shared a look of surprise and shock, they knew Sam was a sweet girl but this came out of nowhere. Ichigo made the move to speak, just as a loud thump of Kisuke landing on the ground came from behind him.

"Ow..."

"Well it looks like the effects wore off." The Quincy stated obviously taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh no Mr. Urahara are you ok? Do you need healing? " Orihime expressed getting to her feet and making her way over to the fallen Kisuke quickly.

A quiet chuckle came from Kisuke who was sitting up and shook his head.

"Not at all, thank you for your concern, Orihime." He declined waving his fan toward the shocked young woman, before getting to his feet.

"Are you sure?" The worrisome Orihime questioned as she watched him make his way next to Sam and take a seat.

"Of course, now why don't you come back over here and join us?" Kisuke stated as he glanced at the Quincy who set a cup of tea in front of him, not even looking up from her own.

The teenage girl nodded before making her way back to her spot next to Chad.

"So let me get this straight you decided to make a candy that will allow people to float and let those kids use it then once you got them down. You and the apron man pinned Mr. Hat-&-Clogs down and forced him to eat his own candy as punishment?" Ichigo repeated back to the Quincy who looked up at him with a grin.

"Yep, we accidentally destroyed the shop though trying to get Jinta in so thats why its a mess out there." She explained flashing a sheepish smile.

"Which is why, she will be cleaning that up later, rightttt, Ms. Nicolo?" The shop owner smug gaze fell on the woman next to him, his smug smirk hidden by his fan.

Sam's hazel gaze snapped to his gray one before she let out a sigh.

"Fine only caused you asked." She pouted crossing her arms.

Kisuke's gaze turned to the peanut gallery who was just watching everything in silence.

"So what do I owe the pleasure for having you stop by my shop today?" He asked snapping his fan shut and sending the group a grin.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man's antics before crossing his arms, "We didn't stop by to see you, we are here cause of Sam."

The Quincy blinked in surprise and broke into a grin, "Really? You guys came to see me?"

"Yeah! Once Nate-kun told us you were working here we wanted to stop by and see how you are doing." Orihime piped in, flashing a huge smile to the young woman who seemed flattered.

"Aww you guys are so nice."

Ichigo grumbled and scowled at Sam, "Calm down we didn't just come here for you. We wanted to known why the hell Nate is in our school."

Sam blinked in surprised and went to replay when Kisuke's fan snapped open in front of her face and he interrupted her.

"It was my idea to send Nate to your school, I figured it be handy for him to help with the Hollows since Mr. Ishida no longer had his Quincy powers."

The Quincy woman snatched the fan from the shop owner's hand and smacked him on the head with it. A yelp of surprise and pain came from Kisuke as he turned to pout at the glaring Quincy.

"Why'd you hit me?"

The Quincy's glare narrowed slightly before turning away arms crossed once more, "Because you interrupted me. Anyway Kisuke is right, we had Nate go to the school to help you, Ichigo."

Ichigo frowned at what was said and scratched the back of his head, "Well you could've of at least told us about it."

"Yeah it was a bit shocking to see him come in today along with the other student." Orihime explained, peeking Sam's interest with that comment.

"Another student?" Kisuke asked slightly curious as well.

"Yeah, the guy is weird. He wrote his name backwards on the board and his name like Shaji or something." Ichigo grumbling, clearly annoyed by question.

"It was Shinji." Chad corrected, as Sam let out a small burst of a laughter.

All eyes darted to the Quincy who held back her second chuckle. The shop owner's gaze focused intently on the Quincy for a second before he spoke up.

"For your laughter it seems like you know this Shinji person, Ms. Nicolo is there anything you want to tell us?"

Sam froze mid-chuckle and looked at the group who all just stared her down.

"Yeah, do you know that guy?" Ichigo interjected, his scowl become more defined as he stared the Quincy down.

Sam quickly looked away and gave a chuckle, "Why would I know a guy like that? I just find his name funny."

Ichigo let out a scoff before rolling his eyes, "I doubt that, it sounds like you know him."

"I don't know him, Strawberry. I just find his name funny like yours." She retorted back, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

The tick mark on Ichigo's head looked like it was about to burst as a menacing angry grin appeared on his face.

"For the last time, Freckles. Stop calling me Strawberry or I swear to god I going to beat you into the floor."

The Quincy just flashed him a smirk as she leaned forward toward him, "I'm sorry what did you say? I didn't hear it very well... Strawberry."

A loud annoyed groan came from the orange hair boy as he slammed his hand down on the table and made a grab for Sam.

"Come here you little-" Ichigo was suddenly stopped his assault toward Sam as end of Kisuke's cane smacked him in the forehead causing his body to collapse on the table and his soul to flying out of it.

"Now, now. I will not have any fighting going on in my shop especially when there is a mess that already needs to be cleaned up front." Kisuke explained, lowering his cane and getting to his feet. "If you would like to continue with your outburst, Ichigo then you can gladly help Samantha with the mess upfront."

The high schoolers all turned to Ichigo who was glaring directly at Sam and Kisuke before grumbling and getting to his feet.

"Forget it. I'm going home." The Strawberry stated merging with his body once more and grabbing his bag. "Come on guys."

The two fellow students both drew to their feet, Orihime flashing the two others a smile.

"Bye, Mr. Urahara, bye Sam-chan. Thank you for the tea."

Chad nodded in thanks before also saying goodbye then following out the orange haired boy who was already in front of the shop with Orihime following his trail.

Sam watched before giving a small sigh, then getting to her feet.

"Well it's time for me to go back to the warehouse so I'll be going." She exclaimed quickly making her way for the door only to have a hand grab the back of her shirt.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think so. You said you would clean up the store so...But Kisuke!"

* * *

 _Hey guys,_

 _I know it's a very long chapter but this was just the set up for the madness to come. Everyone has their role and everything will fall into place when the war starts! Let me know how excited you are and let me know if you guys want to see any certain fights with our favorite Quincy and Shinigami! I'll see you guys next week!_

 _~SQ_


	21. Chapter 21

Late evening rolled around and the Quincy had finished cleaning up a portion of messed up store front. It was still pretty messed up but just didn't look like a tornado ran through it anymore. Looking out into the dark streets, the thought of Nate crossed her mind. She was positive he was supposed to come and walk her back tonight but being this late it seemed he forgot. Turning to the seated shop owner, Sam flashed him a weary smile, "Uh Kisuke is it ok if I finish the rest up tomorrow? It seems I got to walk back to the warehouse by myself."

Kisuke looked up at the young woman from the papers he had in front of him. Taking in her weary smile and the slight exhausted look she had, he nodded.

"Of course. Would you like Tessai or I to walk you back?" He offered setting down his papers and putting on his hat.

The Quincy shook her head and set the broom aside, making her way to the door, "No I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Kisuke stared at the retreating woman's back before letting out a chuckle. "If you say so. Have a nice night, Samantha."

"Bye." She called out before making her way out into the night.

 _-BBS-_

Across town, a certain perturbed shinigami was grumbling to himself as he searched through the city.

"That jerk… saying I need to hollow hunt while he recruits Ichigo. Who does he think he is? The boss of me?" Nate grumbled as he flash stepped from roof to roof.

Stopping on one roof, he took the second to reach out and see if he could sense any strange or hollow like Reishi in the town. He quickly detected and dismissed Ichigo's and Shinji's who were in the area. As he sensed the familiar Reishi of Kisuke and his gang, he noticed the moving Reishi of Sam. Glancing toward the direction where she was, he picked up on the fact she must be walking back to the warehouse by herself.

"Gah damn it. I was supposed to walk her back" Nate expressed loudly to himself, raking a hand through his hair in annoyance.

Giving a sigh, he grumbled quietly to himself, "Maybe I can go met her and walk her the rest of the way back. I mean I know she can handle her own when it comes to hollows but... **AHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!** "

The American shinigami jumped as he heard the loud familiar scream for help go past him just a bit of a distance away. As quickly as it was heard another loud booming voice came right after it.

"Why do you run, Ichigo Kurosaki?! Hurry up and become a shinigami!"

Nate froze as he felt his heart jumped and picked up the sudden rush of Reishi he had failed to noticed. Shit wasn't that… He cut off his thoughts before he raced toward the commotion in hopes of helping whoever was in trouble.

 _-BBS-_

A similar moment was happening to the Quincy along the edge of the park. The ombre haired woman stood there frozen as she felt the spiking Reishi of her friends nearby and the three very large hollow signatures. Two of the hollows seem to be just a few hundred feet to her right near the center of the park. The third one was the furthest away, in the middle of the city chasing an unfamiliar reishi. Feeling worried for the unknown person, Sam turned toward the direction of that hollow only to pause when she felt the unmistakable Reishi of Nate who was right behind them.

"Good he's got that." Breaking into a smile the Quincy turned back to the direction of the double, now single hollow in the park and took off.

Sam raced through the trees toward the hollow Reishi barely picking up on the two others that were right there. As she began to see through the tree line she saw the large white shape coming flying toward an unmoving boy from behind.

"Shit."

The Quincy scrambled to summon her bow and fired off a few arrows just in time to knock the hollow away from the boy. She broke the tree line and land beside the boy who she recognized right away.

"Uryū? Are you ok?" She asked concerned for him, seeing that he seem to look a bit disheveled.

Before the former Quincy could speak, another voice to the left spoke causing Sam to grow tense.

"Well if it isn't my pupil, you did a poor job of killing that Hollow."

A loud flash followed by a blast came from behind the two Quincies who had now turned to face someone they both disliked.

"I heard about your little adventure in the Soul Society. To think I wasted all that time training you, You truly are a poor example of a Quincy, Samantha."

The woman's harden gaze narrowed as she looked over the white haired man in front of her, his scowl reflecting hers.

 ** _"Ryūken."_**

Uryū stared between his father and Sam who had both grown quiet but continued to stare each other down like they were challenging one another.

"Sam...You know my father?" The former Quincy asked the woman who snapped her hard gaze to him.

"Of course, she knows me. I did train her, even though she clearly didn't learn anything from it. Your Reishi is still unfocused when you're not using those enhanced gloves that shop owner made for you."

Uryū's gaze darted to his father then down at Sam's hands which were bare and shaking with anger.

"You both weren't strong enough to go to the Soul Society. You, my son lost your feeble powers while you, my pupil practically were killed."

Both the young Quincies watched Ryūken carefully as he paused before continuing once more.

"But Uryū I can restore your powers if I so choose."

Sam's eyes widen as she turned to Uryū who just stared back shocked.

"I see you don't believe but it's truth and I can help you be a functional Quincy without anymore cheap tricks, Samantha." The older Quincy stated his gaze snapping to the young woman's before falling between the two of them.

"There is one condition."

Uryū's gaze narrowed as he glanced at Sam's tense form, "What is it?"

 **"You two must swear to never involve yourself with shinigami again."**

Uryū stared at his father shocked to say the less, was he really asking that of them and what would-

 **"No."**

The former Quincy turned to Sam and saw she was facing toward his father, standing her ground.

"Is that so?"

The American woman nodded, her face like stone and her gaze dark.

"I'm not going to cut my ties with my friends and my boyfriend because you have issues with shinigami. So I'm done with you and your inhuman training methods. I've gotten enough scars from you!"

 _-BBS-_

"Ahhhh somebody! Anybody!"

Nate speed after the loud screams that were just a few hundred feet away. He could see a speck of orange that made him realize that the screaming stranger probably was Kon in Ichigo's body.

"That idiot."

Quickly he flash-stepped forward in front of Grand Fisher, snatching Ichigo's body around the waist then flash stepped a far distant away from the hollow.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?!" Kon shouted, just as Nate's hand slammed over his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot or he will find us. And I'm Nate one of Ichigo's friends." Nate stated, looking around for the vengeful Grand Fisher that he was sure going to follow them.

"Ichigo's friends? I didn't know he had another friend that was a shinigami." The Mod Soul explained quietly before looking at Nate shocked.

"Wait a minute! How did you know I wasn't Ichigo?!" He shouted, causing Nate to shush him and cover his mouth again.

"I can tell by your Reishi plus Ichigo talks about all the time now shut-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Both humans turn to the right where a huge hand grabbed both of them and then threw them down into the street causing a crater to form.

"I'm tired of waiting, if you refuse to transform that's up to you."

Grand Fisher reached down toward the dust cloud aiming for the orange haired speck he caught a glimpse of. As his hand broke the cloud, a hot searing pain covered his palm causing him to draw back his hand.

Blood dripped from the large gash of the hollow's hand causing him to looking at the carter.

"Who are you, shinigami?!"

Nate glared up as the dust clear around him and revealed him standing in front of a fallen Kon.

"Doesn't matter I won't give you time to find out." The American replied, tightening his stance ready for the second blow the hollow was about to being down on them.

As Grand Fisher's second hand came rushing toward him, a huge white and yellow shield burst to life around him and Kon.

"Well I told you when you got back from your trip, I told you to alway keep that with you." A new voice stated from behind making both of the boys turn toward the approaching figure.

Kon's eyes widen as a surprise while Nate just stayed stone faced as Isshin Kurosaki walk toward them.

"Look Mr. Hollow, Ichigo is a bit busy at the moment but maybe I can take his place. How about you play with me instead?" Isshin stated confidently coming to a stop beside both Nate and Kon.

There was silence for second before the hollow spoke up bringing up a question that the two boys both knew the answer to.

"Who are you?"

Isshin crocked a smirk toward the looming hollow, "Oh I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. The name's Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki."

Nate tried to push back the snicker after that declaration that reminded him of a James Bond introduction.

The said shinigami's gaze darted to Nate and raised an eyebrow in confusion. The dark haired father opened his mouth to question the unfamiliar boy when Grand Fisher cut him off.

"Kurosaki eh? So you're Ichigo Kurosaki's-"

"Father." Isshin finished snatching the charm he had tossed earlier and passing it to Kon.

"Here. Hold on to this, Kon. It was originally made for you so you wouldn't have to be rescued by other shinigami." The father stated, flashing a knowing smirk at Nate who just narrowed his eyes.

Kon blinked in surprise as he stared down at the charm then snapped his gaze to the older shinigami who now stood in front of the boys.

"Wh-when did you realize I wasn't Ichigo?"

Nate watched Isshin glance back at the Mod soul with the same knowing smile he gave Nate.

"From the beginning. From the first time I saw you inside Ichigo the day we visited the grave. Didn't you notice? I never called you Ichigo when you were in his body."

A sudden bang came from Grand Fisher as he slammed his fist into the ground interrupting the moment and getting the group's attention.

"I see. Then if his father is a shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki is a shinketsu, a true blood. This explains why I lost to him." The hollow surmised, his gaze turning to the Shinigami in front of him. "But as for you two, I have no interest in you."

"I came here to kill Ichigo Kurosaki." The hollow's giant hand pointed directly at the two Shinigami who just stared at him unamused.

"But a father should know his son's whereabouts. Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Isshin just shrugged as rolls his eyes to Nate who just watched him, "I don't know. He is not a baby anymore. Anyway I've always been pretty relaxed with the kids."

Nate snickered loudly and Kon rolled his eyes, "Liar, you're strict with the girls."

An annoyed pout came onto the man's face as he waved his hand at the both of them, "Yuzu and Karin are different! They're special! That's a totally different thing!"

Nate let out a second snort of laughter before rolling his eyes at the man's behavior. The older Shinigami just huffed slightly as he turned back to Grand Fisher.

"Anyway, you may have no interest in me but I've come here to kill you. Interested, now?"

A loud booming laughter erupted from the Hollow as if he didn't believe the older man declaration. Nate watched as Grand Fisher talked down to Isshin who just seemed unamused by the whole thing. Nate knew Isshin was going to take him out with one swing of his Zanpakuto and then make a snarky comment about it. Zoning out from the problem at hand, the American Shinigami reached out his spiritual sensors and made out that Sam was leaving the park that was near by. She must have defeated the Hollow there and decided to head back.

Suppressing back a small smirk, Nate suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the Hollow in front of them suddenly grew larger and become much uglier.

"Whoa… is he one of those Menos Grande?" The ever so quiet and terrified Kon asked shakingly.

The said-hollow glared down at Kon with distaste and pride, "Menos? I am no paltry Menos! I am-"

"An Arrancar."

Isshin spoke up while Nate let it slip under his breath which got him a puzzled look from both Isshin and Kon.

Ignoring their gazes, Nate looked away as if to be interested with was in one of the shop windows. The older Shinigami continued to explain what an arrancar was while making a note to ask the kid about his knowledge later.

Isshin's attention was brought back to the arrancar began to draw his Zanpakuto which was large just himself.

Nate turned his attention back to the scene in front of him, he watched as Grand Fisher taunted Isshin even further than before. Accepting his challenge, Isshin face flashed to one of goofiness as he drew his Zanpakuto which didn't surprise Nate. Before Nate could blink, Isshin attacked and turned back to face both he and Kon, a grim look gracing his face.

"Don't talk to me about Shinigami lore until you know at least that much."

Nate gaped in surprise as he watch was left of Grand Fisher fall to the ground and dissolved away. He had read and seen that confrontation many times but in real life it was…-

"Hey kid."

Snapped out of his thoughts, the American looked toward Isshin who now stood just a foot away from him and had on a stern face. He felt his blood run cold as he was stared down with that scrutinizing look that most parents give their children after they got caught in a lie.

"Before you say anything let me say that, thank you I appreciate you protecting my son's body also I'm not going to ask how you became a deputy shinigami." Isshin stated, watching Nate take a small sigh.

"However I do want to know how a deputy shinigami would know what an arrancar is?"

Nate's sigh of relief was quickly sucked in as he sheathed his zanpakuto and dodged the man's gaze.

"Well you see, I know what an Arrancar is because uh they mentioned to me when I was in the Soul Society." Nate explained quickly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Silence came from Isshin for about 30 seconds before he spoke up.

"Wow kid. You're a really bad liar."

Nate sweatdropped and lowered his head with a sad groan.

"Trust me Isshin, his Quincy girlfriend isn't any better."

All heads darted to the familiar voice just behind them and stared in surprise as Kisuke Urahara himself emerged from the darkness. Nate felt both his face and stomach drop as he watched the shop owner strode toward them.

"Quincy? His girlfriend is a Quincy? I thought that Ryūken and his boy were the last two Quincies left." Isshin stated in shock glancing at the American boy who seem to snap out of his shock and narrow his gaze at Urahara.

"Not quite." Kisuke said curtly before glancing to Nate and sending him a sly smirk, "Well what a nice surprise, it's nice to see you Mr. Jagarnauth."

"Hello Kisuke, nice of you to show up so late." Nate retorted back his gaze narrowing even more.

There was a wave of the shop owner's fan toward Nate, " Now don't be so silly, how can a simple shop owner like myself be able to help two shinigami like yourselves?"

Before Nate could make a harsh remark, Kisuke quickly turned to Isshin, his face still bearing a grin.

"So how does it feel to be a shinigami again after 20 years?"

A frown graced Isshin's face before closing his eyes, " It's alright."

"Do you feel… better?" The shop owner instigated, raising the tension between everyone.

The older shinigami's gaze snapped to Kisuke before he dodged it once more, "I suppose. The truth is I was never bitter. Hollows do what hollows do."

Nate watched as Isshin grow stiffen at the next part before giving a quiet sigh, "The only thing I've regretted these last 20 years is that I couldn't save Masaki that night."

Sadness filled the air at that confession leaving even more tension in the air and leaving Nate to look away upset by the man's heartfelt confession. Kisuke took notice of both the boy's and Isshin's sudden change in attitude and lowered his hat breaking into a small grin.

"You haven't changed one bit…" He started, his grin getting larger. "And your son's just like you."

Isshin expression distorted into one of annoyance while Nate repressed a smirk, "Don't say that."

Kisuke let out a small chuckle and flashed a look to Nate who didn't seem to notice it for the first time.

"Speaking of your son, Did you notice?" He stated, his face falling into a serious expression as the tension spiked again.

The American boy practically froze as he realized what was going to be said next, should he speak up about the Vizored or just let them talk and let things take their course.

"Yes, just as you predicted they have made contact with him." Isshin explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

 ** _"Isn't that right, kid?"_**

Nate froze as he felt both Isshin's and Kisuke's gaze snapped to him, one of them bearing a serious look while the other held a mischievous grin.

"W-Wait… You knew I am working with the Vizoreds?" Nate gaped at the men who both nodded at his stunned response.

"Of course, kid. Kisuke told me after he first met you but up until this point I didn't know if I could put my trust into you or not." Isshin explained, his gaze falling onto the shell shocked Kon behind the standing form of Nate.

The American continued to gape for a few more seconds before he turned to Kisuke fuming with anger.

"What the hell Kisuke? What I told you that night was suppose to be a secret! I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea that I was working against Ichigo and his friends." Nate practically shouted at the candy shop owner who just hid his smirk behind his fan.

"My, did you say such a thing? I must've forgotten." Kisuke snickered causing Nate to fume even more with rage.

"Gah. Whatever." He huffed crossing his arms and looking away, "Listen Isshin, I'm going to say this once but the Vizoreds are not who you think they are, ok? Just remember that in the future. I'm leaving now."

Nate turned on his heel, facing the direction of his makeshift home and gave a glance toward Isshin over his shoulder.

"Hey old man, I won't tell your secret to Ichigo if you don't tell mine. It's best if we both tell him at our own times...that means you too Kisuke or I swear to god I'll kill you." Nate growled before taking off into the night.

Isshin held back a snort at the boy's stern goodbye and gave a small smirk, "That kid is just like Ichigo."

* * *

 _Well Guys, It looks like some secrets have been discovered and certain trust have been broken. What will happen to Sam's and Uryu's fragile friendship now that the truth of her training has been revealed to him? And what exactly did this training entail to cause he rot have such a hatred for Ryuken? That will be explained further down the line along with just how much Isshin knew about Nate and why Kisuke told him._

 _I'm sorry about posting this chapter late, I had Thanksgiving last weekend and then got phenomena. I promise I will a chapter for you next weekend and then a short break since I will be Christmas for me! I want to say thanks for all the favorites,follows and reviews I have gotten over the last few weeks. I really appreciate any support for the story and it really helps me push myself forward to keep writing._

 _Anyway enough sappiness and a quick questions to all my followers, I draw artwork for my stories this one and Nightmares or Reality, and I looking for a way for you guys to see it without too much of a hassle. Either PM or post a Review if you would be interested in something like this and let me know what platform would be the best, either Tumblr or Deviantart._

 _Love you guys!_

 _~SQ_


	22. Chapter 22

Both Nate and Sam were in one of the worse moods they had been in since they arrived into the fictional world of Bleach. Neither of them really knew what they were so pissed off about but they both kept muttering names under their breath. While getting dressed, Nate caught Sam grumble something about, "That bastard" and something like "I'm a better Quincy than he knows."

He wondered if she had a run in with Uryū that ended badly even though last he knew they were on better terms.

The Quincy on the other hand, barely noticed she was mumbling curses under her breath and picked up on what her boyfriend was fuming about. She heard him say thing such as, "Idiot shop owner" and "If he tells him, I'm going to kill him."

Sam had an inkling that maybe he had a tiff with Kisuke last night or maybe something dealing with that idiot Vizored Shinji.

As the early morning drew to a close, both the Americans left the comfort of their room in the warehouse and made their way toward their jobs. The walk was very quiet and seemed tense, Nate did try to break it by asking Sam if she was ok but she gave him a half hearted response.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

Nate frowned at that response, he knew that she had a tendency to overthink small things then blow up about them later. The shinigami's gaze darted up at Urahara's shop that was about a few feet away and grabbed the Quincy's wrist drawing her to a halt.

Sam's daze eyes darted to Nate in confusion, was there something wrong that she failed to notice.

"Nate..?"

"Listen, Sam you know you can tell me what's bothering you right?"

The Quincy's gaze darted down giving a quiet nod, she knew she should tell him but she just wasn't sure on how'd he take it.

Swallowing her pride she opened her mouth when the distant sound of the shop front door slid open breaking the couple's moment.

"Well Good Morning you two!"

The couple's gaze connected to the broad black haired man that stood in the shop entrance baring a small smile.

Sam was the first one to break the silence and slide her hand out of Nate's grip turning to the store.

"Good morning Tessai, how are you this morning?"

Tessai replied to her cheerfully before turning his gaze to the girl's companion who was rooted to his spot, his brown eyes trailing after his girlfriend.

"Mr. Jagarnauth, why don't you come in for some morning tea?" The friendly giant replied, hoping the boy might take his offer, something seem to be on the young couple's mind.

Nate blinked in surprise at the man's offer and before he could think it over another familiar voice interceded.

"I don't think he can Tessai, he'll be late for school."

Nate's gaze darted to Kisuke who emerged beside Tessai with his face hidden behind his fan. The shinigami narrowed his eyes at the shop owner before lifting his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled catching Sam's dazed gaze. "I'll see you later, I'll be here to walk back with you."

Sam blinked, snapping herself out of her thoughts before smiling softly to her companion.

"Ok, Bye baby. Have a good day at school."

She gave a small wave which the boy returned then turned and made his way off to school.

The day was only beginning and both the foreigners had the feeling that it wasn't going to turn out the way they hoped.

 _-BBS-_

It took Sam along with Tessai a few more hours before everything was in the front of the shop looked top notch. Once it all finished, life in the shop went back to normal. Well as normal as it could be with two crazy kids, a talking cat, a sneaky shop owner, his assistant and a Quincy. Luckily today, the four out of the five sensed the annoyed and dazed aura came from the young Quincy and kept their distance. However, Kisuke on the other hand kept nagging and watching Sam when she had several moments of zoning out which was often.

The said Quincy was in the middle of one of her zoning out spells when Kisuke came back from checking on something private. He knew that she have had the first encounter with her mentor Ryūken since she left for the Soul Society, last night.

Approaching the woman's side, the shop owner place a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump with a small shriek.

"Kisuke… don't do that." She grumbled glaring at the blonde haired man who just flash a shy smile.

"You seem to be stuck in thought, Miss Nicolo. Anything you want to talk about?"

The Quincy frowned at the man's statement and his knowing tone but simply shook her head no. Grabbing a broom by the register, she made her way outside after mumbling under her breath.

"I'm fine, I'm going to broom outside."

Closing the shop's door behind her, Sam sighed and looked up at the figure she saw approaching. Setting the broom up against the storefront she watched as Uryū drew to a halt in front of her.

"Hey."

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Sam remarked crossing her arms and looking the former Quincy up and down, his expression hard and unreadable.

Uryū just stared her down before pushing up his glasses causing the light to catch them and hide his eyes.

"That doesn't matter, I want to talk to you about my father and your involvement with him."

The Quincy woman stiffen, narrowing her eyes toward him.

"What about it? Didn't you hear last night? I was his student and the keyword there is 'was'."

"That doesn't explain how Ryūken knows about what happened in the Soul Society to us. Clearly one of us must've have told him and I don't speak to him so it had to be you."

Sam shrugged at the boy's accusation and shoved a thumb toward the door behind her.

"It was probably Kisuke that told him."

Uryū blinked in surprise this was something he didn't think about or even considered.

"You think my father would be friends with someone like him." He gestured to the shop, not believing a word the woman said.

"Friends?" A chuckle and scoff came from her before continuing "No your father doesn't have any of those but he has informants. How you think I became his student? By chance? No and stop beating around the bush and tell me why you're really here."

Uryū narrowed his gaze, his stone expression breaking slightly for a second before resuming.

"Fine. I'm here to tell you I'm going to get my powers back."

A small smile broke out onto the Quincy woman's face.

"Good, I'm happy you are. You deserve to have them."

"You should come too." Uryū stated bluntly, making Sam blink in surprise before growing still.

"No. I'm not cutting my ties with the people I care about because he has issues." She snapped, giving a loud huff of annoyance.

Uryū stayed silent for a second before sighing softly and frowning a bit.

"If that's your choice then we can also no longer can be involved."

A loud scoff came from the woman who just rolled her eyes at the boy's statement which took him by surprise.

"Fine, if that's how your father wants to act, you can tell him to go shove up his ass."

Uryū blinked in surprise he had never seen someone talk about his father with such disdain except for maybe himself. This girl really was something completely different than what he was use to.

The former Quincy watched as the woman turned on her heel and make a grab a broom again.

"Listen Uryū, I don't care if you ditch me or not as a friend but regardless I'm here if you need me. Don't hesitate to call me if you want to talk."

"...I don't have your number." He stated bluntly, giving her a deadpan look.

Sam chuckled softly before turning around and marching over to the boy, shoving an open palm toward him.

"Give me your phone. Ill add it." She beamed flashing the former Quincy a huge smile as he fumbled to pull his phone out.

Once it was out, Sam snatched it and quickly typed in her number before shoving it back to Uryū. Flashing him a large smile, "Now go get your Quincy powers back and kick your dad's ass for me."

Uryū repressed a smirk as he gazed down at his phone before tucking it away. Pushing his glasses up once more, he gripped his bag tightly and turn his back to her.

"No promises on calling you but I can make sure Ryūken is thoroughly beat."

Sam broken into a genuine smile before chucking, "See you Uryū."

With that last goodbye, the former Quincy made his way to the one man they both didn't want to see, his father.

 _-BBS-_

School had dragged for Nate, it had been awkward ever since the encounter with Shinji this morning.

 _Nate had been running a bit late after taking care of a low level hollow that was roaming about, he luckily was able to arrive before the teacher was there but just as Orihime was getting hit on by Shinji._

" _Are you crazy? If she didn't like it she would of scream or hit me with her bookbag," The blonde Vizored declared his arm wrapping around Orihime's shoulder, "But she didn't do that which is proof she is not uncomfortable. Isn't that right Orihime?"_

 _Nate groaned loudly as Keigo began to shout at Shinji once more who was join but Chizuru who was just as bad the perverted Vizored. Before the foreign shinigami could make his way into the madness, a silent and angry Ichigo stood up and yanked Shinji out of the class roughly._

 _Silence filled the room as they all stared at where Ichigo had just left, Nate's dark gaze darted to Chad and Orihime who both shared a look that made him knew they were going to interfere with Shinji later. Sighing to himself, he walked over and took a seat behind Uryū who didn't even give him a glance today. Maybe he was right to think that him and Sam had a fight and were on rough terms again. Maybe he should try to ask him and find out what exactly happened, the bell unfortunately interrupted him and the day began as if it was a normal school day._

Nate sighed as he packed his bag up, most of the students had left already even Ichigo went home alone which didn't surprise him he knew his hollow was just lingering under the surface. The foreign shinigami even missed Orihime and Chad who had left without him clearly moving forward with their plan to confront Shinji who was still in the classroom with him. He glanced at Uryū's spot and remember the former Quincy left just after lunch which was odd to him.

Just as the last student left, Nate heard Shinji make his way over to him and draw to a stop beside his desk.

"Well today was an interesting day, wasn't it kid?"

A quiet chuckle came from Nate ashe stood up and stared at Shinji who was wearing a slight knowing smirk, "Yeah it was, nice job for drawing attention to yourself by the way. You were real subtle."

He shoved past the Vizored who just rolled his eyes, "I could say the same about you idiot. You almost got caught by the orange haired kid yesterday."

"So what if I did, he trusts me way more then he trusts you, Shinji. You should've just had me recruit him from the start it would of been the smart thing." Nate retorted, shoving his hand in his pocket and glancing at Shinji who was ready with a snarky comeback.

"Listen,Shinji what's done is done and I could careless. I have to go get Sam, I'll see you back at the warehouse tonight."

The American left without another word, he didn't feel like dealing with Shinji right now. He knew he was indebted to him and the rest of the Vizored but it felt wrong to lie to Ichigo and try not to help him. He let his feet take him toward the direction of the Urahara shop as his mind raced. He kept wondering if he should tell Ichigo the truth about him and Vizoreds but not the whole truth...he couldn't tell anyone that only him and Sam knew what was destined to happen to everybody here. Taking breath, he drew to a stop and closed his eyes...what should he do?

' _Kid you can't tell anyone and you know it.'_

Nate's eyes snapped open as he heard the very familiar voice of Kurai, who just gave an amused chuckled.

' _Don't act shocked about hearing me now, you know I'm a part of your soul, idiot.'_

"Yes I know that Kurai, I'm more surprised you spoke up... you're normally quiet."

Nate heard his Zanpakuto make a scoff like sound, ' _Tsk, I'm only talking to you now cause you are thinking like an idiot. The foreknowledge you and that girl of yours have is way too powerful and if found out by anyone especially Aizen will get everybody killed.'_

The American groaned and rolled his eyes, "You don't think I know that. I'm just debating whether it be a smart idea to let some of it be known to people I trust."

' _Don't be stupid, you don't even fully trust Shinji and his crew and they don't trust you so do you think they would take you seriously? You told that sneaky shop owner the true story of how you arrived here and he still went and told Carrot-top's bumbling dad."_

He opened his mouth to respond but knew Kurai had got him there, Kisuke did break his promise and told Isshin but did he tell him the whole story?

' _I don't doubt it, kid. That guy is lying about a whole lot more than that Holl-'_ Kurai dropped off suddenly, making Nate frown in concern.

"Kurai…?"

Before he could receive a reply, a large wave of spiritual pressure shook the area and a large sonic boom erupted behind him. Nate's panicked gaze darted behind him and saw a large dust cloud coming from the park, making his stomach drop.

' _It seems we forgot about them.'_ Kurai cut back in reaffirming Nate's fears.

"It's the Arrancars." Nate uttered his hand tightening around the handle of his bag.

A moment of silence came from Kurai before he corrected his wielder,  
 **' _No kid, it's the Espada.'_**

* * *

 _Hey Everybody,_

 _So we have finally made it to the introduction of our new villains for this arc and in the next chapter we will see how the gang will exactly handle the threat. I dont have too much to say about this chapter it speaks for itself but anyways as I said last chapter I will be on a small hiatus of a few weeks until the holidays are over and such. So for all my fans, Happy Holidays and I will see all of you next year!_

 _~SQ_


	23. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hi guys!**

 **I know this isn't a new chapter but it is a little announcement about what I mentioned a while back. I have officially created a Tumblr and have started to post artwork for the story on there. You can follow me on there now and see the artwork I have drawn for most chapter and chat about Bleach and other things you guys like. Please check me out on there and if you are feeling nice, feel free to shot me a follow on there! The link is below and you will get a new chapter at the beginning of next month guys, promise!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~SQ**

www . theshinigamiandthequincy . tumblr . com


	24. Chapter 23

**_Hey Guys! Guess whose back! It's me! Sorry I have been gone for so long, I kind of got out of a Bleach mood and started to just write random story for a mental break. Anyway since I am back later then I promised, I am giving you guys a treat. You will not only get one new chapter but TWO! WOO! I can't make any promises about posting as frequent as I use to because I've been a bit of a writer's block. Enough of me chatting and ENJOY!_**

* * *

As the dust began to settle, two Arrancars began to survey the area, the one being massive in size, wearing a stark white uniform trimmed in black around the edges. He had an oddly shaped head along with two red marking under his eyes which sat just above the rather large bone fragment that framed his thing that made the large man even more different was the bowling bowl size hole through the center of his chest. His partner was also dressed in a white cladded uniform with black trim but he was vastly different to the other arrancar. He was about the size of a regular young man but bore ashen skin that made the two long green tear streak mark under each of his also green eyes stand out. The normal looking arrancar had layered black hair and had a bone fragment in the shape of a helmet encasing the left side of his head. He also had a hole was about the size of an apple and was at the base of throat.

"Ha. I've been here a few times in a mask, The World of Living is such a bore." The giant arrancar declared wearing a shit eating grin, "The spiritual pressure is so thin here, you can hardly breath."

"Stop complaining. I told you I could do this alone. You were the one who wanted to come along, Yammy." The black haired arrancar stated, his gaze shifting over to the giant who started to walk out of the crater.

"All right. I'm Sorry, Ulquiorra."

Yammy's stomping came to a halt as he noticed all the humans surrounding the hole staring him down with looks of confusion.

"Who are you guys?" He cocked his head, eyes narrowing on the gawking humans, "Stop staring at me. I'll suck your souls out."

The humans didn't react to the statement just continued to stare the arrancar down causing the anger in Yammy to reach it's peak. Suddenly he inhaled with great force, sucking the souls out of the humans not just around the crater but the area surrounding the park. Within seconds, over a hundred people dropped dead leaving the large arrancar finished the inhale and let out a distinct yuck.

"Gah. Yuck!"

"Of course. Did you expect thin souls like that to taste good?" Ulquiorra commented as he made his way beside Yammy.

"Well those guys wouldn't stop staring at me like I was a freak."

Ulquiorra stared blankly ahead before reprimanding his partner, " They couldn't see us. They were looking at the crater."

Yammy scoffed and looked away annoyed, "Well they annoyed me! So how many do we have to kill?"

"Only two. There is no need to kill the others."

"Only two of these ants?"

"I heard there were only five people with spiritual pressure high enough to fight us in this whole world." The Arrancar glanced to his right, "The rest are trash. They should be easy to find."

As he drew to a stop, the slightly sign of movement caught his gaze and he turned his green eyes back to one of the piece of trash.

"Amazing. One of them survived."

Yammy turned his gaze to where Ulquiorra was starting to see a young human female struggling to get up and mumbling to herself.

"Wh..what happened?" The blacked haired girl struggled, painfully looking at her fallen classmates that seemed to be dead. " A-are they dead?"

Her brown gaze fell forward on the two beings in front of her, "Ah… Who are those guys?"

Just as she asked that question the large giant of a man suddenly was directly in front of her, his mere presence was beginning to crush her.

"If your soul wasn't sucked out by my Konzui then it must be stronger than I thought. Right?" Yammy asked the quickly fading human whose mind was going blank and fuzzy.

"Ulquiorra! Is this one?"

Ulquiorra face didn't shift as he just blankly stared down Yammy, his voice laced with disdain, "Take a good look, idiot. Her soul's being crushed just by wing close to you. She's trash."

A large gleeful grin broke out on the Arrancar's face, " Hpmh. So she survived my Konzui by luck." He brought back his leg, ready to bring it down on the helpless girl, "Goodbye."

However, Yammy's foot failed to hit it's target but instead was caught by a battle ready, Chad. Behind the dark haired high schooler was Orihime who was protectively in front of her friend Tatsuki.

Confusion by the strange set of teenager, Yammy frowned his brows, "Who are you?"

Chad didn't speak just kept his eyes focused on the large man in front of him, his grip not letting up on the guy's foot.

'What a powerful kick! He's too much for Orihime to handle.'

Finding his voice, the high schooler called out to his friend, "Orihime. Take Tatsuki and get out of here, like we agreed."

Orihime frowned before pulling Tatsuki to her feet, "Okay...Be careful Chad."

Yammy not caring about killing the dark haired girl anymore turned his attention to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! Is this him?"

The said Arrancar was silent for a second before stating the obvious, "Yammy. You need to develop your Pequisa. Can't you tell? He's trash too."

Another shit eating grin broke out onto Yammy's face as he pulled his foot away from Chad, "He is?"

Chad reacted quickly and charged up his attack ready to make contact when suddenly there was another boom. Orihime turned at the sound and watched in horror as she saw Chad collapsing to the ground his arm mangled into three bloody parts.

"CHAD!"

Quickly, she leaned Tatsuki against a tree and darted over to her unconscious friend before kneeling beside him. As she cried his name and recalled what he had said to her just before they reached the park, Yammy was calling out to Ulquiorra once more.

"Is she trash too?"

The dark haired Arrancar's emotionless gaze shifted to the broken hearted Orihime before he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Uh-huh, trash."

"Really?" The giant's grin didn't flatten as he pulled back his hand and thrusting it toward the girl.

Seconds before his hand could come into contact with the girl, her small voice spoke up.

"Santen Kesshun."

Suddenly, Yammy's hand was stopped by a large triangular shield like force field that surrounded both the injured Chad and the seated Orihime.

The Arrancar yanked away his hand turning his gaze from the shield to the young girl that was now getting to her feet as it shattered from view.

"Soten Kishun." She muttered another set of strange words and another similar shield surrounded Chad's mangled arm and began to slowly put it back together.

"What the hell? It heals?" The giant Arrancar exclaimed shocked, looking down at the unconscious boy. "He's alive?! Damn!"

The silent of the two Arrancar stared down the now determined orange haired girl with curiosity. Whatever she was using was not a healing technique, he could tell it was something else. Time/Space Regression? It could've been that but it was the furthest thing from healing he'd seen. It was something he had never seen before.

"This human female is most unusual." He commented a small smirk broke out onto his face.

Orihime on the other hand was paying no attention to the dark haired arrancar that stood a way back, her mind was racing about what she should do. She knew she needed to buy herself time before Ichigo or Nate could get there…-No she couldn't expect them to always rescue her. She couldn't burden them especially Ichigo right now, even though she didn't know what was troubling him she couldn't have him worry about anymore. She needed to strong like Sam, maybe she could protect her friends like she has. Even though this may be the only thing she could do for Ichigo, she needed to try.

"TSUBAKI!" She cried out her arms outstretched toward the enemy as the last guardian of her hairpin encircled her, kicking up a storm. "Koten Zanshun."

'Tatsuki, Chad, Uryū, Sam, Nate...Ichigo...I will protect you all of you.'

"I REJECT!" With that she fired her attack; it raced forward speeding toward the surprised Yammy.

The attack slammed into the Arrancar's large hand with a loud twach and shattered on impact.

"What was that? A gnat?"

Orihime felt her stomach drop as she saw what remained of her hairpin guardian crumble to the ground and vanish from existence.

"No...Tsu...Tsubaki.." She cried out in fear for her lost friend.

"Well Ulquiorra? She has unusual powers, shall we tear off her limbs and take her to Aizen." Yammy questioned as he drew over to the shell shocked girl.

"No. That's not necessary. Just kill her Yammy." Ulquiorra ordered his gaze still on the young girl.

Yammy went in for another killing blow ready to finally be rid of all these useless humans and find their real target. However once again, Yammy never reach his target, two blades sat against the palm of his hand.

Orihime looked up shocked, before her were the two similar black cladded back of Ichigo and Nate who stood side by side; their blades unmoving.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yammy demanded down at the pair who just ignored his question.

"Ichigo...Nate.." Orihime cried in relief, her brow in a frown as she stared up at the two who turned to look at her.

"Sorry...it took me so long Orihime." Ichigo said quietly which the orange haired high schooler just shook her head at.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Ichigo if only I was stronger…" she sobbed softly, her gaze falling to the ground.

"It's not your fault, Orihime. You did your best." Nate stated, frowning at the young girl's upset expression.

Ichigo turned his gaze forward, "Don't worry, Orihime. Nate's right, it's not your fault."

The American shinigami glanced at Ichigo who gave him a nod before he vanishing from Ichigo's side. Nate grabbed Orihime from the waist and jumped back to where Chad was on the ground.

"Nate and I will protect you while you heal Chad." Ichigo declared his hand falling onto his arm. "These guys are dead meat."

Spiritual pressure built up around Ichigo as his glare narrowed and focused on the two monsters in front of him.

"BAN-KAI!"


	25. Chapter 24

"Nate and I will protect you while you heal Chad." Ichigo declared his hand falling onto his arm. "These guys are dead meat."

Spiritual pressure built up around Ichigo as his glare narrowed and focused on the two monsters in front of him.

"BAN-KAI!"

For the second time that day there was another large sonic boom of spiritual pressure however this time followed by something that would only end badly for one party. Nate stood in front of Orihime who also had her gaze on the orange haired shinigami who emerged forward from the disappearing dust cloud.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

Nate blinked in surprise, it was the first time he would be seeing Ichigo's Bankai in action but even now he could feel the lingering presence of his hollow within his spiritual pressure.

 _'That kid sure has a lot of spiritual pressure but even I can feel it... that heavy gritty presence.'_

Nate agreed silently with his Zanpakuto as he eyed Yammy and Ulquiorra who were have a conversation with each other.

"Bankai? Is this him, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes. It seems your tantrums have lured them out."

Nate froze at that comment, did he just say- "Orange haired shinigami with a black Bankai and a tan skinned shinigami with black hair. There can be no doubt."

"They are our targets."

Nate felt his stomach drop at that, as Yammy cheered loudly in Spanish; his gaze shifting from Ichigo to himself.

"You saved us the trouble of hunting you!" The Arrancar's eyes fell back on the still form of Ichigo, "I'll start with you first!"

Yammy threw a punch toward Ichigo who blocked it effortlessly with the blade of his Zanpakuto, his dark glare falling onto the giant.

"Are you the one who did that to Chad's arm?" Ichigo's gaze narrowed even more, "Then I'll start with your arm."

Within a flash Ichigo disappeared from sight before there was the sound of a blade cutting through flesh and a loud thud behind Yammy. Nate watched in pure shock, he knew if he tried to jump in he would be more of hinder then a help. A loud cry of pain and rage came from the large Arrancar as he made his move forward to attacked Ichigo once more.

Nate however darted his gaze to Ulquiorra who was also watching the battle in front of him. Like in the manga, he would simply continue to watch the battle and not interfere which was a good thing.

 _'I wouldn't let your guard down kid, you already noticed that things are different with this fight.'_ Kurai interjected.

 _I know, Kurai but so far most things haven't changed too much meaning the outcome might stay the same._

He heard his spirit let out a sigh before growing silent once more, Nate's gaze narrowed toward Ulquiorra who was still watching the battle.

Suddenly the black haired Arrancar's gaze snapped to his, making him jerk slightly on instinct. Ulquiorra's normally expressionless face held a small smirk which confused Nate greatly.

"Shouldn't you be helping out your friend, shinigami?"

The American's eyes widen as he darted his gaze to Ichigo who had grown still with a hand covering his face and his spiritual pressure going crazy.

"Shit." He cursed as he dashed forward, "Stay back Orihime!"

Clutching his Zanpakuto, he nearly made to Ichigo who was about to be hit with Yammy's foot when a flash of green caught his eye. His head darted to his left to see a bright green cero speeding toward him at an undodgeable rate. Nate threw up his Zanpakuto to block only part of the cero, the rest of the hot beam ripped apart his entire left side.

The American landed knees roughly, his bloody and beaten body hunched over in excruciating pain. His unfocused gaze feel on the expressionless Ulquiorra who was lowering his hand that was aimed right at him. He-He actually attacked him, that wasn't how this was suppose to go at all!

Orihime's cries for Ichigo and himself were heard before there was a cry from Ichigo as the orange haired girl was smacked away by Yammy. Everything was falling into madness as the American Shinigami watched helplessly at the giant was pounding at Ichigo over and over who wasn't moving. He had to do something, he had to help him! He couldn't be helpless again, not again! Footsteps fell in front of him drawing Nate out his desperate thoughts. His gaze met Ulquiorra who had drawn to a stop a few feet in front of him.

His green eyes bore down into him as he felt that he was being analyzed by the Arrancar. Nate saw he had his hand drawn from his pocket and it seemed to be pulled back, ready to throw another attack at him.

Just then, the onslaught of Ichigo stopped suddenly as an eerie silence fall upon the battlefield and all gazes to dart over to the interruption.

"Hello~ Sorry, we're are late, Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Jagarnauth." The familiar voice of Kisuke sang out as the dark red shield in front of Ichigo shattered relieving not only him but Yoruichi and Sam as well.

A flood of relief and slight worry came over Nate as he stared at the trio who all were sporting different looks, Kisuke was grinning, Yoruichi seem to look a little bored but determined and Sam just bore pure focus with the task at hand.

"What now?! These bugs keep coming out of nowhere." Yammy shouted in annoyed as he stared down the three, "By butting in you're just asking to get killed!"

The Arrancar made a move to attack the three but was quickly neutralized by Yoruichi who flipped him like it was nothing. Nate's eyes widen as the whole ground shook as Yammy hit it, taking his chance his gaze darted to Ulquiorra who hadn't move except for putting his hand back in his pocket as if not to continue with his assault.

Another loud cry of annoyance came from Yammy as he got back to his feet and made his way toward a retreating Yoruichi. Before he could see anymore, a familiar set of clogs appeared in his vision as he gazed up at Kisuke who appeared by his side.

"Well hello Mr. Jagarnauth."

A line of arrows suddenly landed in front of Nate causing the dark haired Arrancar to jump back and turn his gaze to the Quincy who stood in front of Ichigo, bow drawn.

"Sam…!" Nate cried as his gaze staying on his companion who was staring down an approaching Ulquiorra.

"Don't worry, she has got it handled." Kisuke interrupted, pulling medicine out and handing it toward Nate who just ignored him.

Nate's eyes widen as he saw Sam's bow flicker slightly and as Ulquiorra begun to pull his hand out ready to probably fire another cero at her. His brown eyes snapped to her bare hands and his heart dropped as he grabbed the edge of Kisuke jacket roughly.

"NO YOU IDIOT! SHE DOESN'T HAVE HER GLOVES!"

Kisuke's hidden gaze darted quickly to the Quincy girl whose bow completely vanished as the bright green light of a cero started to be build up toward her and Ichigo.

The shop owner vanished from Nate's side and quickly snatched both Ichigo and Sam out of the way then suddenly appearing in front of Yoruichi and Orihime firing a counter attack to the red cero that came from Yammy. A large explosion from the direction of the cero shook the area as Nate's cover his eyes from the dust. He quickly glanced toward Ulquiorra who had recalled his own cero and his hand back in his pocket, his attention on his partner.

Dust cleared from the scene as Yammy gloated about killing the set of girls which was quickly forgotten once he saw the familiar dark green jacket before him. Kisuke stood in front of the two girls along with both a shell shocked Sam and still injured and defeated Ichigo.

"Wh-What the? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yammy shuttered, his anger boiling over the edge, " HOW DID YOU…?"

Kisuke gave a careless shrug and let his smirk grow a bit, "Elementary. It would've been too risky to deflect it so I neutralized it with a similar attack."

A loud growl of shock came from Yammy as he doubted what the shop owner was telling him. Kisuke on the other hand grew serious once more as he pulled back his blade once more.

"If you don't believe me, I can do it again." His gaze meet the Arrancar as he spoke, "Scream, Benihime!"

As he thrust his blade forward a dark red attack shot forward racing toward Yammy who was frozen in shock. The attack look like it was about to hit it's target when Ulquiorra suddenly jumped in it's path and deflected the beam with his hand sending it racing toward an empty area of the park.

Kisuke looked at the black haired Arrancar in shock, surprised he didn't fire a counter attack toward himself.

A chipped grin broke out onto Yammy's face as he looked down at Ulquiorra in surprise and excitement. Before he could say anymore then his partner's name the giant suddenly had Ulquiorra's hand rammed roughly into his abdomen sending him back a few feet.

"Wh-What did you do that for?" Yammy panted his pained glare on Ulquiorra who just stared him down with his normal expressionless glare.

"Fool. Get ahold of yourself, Yammy. That's Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. You can't possibly defeat him them at your current level." He stated turning his back on the group and tapping the air behind him.

The sound of something ripping apart filled the air and everybody watched as the sky was forced apart in a way that seemed familiar to a few in the group.

"We are going."

Yoruichi was the first to speak up since she had gotten to her feet, "Running away?"

The Arrancar's gaze fell on the former Captain with a small smirk, "Watch what you say. You know very well what would happen if you tried to fight me and protect those pieces of trash."

"We have achieved our immediate objective." Ulquiorra stepped into the dark gaping void along with Yammy who came sulking after him.

"I'll tell Lord Aizen that those three Ryoka children, he has his eye on are nothing but trash." The green gaze fell on both the fallen shinigami and the petrified Quincy.

"They are not even worth killing."


	26. Chapter 25

The room was silent, the sound of quiet breathing only filled the air. Sam looked down at Nate who was asleep in front of her. He was pretty banged up and needed some special Kidō healing from Tessai. Shakingly she took deep breath and closed her eyes, her mind racing over what had happened just a few hours earlier.

 _She stood there bow drawn and aimed at the approaching Ulquiorra. She had been waiting from him to get closer before she tried to use one of her more powerful attack on him. As the Arrancar seem to charge a cero, there was a sudden flicker in her bow before it vanished completely._

 _Sam's eyes widen and her stomach dropped as she knew she was so screwed. Before she knew what happened a pair of hands grabbed her and Ichigo roughly then she felt the sensation of being yanked away. Her hands and knees quickly meet the ground as her vision came back into focus. In front of her stood the looming figure of Kisuke who had his blade held out in front of him. A mess of words and sounds swirled around her as she tried to focus on something that wasn't her own racing heart rate. Within a few minutes all drew quiet once more and the looming presences of the arrancar vanished. Suddenly feeling very drained, a wave of nausea and exhaustion hit her. She looked up to see the worried expression of Kisuke kneeling in front of her before it went black._

Sam sighed as she drew to her feet quietly; she had woken up a bit earlier but quickly fell back asleep after see Nate was safe beside her. Knowing now it was most likely in the late hours of the night, she quietly and slowly made her way out of the room. The Quincy could tell they were in Urahara's shop and by the feel of it, everyone from the park was here as well.

Making her way down the hall, she found herself standing in front of the door to Kisuke's quarters. Sam wanted to thank him but also apologized for being an idiot and forgetting her gloves… something she shouldn't need if she was a good Quincy. Standing there in silence which felt like hours, the woman shook her head and turned to head back to her sleeping boyfriend when the door slid open.

"Come on in, Samantha. Standing out there won't do any good." The juvly voice of Kisuke spoke up softly causing her to turn and look at the man.

He looked tired, his normal hat was nowhere to be seen and his blond hair was a mess as if he was running his hands through it consistently. His gray eyes had dark circles under them and seem to have a knowing look within them but his lips still held a smile. It was a smile Sam had not seen from him before, it was a humble smile one that barely graced his whole mouth.

The Quincy gave a quiet nod before she turned back and slowly stepped into his room. It was quaint to say the least but had that little extra touch of Kisuke throughout it. A mess of papers, what looked like viles and strange tools were skewed across the room. Kisuke gestured her to take a seat around the small round table he had tucked away in a dark corner. They both sat down and shared the silence, each on staring in different places. Sam was staring at her hands while Kisuke kept his gaze on her.

Swallowing her pride, the Quincy squeeze her hands together and mumbled, "I-I'm sorry for what happened today...I forgot my gloves and risked getting both Ichigo and myself killed… and I-"

"Sam." Kisuke cut her off using her nickname which caught her off guard.

She turned her gaze up the blonde haired man whose face was solemn and closed off. A quiet sigh came from him before his hand ran through his already wild hair.

"Today couldn't have been predicted, once we felt that pressure we all rushed out of here to give those guys a hand. I'm not going to say it's ok you weren't prepared but we are about to enter into a war so you have to be ready for an assault whenever." He explained, his eyes sliding shut before reconnecting with Sam who was as still as could be. "If you want to live through the events to come and protect Nate, you have to go back."

The Quincy flushed in embarrassment and annoyance as she took in his words.

"I know but he-"

"Wants you to cut all ties to shinigami right?" He cut in again making Sam's surprised gaze darted to him. "What? You think I won't eavesdrop on a conversation that you had right outside my shop."

A knowing smirk flashed on his face once more along with the light heart tone he used most of the time. Sam gave a weak chuckle at that, it won't be like him if he didn't do something like that.

"I understand Ryūken can be a bit much at times but if he didn't have an ounce of hope for you to improve, he would of just disowned as a Quincy when you left in the middle of your training last time." Kisuke continued with a small inkling of a smile.

"So moving forward, you need to go back and train with him. He is the only one that can teach you how to become a proper Quincy."

Sam frowned her gaze lowering, "But Kisuke couldn't you teach me how to gain more control over my Reishi…? You wouldn't…" She drew quiet her mind jumping back to her earlier training with Ryūken.

" _Get up girl! You can't ever become a Quincy if you continue to act like a child."_

 _The young woman was leaning up against a wall of the training room, blood caking her face and shoulder. More blood slowly dripping down her arm from the arrow Ryūken had just planted there. Her hazel gaze brimming with tears of frustration and pain as she glared up at him._

" _I can't move my arm! I can't fight back!"_

 _The white haired Quincy barely reacted before he draw his bow once more._

" _A rare few Quincies can use a technique called Ransōtengai, it allows a Quincy to control an injured limb or other part of the body with their mind connected by strings of Reishi. With the Reishi levels you have, you should be able to manifest a part of the power. Control your Reishi and manifest them or I will attack you once more."_

"I wouldn't what? Attack you to get your powers to manifest?"

Sam snapped out of her horrible retelling of her training to look at Kisuke who bore a harden expression. How did he guess that was what had happened to her…? Had he talked to Ryūken lately?

"The answer is no, I would do exactly that to get your powers to develop. Didn't you ever talk to Ichigo about how he got his powers back?"

The Quincy grew quiet before remembering the events of the strawberry's training. He had never told her directly but she knew from her foreknowledge how it played out.

"Yes, I heard him mention it once plus Jinta brags about you kicking Ichigo's butt a lot." She chuckled softly which Kisuke shared with her before growing tense once more.

"I'm not going to force you back to Ryūken but I will say this." Kisuke's hard gray eyes snapped her hazel ones, "If you don't improve in your powers and try to fight, you will be killed immediately. And if you die where will that leave poor Mr. Jagarnauth."

Her hand gripped the edge of her shirt tightly as she lowered her gaze. Was he right… would Nate just give up and let himself be killed or would he completely lose himself.

"Now, I think it's about time we head to bed." The blonde haired man got to his feet and offered a hand to the young woman.

Sam looked at his hand before looking up at the humble expression he bore once more. Taking his hand, he pulled her to her feet and let go of her hand. He walked over to the door with the Quincy woman just behind him. Once she was back in the hallway she looked up at his gray eyes.

"Kisuke, thank you for saving me today." She bowed in thanks, only to feel a hand pat her head.

"You're welcome. Now off to bed with you." He ruffled her hair and gave her a soft smile.

Sam reflected that smile before nodding and making her way back to a sleeping Nate. Leaving Kisuke to watch her walk away with a frown on his lips. What exactly does Aizen have planned for the three of those children?

Sliding his door closed, he sighed and made his way to his bed.

"Everything ok, Kisuke?" The soft cat voice of Yoruichi asked as he sat down on his bed.

Kisuke ran hand over Yoruichi's fur and nodded slowly.

"I'm assuming heard all of it."

A small purr of agreement came from the feline before she made her way into his lap.

"She will make the smart decision, Kisuke. She would do anything to protect that boy."

He nodded and stroked Yoruichi once more before laying down.

"Yes, she will. Didn't she threaten you once over him?"

The cat gave a quiet chuckle before laying across his lap.

"Yes she did. Girl has a lot of guts."

Kisuke agreed before letting out a yawn, it was time for them all to go back to sleep and find out the Quincy's choice in the morning.

 _-BBS-_

As Nate stirred slowly, pain flooded his senses and he let out a pained moan.

"Nate. Relax its ok." Sam's soothing voice cut in, making his brown eyes slide opened and look up at his girlfriend.

She was smiling down at him, her ombré hair tied back and a look of relief reflecting in her eyes.

"S-Sam you're ok."

A small chuckle came from her as she nodded, "Of course, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, Tessai said you were hit by a pretty strong Cero. He was able to heal most of your injuries but your burns might take another few days or so to heal."

Nate gave a weak nod as he recalled the bright flash of green he barely blocked before giving a shaky sigh.

"Help me sit up."

The Quincy nodded slowly helping him shift into a position where his back was up against the wall. After taking a few shaky breaths, the shinigami turned his gaze to Sam who gave him a small smile.

"What happened before we got there, Nate? I thought Yammy was the only one to attack Ichigo in the fight."

He frowned, his gaze looking down at his bandaged left arm and hand.

"He should've been but Ulquiorra...he attacked me with a cero." He stated, his brown eyes connecting to hers, confusion and worry swimming in them.

"That wasn't supposed to happen and he mentioned something about Ryoka children again."

The Quincy's brow frowned as she tilted her head, "Ryoka children? Who said that before?"

"You must of passed out by then but Aizen called us that as he ascend to 'the heavens'." Nate explained causing Sam's face to pale slightly.

"Oh…"

Silence lingered between the two before Sam took Nate's injured hand gently.

"We will get through this together but I need you to know I'm going to become stronger and will be gone for a while so please don't go looking for me."

The American boy's face skewed into one of confusion, "What do you mean don't go looking for you? Where are you going?"

She nodded and gave him a sad smile, "Somewhere I need to go but I promise I'll be safe and remember that I love you very much."

Nate frowned deeply, having no idea of what she was talking about but gave a nod. Sam leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead before he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a goodbye kiss instead. The two parted both bearing looks of bittersweet and Sam pressed one more quick kiss to his lips before getting to her feet.

Sending him one more sad smile, she left the room with a final "I love you."

 _-BBS-_

Evening had came and went and Sam stood there in front of the door she had least expected to be at a few nights ago. Tightening the grip on her bag of belongings, she knocked on the door which echoed in the connected room.

"Come in." The familiar muffled voice ordered , already making the Quincy girl grow tense.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped into the large looming office she had grown familiar with. The white haired man sat at the desk, an amused smirk plastered across his cocky face.

"My My, you've come crawling back sooner than I expected. You must be truly desperate, Samantha."

Sam bit back her immediate response, narrowing her eyes and bit out through gritted teeth.

"I need to become stronger. Please train me."

Ryūken's eyes narrowed this time as his amusement turned into harden expression.

"You expect me to accept you after you abandoned your training once before and still have ties to those shinigami?"

Swallowing her pride, she bowed her head toward him, "I'm sorry for my past mistakes and will not make them again. Please take me back as your student."

A heavy silence hung in the room as Sam heard her Quincy teacher get up from behind his desk and stand in front of her, her head still bowed.

"And what else?"

Turning her hardened gaze to Ryūken, her knuckles tighten around her bag once more.

" _ **I swear I will never involve myself with shinigami again."**_

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys,**_

 _ **Guess who's back?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ME! and Look what I brought with me a new chapter!**_

 _ **I know I know, I have been gone for the last few months and I'm really sorry about that. I was going through a lot of things, had few events and had a massive art block. Luckily I have broken that art block and began to write again which I'm sure a lot of you are happy about. So before I go on and talk more about what has happened in this chapter, I just want to say thank you to all my followers and to all the people who have been supporting this story. You guys are the reason, I have continued to push myself to keep writing and not drop this story like I have with so many story in the past. So Thank you all my followers! I appreciate y** **ou guys so much and dedicate this chapter and the next chapter I will post early next week to you.**_

 _ **THANK YOU!**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Now onto the discussion about this chapter and Sam's choice to cut her ties.**_

 _ **Do you guys think that Sam made the right choice by cutting ties with Nate and all of her shinigami friends or do you think it was a stupid choice?**_

 _ **Give me your thoughts and prediction about what will happen to our favorite Quincy int he next few chapters and I will see you in the next chapter!**_


	27. Chapter 26

It had been three full days since Sam had left him, without even so much as of a full explanation. Nate ended up getting the full story from Kisuke on the end of the third day who 'surprise surprise' knew the whole time. The American grumbled as he got to his feet, Tessai was kind enough to help heal most of his wounds but Nate told him to focus more on Orihime who had left the day before.

Changing into the extra set of clothes Kisuke proved, the shinigami looked over the damage done to him. Most of the burns down his arm and leg were just dark red patches that barely stood out on his dark skin. His chest on the other hand was still covered with a large mark and looked the closest to a 3rd degree burn. Sighing, he covered it up with the large bandage Tessai had left out for him and pulled his shirt gingerly over himself.

A soft knock came from the other side of the door as he finished pulling his clothes.

"Yoo hoo Mr. Jagarnaugth!"

Nate sighed at the ridiculous tone Kisuke was using and opened the door.

"What is it Kisuke? I have to get going soon."

The shop owner stood there as normally as ever his gray eyes peeking out from over his fan which he snapped shut instantly. The playful tone in his voice was gone and a stern expression was now on his face.

"We need to talk before you leave."

Nate frowned and cocked an eyebrow before stepping back and letting the man into the room. Kisuke closed the door behind him, lowering his head and hiding his gaze.

"Nathaniel, have you achieved Bankai as of yet?"

The American was completely taken back by the surprise question. He knew the only ones who with knowledge of how far he was in his training was the Vizored and Sam.

"No...I have not. The furthest I have achieved is Shikia." He started, scratching the back if his head, "It was difficult, my Zanpakuto was very umm...stern to say the least about telling me his name."

The shop owner gave a sharp nod before lifting his gaze to Nate's.

"If you train with me, I will teach you to achieve your Bankai and perfect it."

Nate was taken back by the sudden offer; Kisuke knew he was training with the Vizored so why did he suddenly ask him this.

"Both you and I know that sooner than later Ichigo will be going to them for help and they will turn all their attention to training him. So I'm offering my services to help train you and help you achieve Bankai."

The American nodded slowly and looked away, he hadn't thought about that but Kisuke was right.

"So I'll train myself, I don't need anyone."

"Not even that cheeky little girlfriend of yours." Kisuke's playful tone dropped back into his voice as a smirk creeped onto his face.

Nate's patience quickly started to grow thin as the shop owner's comment struck a nerve.

"What do you want from me? Do you really think I can't take care of myself. I don't need your sympathy training session."

"Its ok to ask for help to protect what you love, the sooner you realize that the sooner you can reach your full potential." Kisuke remarked quickly, his grey eyes narrowing toward the still shinigami.

"Listen I appreciate your offer but I need to go." Nate snapped, grabbing his things and bring the conversation to an end.

Kisuke stood back and watched him storm out of the room and the shop. The shop owner let out a sigh and glanced down seeing a sight that surprised him. There on top of the small futon the boy had been using, was the rest of the used bedding completely folded and set into a pile by the end. On top of the pile sat a small note with the word 'Thanks' written in rushed and sloppy handwriting.

Kisuke didn't hold back the smirk on his face as he picked up the paper.

"He'll be back."

- _BBS_ -

Across town, the American shinigami wandered the streets as his mind drifted to other places. How could Kisuke think he couldn't achieve Bankai by himself? He was skilled enough and Kurai was more than willing to work with him since the Soul Society. He didn't need the shop owner's help, he was more than enough.

He drew to a halt as Sam's final sad smile flashed in his mind. He felt his heart gave a longing squeeze, and his hand fell on his chest gently. He had promised not to going looking for her but to be honest he...he need her advice the most right now. Turning his eyes to the sun set kissed sky, he nervously reach out to Kurai.

"Hey Kurai…"

As his eyes slid closed to blink, the scene in front of him quickly transform. The city scape dissolved into dark grassy plains as the colors of the sunset skies melted into dark stormy ones. The sounds of distant howling wind and thunder flooded Nate's ears as he taken into his inner world.

"What is it, kid?"

Nate spun around to see the tall dark silhouette of his Zanpakuto leaning up against the only tree insight. Kurai's were eyes closed and the normal scowl in his face was absent. His water like hair flowed slowly around his neck and face like it was caught in the distant breeze. His expression seemed sincere but his body language said something else completely. His arms were crossed over his white breast plate which caught some on the lingering light in sky. The rest of his body was stiff as if he was too afraid to move from the safety of the tree. He seemed tense and on edge which reflected exactly how Nate felt.

The American frowned and open his mouth to speak when a huge clap of thunder shook the earth. His brown eyes slid past the tree to see a massive large black cloud crawling it's way closer to the tree and where he stood. The cloud held the lingering feeling of despair and seem to speed up now that Nate was acknowledging it.

"Kid!"

The young man jumped and snapped his gaze back to the spirit who was no longer leaning on the tree. The familiar scowl was back on his face and his golden eyes were fixed directly on Nate.

"You are drawing it closer."

Nate's eyes snapped to the storm quickly before looking back at Kurai.

"You mean the storm?"

Kurai just stared him down in silence for a few seconds before gruffly retorting.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

The American's temper flared slightly before he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine. At least tell me why there is a storm here."

"That's another stupid question." Kurai snapped back at him, who grew more frustrated.

"Gahh! I tired of this shit! Just tell me!" He shouted at the spirit as a clap of thunder loudly followed after his shout.

"No. I'm not here to hand answers to you on a platter, brat. Figure it out." His spirit ordered his eyes narrowed and glowing such brilliant golden that the wisps from his eyes were very visible from this distance.

Nate's felt his temper reach the breaking point; he so wasn't in the mood for this. Before he could voice his rage, a distant voice broke through the chaos around him.

 _"~N-atte!"_

"What…?" Nate's eyes darted up and around him as his name echoed through the air once more.

Just as his name was called a third time,the world around him shook and the shinigami was ripped away from his inner world. Nate blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dark world around him and the face in front of his.

"Yo, are you ok?"

He jerked back slightly and stared at the red-haired shinigami in front of him.

"Renji?"

A smile broke out onto the red-head's face as he pulled his hand back from Nate's shoulder.

"Hey long time no see."

Nate shared that smile back and gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes falling over the shinigami's attire of a highschool uniform, "and why are you dressed like that?"

Renji blinked and glanced down at his clothes before giving his friend a confused look.

"Didn't Kisuke tell you? The Soul Society sent reinforcements after the attack the other day." He began to explain as shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," The word fell from the American's lips as rushed images of the attack flashed in his head.

Clutching his fists and shaking his head to snap out of it, he turned to Renji.

"That doesn't explain the get up. Are you posing as a high school student?"

A small chuckle came from the lientuent as he rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah it was the best way to keep an eye on Ichigo and was Captain Hitsugaya's idea." He explained giving a shrug. "I don't mind it, few of the others could've went without it but Rukia insisted to the Captain that it was best idea to blend in or whatever."

Nate nodded slowly at the statement, knowing who exactly he was talking about. To keep his cover, he quickly looked at the man confused.

"Rukia? Who else is here with you guys?"

Renji gave a nod before looking up toward the sky as if in thought.

"Well there is Captain Hitsugaya, his Lieutenant; Rangiku, Ikkaku,Yumichika, Rukia and myself."

Faking his suprise, the American blinked and scratched the back of his head, "Wow they sent a whole group of you."

Renji gave a nod before shrugging, "Yeah. Hey I got a question."

"Hmm? Whats up?" Nate watched him, curious to know what he was going to ask him.

"Can I stay with you?"

Nate blinked in surprise before giving a chuckle and turn to walk away.

"Not a chance."

"Aw come on!" Renji shouted charging after him and falling instep. "Rukia and Rangiku have places to go, already. It will just be for a month, man."

Nate laughed and shook his head once more, "Nope can't help you there. My roommate hates having people over."

Renji's face fell as he stayed in step with the American who glanced at him.

"Isn't your girlfriend, your roommate?"

Nate's face flashed a quick ping of sadness before looking forward, "No. She moved out...I got a new roommate."

The expression on Renji fell even more as he listen to what the boy said. Shutting up about the subject, he changed the topic to something else.

"So...do you know any good place to eat around here?"

Nate eyed him up and down before giving a chuckle. "Yeah but it is the only free meal you'll get from me. I don't have enough money to fund myself and a freeloader."

"What! I'm not freeloader!"

Nate laughed at the red head's reaction as they continued to walk into the night to share a few laughs and good times at least for a little while.

* * *

 ** _Hey Guys! We are back with Nate and his shinigami adventures!_**

 ** _Just so you know the next few chapters are going to be lacking our favorite Quincy and we are going to be sticking along with Nate._**

 ** _What do you guys think of Nate's decision to say no to Kisuke and his training and do you think Kurai is out of line but being a jerk to him?_**

 ** _Leave your thoughts, comments and questions and I will be starting as of the next chapter replying to all the reviews!_**

 ** _I know this is a long time coming but it's better to start it sooner than later, so post whatever you want and I will respond back to you! Thank you all again for reading my story and I will see you all in the next chapter!_**


	28. Chapter 27

A few hours had passed and the two boys had chatted and shared a meal. Surprisingly, Nate opened up about where exactly Sam had run off to with the red haired shinigami.

"So she left three days ago and didn't give you a real explanation of where she was going?" Renji asked as he glanced at the American who walked in step with him.

"Yeah…" Nate let out a sigh before rubbing the back of his head, "Kisuke ended up telling me the truth but still."

The Lieutenant gave a nod, taking in all the information he learned. He already knew that during the Arrancar's attack that both Nate and Ichigo were injured but he wasn't told about the situation with the Quincy girl. Renji had chatted with the woman only once but from that one time he could pick up how sincere she was and different from he believed to be true of Quincies.

Giving his own sigh before put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Lighten up, man. It's for the best she went back to her mentor. If she lost her powers again in a bigger fight, a lot worse could of happened."

This American meet Renji's gaze before giving a nod, "Yeah I guess you're right."

The Lieutenant flashed him a grin before putting his hands back into his pockets, "Of course, I'm right."

Nate rolled his eyes and turned his eyes to the sky, "So be honest with me, Renji."

The red haired man glanced at him, stumped, "About what?"

"Oh, how the real reason you have been listening to me ramble about my problems is that you are hoping that I'll change my mind about you staying with me." The American stated smugly, flashing Renji a smirk.

Renji laughed and rolled his eyes, "No that's not the reason, you idiot. We are friends right? And friends hang out."

Nate stared at him because giving a nod and chuckling.

"Right. Go to Urahara's. I'm sure he will give you a room to stay in if you just ask."

Renji looked over at the boy in surprise, "Seriously? You think so?"

The boy gave a nod and turned on his heel in the opposite direction, "Positive. Just make sure you offer to do some work from him, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

The lieutenant watched as his friend started to stroll away back toward town, "Thanks man. See you around."

He gave a quiet chuckle to himself and wave over his shoulder to Renji, "Yeah, anytime."

With that, Nate rounded the corner over the block and made his way back to his makeshift home, his thoughts a little clearer then before. During his half an hour walk he tried to spike a conversation up with his Zanpakuto again but it was to no avail.

Just as he reached the edge of the warehouse district, he was suddenly brought to a halt by the raging spiritual pressures that filled the air.

"Shit." Nate turned his eyes to the darken sky as everything began to click.

Acting quickly, he statshed his body and got into his soul form. He knew that soon the fights were to start and he hoped that maybe he could stop a few of his friends from getting too injured.

Taking to the rooftops, the American shinigami flashed stepped his way toward the closest spiritual presences, Rukia, Ichigo and the arrancar DeRoy. When he was less than 5 minutes away, a large white pillar of ice shot up in the air right in front of his gaze.

His feet drew to a unwanted halt as he stared down the titanic pillar looming over him.

"Wow…" It was like something he'd never seen before, especially since he had never seen snow or ice in his life.

Suddenly the piercing sound of the ice fracturing reached Nate's ears and within an instant the pillar shattering into a thousand pieces. The falling shards quickly disappeared from sight, leaving the night sky empty.

Quickly snapping out of his daze from seeing Rukia's shikai, the American darted toward his goal once more.

Nate knew he needed to get there soon, he knew Grimmjow would be there right after DeRoy died and would hurt-

"Rukia!"

The American shinigami's heart stopped as he heard Ichigo's cry right around the corner. Turning around the corner, he drew to a halt and his stomach dropped at the sight before him.

There in front of him was none other than the blue-haired sexta Espada himself, Grimmjow. Nate's blood grew cold as he saw that Rukia's back was to him and Grimmjow's hand was embedded deep within her stomach. He knew he was too late, quickly drawing his Zanpakuto he got ready to charge at the Espada.

The Espada's blue eyes connect to Nate's and a terrifying grin broke out on his face before the American shinigami could move an inch.

"Well look at that. You're the shinigami that survived Ulquiorra's cero." Grimmjow stated matter factly as he pulled his blood soaked hand from the lump Rukia, practically throwing her to the ground.

"Let's see if you can survive this one." Suddenly the Espada's blood soaked fist was pointed at Nate and a red charge began to build up in his palm.

The American's eyes widen as he jumped into action, quickly mumbling an incarnation under his breath. Just as the red beam was released and barreling toward him, Nate thrust out his left hand in front of him.

"Bakudō #81. Dankū"

A clear sliver of energy burst to life in front of his form, reflecting the deadly cero sending it up around his form. The cero quickly dissipated and Nate took his chance vanishing from The Espada's immediate view.

"What the hell?!"

The American shinigami's presence reappeared behind the shocked Grimmjow, along with the sound of a blade cutting through air. Before Nate's blade made contact, another unknown presence intercepted the surprise attack and roughly shoved the boy back.

Nate gained his footing and landed beside Ichigo who was staring at him in both shock and awe.

The orange haired shinigami hadn't seen an attack like that before and was shocked the American would even try to attempt a sneak attack. Quickly turning his attention back to the scene in front of him, he was surprised to see a second arrancar standing in front of Grimmjow.

Nate was just as surprised as Ichigo was, the arrancar was slightly familiar to him but he knew he wasn't a canon character. The said arrancar had trouqise hair that reach about the middle of his neck, yellow pricing eyes and a cracked mask on his right cheek appearing to be the upper jaw, that went around the back of his head while having a sort of crest. He was dressed like an normal arrancar and had the signature hollow hole displayed at the base of his throat. His sword was drew and his yellow gaze was directed on the American who sent the glare back.

Laughter broke the tension between the two and both the shinigami glanced at Grimmjow who wore a cocky smirk once more.

"That's more like it. This brat knows how much of threat we are."

The sexta Espada stepped out from behind his comrade while keeping his blue eyed- glare narrowed on the American who kept his face blank. The tension built up in the air once more as Grimmjow's glare flickered to Ichigo then back to Nate.

"Hey Arturo, take the black haired brat. I want the other one." The Espada commanded his gaze and his body facing Ichigo.

The now named arrancar, Arturo turned his gaze to Nate who was still trying to figure out who he was based off his name. Quickly tucking that note away for later, he sent a glance to Ichigo before turning his back to the strange arrancar.

"Let's take this somewhere else, what do you say arrancar?" The American shinigami inquired to Arturo before flashing stepping away.

Arturo followed practically on his heels as he created mass distance from Ichigo and Grimmjow. Nate knew that if he'd stay around them, he might end up losing his own battle and he also didn't want them to know what he was going to do next.

Getting a few miles away from all the raging battles, Nate finally drew to a halt and turned to face his enemy who stopped a few feet back. The arrancar held a blank expression on his face and didn't seemed too pertipted that the American decided to put distance between them and the rest of the battle.

"What is your rank, Arrancar?" Nate implored, his gaze narrowing while he tried to wrap his mind around who this arrancar just was.

The arrancar in question expression never faltered as he meet the brown eyes of the shinigami.

"A Shinigami who knows of our ranking system, that is unheard of. How is it that a simple shinigami like yourself knows this?"

Nate stayed silent for a few seconds before giving a weak chuckle, "That's something you will never know. Now tell me who you are."

Arturo's yellow gaze pierced his own before a dry chuckle came from him, "Arturo Plateado, Arrancar #12. Tell me your name, shinigami."

The American let a crack of a smirk grace his lips, "Nate Jagarnauth, substitute shinigami."

"Oh yes, as I recall you stood no match to Ulquiorra and Yammy when they were here last but it seems since then you have gained some spunk."

Silence filled the air again before Nate gave a shrug and a sigh, "In all honesty, let's just skip this banter. I am going to finish this quickly and help my friend so let's start."

Arturo cocked a smug smile, "What arrogance you have, but if you wish to be sent to your deathbed I won't stop you."

"Yeah but you are the one who will be going to your deathbed."

* * *

 _ **Hello my lovely readers,**_

 _ **We are back and into the action! This chapter was just the start and the next chapter we will see more of Nate's mystery Shikai and the result of his battle with the strange Arrancar, Arturo. I promise not to leave you guys hanging too long until the next chapter, but life has been very rough lately and my writer's block speed bum grew into a writer's block deep hole where dreams go to die...**_

 _ **Anyway as I said last time I will be responding to the reviews that were posted on the last chapter and it seems it was only one of you so let's begin.**_

 ** _Fractoluminescene: First of all let me thank you for being such a loyal reader and not only following this story but posting on almost every chapter. Thank you so much for all your support! As for your review, it is a good question whether to doubt if Sam will keep her promise to Ryuken or not. I will not be giving you any hints right now but just look back at her actions so far toward being a Quincy and you will have your anwser right away. And yes you have spotted some change and even more change will be happening more and more. The timeline and the events you expect will start to wrap since both of Sam and Nate are making decision that not only affect them but those around them. Maybe you can guess them, and if you're right then I might need to rework my whole story to fool you. Haha. :)_** ** _Thank you again for leaving a review and I hope to look forward to hear your thoughts on this chapter._**

 ** _As for the rest of my lovely readers, please leave your thoughts and questions and I will gladly respond to them in the next chapter. Thank you all for the support and I will see you in the next chapter!_**

 ** _~S.Q._**


	29. Chapter 29

The American Shinigami panted as he held his blade in front of him, he had already taken two hits from Arturo sudden energy projectiles and had yet to land a hit. The Arrancar in question stood just a few feet back from Nate with the shinigami's blood on the blade of his sword.

"It seems your cocky attitude was a false one." He stated as he drew his blade through the air, the shinigami's blood flying off the edge. "You really just as weak as before."

Nate's glare flashed to him before falling onto the blade in his own hands. He had been calling out to his Zanpakuto spirit for a few minutes now but there was no respond or reaction. He needed to use his Shikai to defeat this enemy but if Kurai was being stubborn, he couldn't active it.

'Kurai. If you don't help me then I am going to die.' He screamed internally at his Zanpakuto who responded with silence.

Another 'X' shaped projectile was thrown Nate's way making him give up on calling his Zanpakuto and dodge the attack.

As he jumped away from the attack, the Arrancar appeared at his side and proceed to thrust a blade at him. Quickly catching the blade with his hand, he met the Arrancar's gaze who bore a huge grin.

"You do have good reflexes but try to stop this."

At that moment, Nate saw the red of a cero build up in Arturo's free hand aimed directly at his chest. The American's eyes widen, he knew if he took a cero from this distance he would die.

He couldn't die…

he needed to save his friends…

he needed to see Sam again...

He couldn't leave her alone in this world...she would die…alone

...she can't die alone...HE CAN'T LET HER BE ALONE!

"Imitate"

A sudden burst of incredible spiritual pressure erupted around the shinigami making Arturo dismiss his attack and distance himself from the boy.

The Arrancar stared in shock as he watched the boy mouth two inaudible words and his spiritual pressure increased once again.

The smallest hint of a smirk crept into the enemy's face as he watched the shinigami's blade change, "Finally...a challenge."

Nate's blade warped into a long slender blade with five round holes throughout the length of the blade. The end of the hilt extended taking the shape of a large circle which in encircled the shinigami's right hand.

Nate met Artruo's glare as his blade finished transforming and began to spin slowly around his open palm.

The sly smirk on the Arrancar's face grew wider as he looked the American up and down.

"Where were you hiding this? This wasn't seen in the report."

Nate let his own smirk form on his face as he gave a small scoff.

"Of course it wasn't in your report. Nobody has seen me use this before not even the man who taught me it." He replied as he continued to spin his zanpakuto around his hand.

"Is that so? Then let's see just how powerful it is."

"You seem a little scared but what should I expect from a pathetic hollow like you."

Arturo's hand tighten around his hilt as he fought the urge to attack the boy.

"Don't think you can bait me into attacking you out of anger. I'm a Numerous, much more than any other pathetic hollow."

"I don't care if you are numerous or not," Nate stated as his hand gripped his hilt tightly and rushed forward. "You will never be able to withstand my Shikai."

Arturo scoffed as he seamlessly blocked the boy's attack and thrusted his blade into the shinigami's left side.

"What a pathetic Shikia, all this effort and you couldn't even touch me."

The American flashed a pained smirk as he gave a small chuckle. "Why don't you take a look around first."

Confused by the shinigami's statement he turned his gaze away from the boy and took in what he was truly seeing.

"What-what is this?"

Nate smirked even more before pulling himself free of the Arrancar's blade and continued to spin his own blade around his hand.

"This is my Shikia and you are just about to see how powerful it can become."

The American just stared down the yellow eyed hollow before rushing forward blade drawn for the attack. Raising his own blade, Arturo waited for the predictable attack to come but the shinigami vanished from his sight when he was mere inches away.

A sheering hot pain of a blade cutting through Arturo's shoulder shocked the arrancar. As he turn turned to see Nate now behind him with a large smirk on his face.

"H-How?"

The arrancar jumped back only to realize he jumped closer to the shinigami and his blade regards over what he thought he was doing.

The American chuckled and shrugged, "Haven't you noticed? I thought you were Numerous."

This time the comment from the boy got under Arturo's skin and he launched forward an attack that never reached the boy. For a second time the searing familiar pain of a blade cutting into him was felt through the center of his chest. The yellow gaze drifted downward toward the source only to see the bloody tip of the shinigami's blade bursting through his chest.

Blood quickly shot up his throat as he began to cough up the red substance, sending a weak glare back at the boy he hissed once more, "You bastard."

Nate kept his expression blank as he shared the dying Arrancar's final gaze before falling limp onto the blade.

The shinigami stood there staring down at the dead arrancar before pulling his blade from him and release his Shikai. Grabbing the Arrancar's limp arm before he fell, he lowered the body on to a neighboring rooftop.

Nate sheathed his zanpakuto before glancing at Arturo's body once more, his fingers gently touching his own still bleeding wound. This was no time to feel bad about killing the arrancar, he need to get back to Rukia and get her to Orihime.

Quickly he took off rushing toward where his friend laid bleeding out and dying. Within a minute the American boy got to the street from before and rushed over to a still unconscious Rukia. The deputy shinigami saw the girl's gigai containing a soul candy hovering over her.

At the arrival of his presence the gigia looked up with a look of horror and shock on her face.

"Don't hurt her anymore please." The gigai cried leaning over the fallen girl to protect her.

Nate held his hands up in front of him, mentioning her to calm down.

"Woah there. Listen Im not here to hurt her, I want to get Rukia to our friend who can heal her."

These words seem to surprise the practically sobbing gigai, "You want to help? Hop."

Nate held back a chuckle at the gigai's little phase at the end of the question. He had forgot that she did that at the end of all her sentence. She probably mumbled it earlier which is why Nate hadn't heard it before.

Jumping back to the matter at hand, he nodded giving a small smile, "Yes I want to help. Let me take her to Orihime."

The gigai stared at him for a second before nodding and leaning away from Rukia.

"Ok but promise me she will be ok. Hop."

Nate gently picking up his friend in his arms before smiling and nodding. "I promise. Now get on my back and we will go."

He offered his empty back to the gigai who climbed on gently securing her arms around his neck.

"All set. Hop." She declared to the boy who nodded and quickly flashed stepped his way toward Orihime's home.

Nate got to Orihime's very quickly and allowed Orihime to jump right into attack to heal both Rukia and himself. He only let the orange haired girl heal him to the point where his wound was sealed and he could move without passing out from blood loss.

As he stepped away from Orihime who was still focused on Rukia, a slightly battered Ichigo and Renji both appeared on the roof. Ichigo rushing forward to sit next to Orihime who glanced up slightly and continued to heal their friend.

Renji's eyes widen as he stood next to the deputy shinigami almost frozen at the sight he was seeing.

"Rukia…"

Nate frowned and placed a hand gently on the red-head's shoulder, making him jump slightly and look at him.

Sadness and worry was clearly visible on the Lieutenant's face which the deputy sympathized with.

"She will be ok. Orihime has been healing her so a bit she should be finished soon." Just as Nate stated that, the glow of the orange shield was pulled back and the black haired girl sat up, completely healed.

Renji rushed over and knelt in front of her and began to question how she was and if she was feeling better.

Nate helped back a chuckle as he watched them, Renji really did like her a lot even if he didn't want to admit it. Not wanting to linger around too much longer, the American boy took off back toward where he stashed his body.

After that fight, he made up his mind and there were a few things he needed to do before morning and went through with his decision.

* * *

 ** _Uhhh Hey Guys...I guess whose back._**

 ** _Me._**

 _ **Please don't hate me, I know it has been several months since I had last updated and I am sorry. I got caught up in life and honestly wanted to get caught up on a few chapters so I wouldn't keep you waiting. Unfortunately I won't be going back on to a schedule anytime soon since my life is all over the place right now. Hopefully one day I'll get back on to a schedule and you guys wouldn't have to wait months to get the end of battle I promised would be cool. Well at least my boyfriend thinks it's cool, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be back soon with another chapter.**_

 _ **~SQ**_


End file.
